


Auction House Omega

by AaydenKlein



Series: Auction House Omega Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Verbal Abuse, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaydenKlein/pseuds/AaydenKlein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean presents as an Omega. Being structurally bigger then other Omegas John tries to marry the boy off to any Alpha he can find. When that fails he sells the poor kid to Crowley's Auction house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega??? Really???

John Winchester was an Alpha, His late wife had been an Alpha as well. They expected both of their children to be Alphas, as it is more common for two Alphas to have Alpha children. However when their oldest son Dean presented at 10 (earlier then most children) he presented as an Omega. John was shocked as it isn't a common thing. Sam his youngest was already showing Alpha traits and he was only 6 when his older brother presented. Dean was bulkier then most Omegas and he had the attitude of an Alpha. John took it upon himself to train his son on the way an Omega is supposed to act. He had to make sure he was able to marry him off to another Alpha. Dean fought the training in the beginning but, soon fell into line as is common with Omegas. Dean was no longer allowed to attend school as Omegas do not need educations to have babies and keep house. Dean liked his new role and was soon doing everything like the good house Omega. The only difference in being trained this way was that his Alpha was not going to mount him when ever he wanted. As Dean got older he got bulkier and John knew that no Alpha wants a bulky Omega. He tries to marry Dean off to several of his Alpha co-workers but each and everyone would say that he is too big. They all love the fact that he is a good housekeeper and good with taking care of his family like he should be but, none want the bulkiness of him.

When Dean turns 16 John is given a way to ensure his bulky Omega son gets married. Rufus a guy from work informs him of Crowley's Omega Auctions. The guy has found homes for a ton of unfit Omegas. John remembers the name from their neighbor, Genevieve had gotten her Omega mate Jared from there. That boy turned out to be over 6' when he matured and she still loves him just the same. John debates it with himself for a few weeks then when he runs out of friends to ask, he agrees that it is the only way to ensure that Dean would find a mate. He calls and sets up an appointment with Crowley to bring his boy by so that Crowley can see him.

Six days later John comes home early from work and Dean being the perfect little Omega rushes to make sure his Alpha father is alright and not hurt or sick.

John assures him that he is fine and then tells him that they are going for a ride. “You have an appointment today. Get changed into something for going out with and make it snappy son.”

Dean nods and rushes up to his room. Since he presented he hasn't been able to go out by himself and there are times when his dad just doesn't want to go anywhere. John yells up telling him to take a quick shower to make sure the smell of his last heat is completely off him. His heat was last week and he could still smell some of it on his skin. He takes a shower with his scent blocking soap and stuff, then dresses in a pair of jeans and a tee, he pulls on a pair of sneakers and fixes his hair. Once he joins his father down stairs they head out the door.

In the car John seems distant.

“Dad?” Dean questions

John glances at him then sighs “It's the only way to ensure your future, son. Now be quiet.”

Confused by this Dean nods and watches as the town he grew up in passes by out his window.

A couple hours later they are in Topeka. John pulls into the auction house parking lot and Dean stiffens.

“D-Dad?” He looks at his father with wide, scared eyes

“Come on Dean.” John says as he gets out of the Impala.

Dean gets out slowly “Bye Baby.” He whispers to the car that would have been his had he presented as an Alpha.

He follows his father into the building, head down like he is supposed to. His eyes never leave the back of his fathers jean clad legs.

John walks to the receptionist and tells her he is there for his appointment with Crowley. She writes his name down and tells him to have a seat. John sits in the chair and motions for Dean to sit next to him. The boy keeps his head down playing with the cuticle of his left thumb. He had lifted it earlier breaking down a box to go in the trash. A few moments later Dean hears a door open and a Scottish/British type accent of the man who emerged.

“Mr. Winchester, it is a pleasure to meet you sir. This is the Omega in question?” the man says as he looks Dean over.

“Stand Dean” John says

Dean stands head down, arms down to his side submissively like he knows he has to be. The man circles him a couple times then stops in front of him.

“Did you bring all his paperwork with you like I mentioned?”

“Yes Mr. Crowley, I brought everything I have on him with me.”

Dean wants to laugh at how they are talking about him like he is a damn pet instead of a damn human. The worse thing is that one of these men is his own father. They were discussing this like he was a dog about to traded off to another owner. If he thought about it that is what they are doing here. He knows what Crowley's Auctions are their neighbor got her mate from him.

Crowley leads them into his office finally. “Mr. Winchester wont you have a seat. Omega there is a cushion under the chair for you to kneel on. Wouldn't want you kneeling on hard wood now would we.”

Dean pulls out the cushion and kneels very close to his father, hoping that John will change his mind and bring him back home so he can continue taking care of him and Sam. Speaking of Sam, He was going to be pissed when he got home and found out that John had sold his older brother to some Auction house to be sold off like cattle. Crowley and John get discussing Dean.

“Has he ever been mounted?”

“No, in fact he has never had anything inside him minus maybe his fingers. We don't have money for proper Omega toys. My late wife and I were both Alphas and expected Alpha children. You can imagine my surprise when he presented.”

Crowley nods “Any illness?”

“No he is perfectly healthy. His last visit to the Omega clinic was two weeks ago, right before his heat. How will he be treated here?”

“Well my dear sir, I can't sell damaged goods now can I? All my Omegas are treated nicely, they are allowed on the grounds to walk and they are free to roam the building. Obviously they are not allowed too far from the building.”

John nods “Alright and what is the price?”

Crowley smiles “For an untouched Omega male. I think you will be happy with this one here.”

He slides John a piece of paper. As he predicted John smiles at the price and quickly agrees to it. Crowley writes a business check out to the Alpha who stands shortly after getting it.

Dean sees his father nod at the price.

'Are you fucking kidding me? Who will take care of you and Sammy if you sell me to this guy?... This is ridiculous you need me at home.'

His father stands and shakes hands with Crowley who smiles down at him.

“D-Dad?” Dean's voice quivers with sadness and fear

“Dean, it's for the best. This way I know you will get a mate to take care of you. Don't give me that look, this money will go for Sam's college fund, you know you want him to go to college and make something of himself.” John runs his fingers through his sons short hair. He is sure he will never see him again but, he hopes the Alpha who gets him treats him good.

Dean nods and lowers his head allowing the built up tears to slip from his eyes. He is sure he will never see his father or brother again.

John leaves after saying his goodbyes to Crowley. The Beta slides behind his desk and goes about sorting out paperwork. Sudden laughter has Dean looking over at his new master.

Crowley looks right at him and laughs harder. “Your father is a bloody idiot boy. The price he could have gotten for you... I only gave him a third of what he would have gotten from Gordon. A untouched virgin Omega is worth a lot of money.” he calms his laughing down a bit “We are going to keep you untouched little Omega and we are going to make a good profit off you. Now to get you into our system for the next auction. Alphas will flood in to see our first pure Omega male.” He starts entering stuff on his laptop

Dean's head drops. He hopes that an Alpha will want him right off and get him out of here. Once Crowley is done working on his laptop he stands and walks over to where Dean is kneeling.

“Stand up Omega” he commands

Dean follows the order then follows when Crowley tells him to. He is lead down to the bottom of the auction house. This is the living quarters for the Omegas. Dean is shown to a room and a pink collar is buckled on his neck.

“You will keep that on at all times.”

Dean nods

“Take off those clothes. This is your new wardrobe.” Crowley hands him a pink outfit. “Pink is to let everyone know you are in fact innocent.”

Dean strips and pulls on the soft pink cotton outfit.

“In two days you will be shown to everyone and I am sure you will be sold quickly.” Crowley smiles as he pushes Dean into a room that is only twice the size of the single bed that sits along its right wall.

 

 


	2. Auction House Blues

**A Year...**

He had been here a year. No one wanted him.

“he's too bulky” 

“he's not a proper Omega”

“look at his size”

“no one wants a mate that bulky”

He had heard these things said at many auctions, They were all accompanied by disgusted looks or actions. As a result they took to only feeding him twice a week to thin him down, however you can't thin down bone structure. A few days ago Crowley had come to see him, he was warned that Thursday's auction would be his last. If he wasn't sold by the end of the auction then Crowley was taking Alistair up on his offer and Dean would be sold to a whore house in Jacksonville. He prayed someone would buy him and save him from that fate. According to Crowley, Dean was now a waste of money and he had to turn a profit where he could get it. Dean had nightmares about his future with Alistair, he could picture it all too well, he had seen documentaries on Omega whore houses and heard all the horror stories from the few who survived. His dreams would show him strapped to one pleasure device or another taking one horny Alpha after another. He often woke with a scream from these dreams and would cry himself back to sleep.

Today is his last auction. He woke to the sound of the breakfast cart coming to make its morning delivery. He was allowed to eat on auction days as it gave him strength to stand slash sit there on stage all day.

Beta guards come in to get him before the auction begins. Now there are a total of five virgin Omegas.

Dean was still the only virgin male. He had made friends with a newer young virgin Omega named Charlie. Crowley had found her on the street, malnutritioned, scrubby, and freshly presented. He brought her back to the auction house. She had been here only a few weeks but, Dean knows she will sell quickly. She is pretty and energetic, she has a love for electronics and had figured out how to hack into Crowley's laptop once so they could watch Star Wars. He hoped that whatever Alpha bought her would let her expand her knowledge of electronics and love of nerdy stuff. They are led to the showers, all the pink collars are put in one section of the showers and the green collars which are the “experienced but still sell-able” Omegas are put in another one. After they are done showering the guards bring in their outfits.

Charlie chuckles as Dean slips into his outfit. He then proceeds to point at hers, she groans and he helps her buckle it on. There is a master leash (which is nothing more then a long leather strap with several hitches on it) that is hitched to the ring on each collar. They are lead out onto the auction house stage. Dean is sat in his usual seat on the far left hand side of the stage. Next to him is another Omega in green, his name is Ion. The kid shows off his green collar like it is a damn trophy. Dean shakes his head and turns to sit up straight when the door opens. A ton of people walk in, Dean estimates around 80, most being Alphas however, there are several Betas and a few Omegas there to pick up another Omega for their Alpha.

Dean hopes that if by chance today an Alpha buys him, that said Alpha would only want one Omega and not a harem of them. He doesn't think he will be bought as he has been here a year. A few of the people looking over the new batch of Omegas he recognizes. They come when the auction house opens hoping to find that one Omega they are looking for, sadly none comes looking for him.

The day rolls on and Dean stops bothering to care who is saying what about him or who is dickering with Crowley over the price of another Omega. Dean just sits there lost in thought playing out how his future is going to be spent. He glances up when he hears a bidding war going on between a young Alpha girl and an older Alpha man. They are going back and forth bidding higher and higher for Claire another new Omega female Crowley had gotten in. Dean shakes his head _'Lucky girl. I hope they treat you well kid'_ He finally hears Crowley announce that Krissy the young female Alpha won Claire. Dean glances over and Claire looks happy to be going home with Krissy. She rushes to the end of the stage where a pink leash is attached to her collar and handed to Krissy.

The day rolls on Dean glances at the clock, it is 5:45pm he hears the bell above the door tinkle and smells the musty, musky scent of Alistair as he enters the establishment. Dean shakes his head, the auction house closes at 8 and he has yet to see anyone even approach Crowley for him.

He prays to a being he doesn't believe in, to please bring him someone to save him.

7pm

_'I'm going to Jacksonville... Thanks Dad'_   Dean has tears in his eyes. He doesn't want to be a damn toy for any Alpha. Omegas in whorehouses are ruined for everyone.

7:30 pm

Dean looks over to where Crowley and Alistair are talking, Al looks at him smiles, and winks. He internally shivers thinking about the horrors that await him in that place. ' _Please God, let me die before I go there. I can't go through that'_ Dean again prays to the same being he doesn't believe in. He glances at the clock again before letting his head drop then looking out the window. Outside the window are a pair of greenish/brown eyes looking in at him. They belong to a very handsome Alpha. For a brief moment Dean lets himself believe that the Alpha is interested in him but, then his negative brain kicks up the fact that Ion is sitting right next to him and surly that is who the guy is looking at. The Alpha then turns to talk to someone else he is with and Dean is now certain that he will be coming in to purchase the young Omega next to him. _'No one wants you Dean. You know this, you have been here a year and no one has even talked to you. Suck it up buttercup, you're going to Jacksonville in 5 minutes when those doors close'_ tears slip down his freckled cheeks as he lets his head drop. The door opens and he sees 5 young Alphas walks in the one leading them is a blond girl who has her eyes locked on Charlie. _'Please let her treat you right kiddo.'_ Dean silently prays as he once again turns his eyes to his pink ballet type shoes.

The bell above the door tinkles again and he doesn't bother lifting his head as he is sure it is the young Alpha leaving with Charlie.

“Hello” someone says from in front of him.

“Hello Alpha” Comes Ion's chipper voice

“Sorry little Omega but, I was talking to him” a hand touches his knee and Dean takes a moment to let it sink in that someone is talking to him.

“Oh, well, that's Dean, Alpha. You don't want him, he is too big and bulky. You want a smaller Omega, like me. He isn't properly trained either, I can make you really happy, I am trained”

The Alpha doesn't remove his hand from Dean's knee but, does turn his attention to the babbling Omega.

“If you are so trained then why are you speaking when no Alpha gave you permission, pup? Why are you trying so hard to stop me, an Alpha might I add, from getting what I want? I think someone needs to be punished for forgetting their role, Omega. Now get away from me.” The last is said with a growl that has the Omega yipping and scurrying to the other side of the stage.

Dean wants to smile but, he hears Crowley announce that the Auction house is closed and everyone not in the process of making their deal needs to leave. He expects the Alpha in front of him to walk away now but, the Alpha hooks a finger under his chin to tilt his face so, Dean is looking into the same eyes he saw through the window moments ago.

“Hello pup, Would you like to come home with me?” The Alpha smiles as he asks

Dean nods remembering his role and not to talk to an Alpha unless they give you permission

“Good, then who is in charge here?”

Dean points to Crowley

“The short one in the black suit?”

Dean smiles and nods

“Okay, sit tight pup, I'll be right back” The alpha pats his knee and walks over to where Crowley and Alistair are talking to other buyers.

As the Alpha gets closer to the other two Crowley lifts his head and a genuine smile snaps onto his lips.

“Michael Angeles, What can I do for you sir?”

The Alpha stands straighter and points right at Dean “I would like to purchase the Omega on the end. Are there any bids on him?”

Al laughs “No, no one wants that bitch”

Michael glares at him and Al's head drops quickly

“Sorry” the Beta sputters out

Crowley sputters “forgive him Alpha, he forgets his place. You know us Betas. No one has placed any claims on the bulky Omega. You sure I can't interest you in a smaller one.”

Michael sighs “How much for that Omega, Beta?”

Again Crowley tries to offer him a more petite one, the door tinkles again before the Beta locking up gets a chance to latch the door. A blond Alpha struts in with a blond Omega in tow.

“Michael, is there a problem acquiring the Omega?” the blond Alpha asks

“It seems to me that the shop owner doesn't want to sell him to me, Luc” Michael says in a pouty voice

The blond walks over and Crowley practically drops to his knees

“L-Lu-Lucifer Angeles, Sir, I was simply asking if he was sure he wanted the bulky Omega sir, I was suggesting smaller ones instead.”

“It is your job to sell him the Omega he wants, not to offer him another in its place. The one in pink is pure is he not?"

Crowley nods his head “Y-Yes never been touched and never used toys during his heats.”

A growl comes from Lucifer's throat “Then get his paperwork Beta. I wouldn't buy a used Omega it would be like buying a used condom. We are in a rush here so step on it.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Crowley quickly shuffles through all the folders that sit on the table behind him, he pulls up a bright blue folder and holds it out to Lucifer.

“How much?” Michael asks

“I will only charge you what I paid for him, Alphas” Crowley says with a smile on his face.

Lucifer pulls out his check book after Crowley gives him the price. Michael walks over to where Dean is sitting and smiles at him.

“Come along, pup.”

Dean stands on shaky legs _'Holy shit this is actually happening.'_ he thinks as he makes his way to Katie, so his leash can be put on his neck.

She attaches the leash and holds it out for Michael to take, he looks at her like she has lost her mind.

She sighs “Alpha, it is law that all unclaimed Omegas be on a collar and leash when in public.”

Michael nods “Balthy, darling, come grab this pup's leash.”

“Okay Mike” The blond Omega, says as he walks over and takes the leash from the Beta. Dean follows along behind him as they walk back over to where Lucifer is still talking to Crowley. Dean glances over at Al who is glaring at his shoes.

“Do you have a number to reach his family?” Luc asks

“Why? His father is the one who sold him to me.” Crowley asks with a confused look on his face.

Lucifer sighs “Because Beta, I am sure the boy would like to contact his family. Right pup?”

Dean nods, he misses Sam a lot and he prays that the boy did present as an Alpha or as a Beta. Hell either were more preferable to being an Omega and having your father sell you because, you're too big for any Alpha. Dean glances at Lucifer and Michael they look like nice Alphas.

Crowley hands Lucifer all the information he has and Lucifer hands it to the Omega, Dean now knows is called Balthy. Balthy sticks it in the bright blue folder he is holding. Lucifer finally nods at Crowley and turns to face the three of them.

“Alright boys, we have a party to get to, come along.” He heads for the door. Michael and Balthazar in tow.

Dean is so shocked that he is free of this place and that he is not in fact leaving with Al that he is unable to get his legs to work. A slight tug on his leash has him smiling and doing a fast walk to catch up with the other three. Balthazar smiles at him and turns to follow the Alphas outside.

Once they are all in Lucifer's Hummer, Lucifer starts laughing and then Michael joins him.

“Did you see the way he practically presented himself for me, Man I hate that Beta but, not as much as that whorehouse owning piece of shit that was next to him. Dean, why was he here?”

Lucifer's eyes lock onto his in the rear-view mirror.

“B-because I was supposed to go with him at closing. To Jacksonville, to be one of the Omegas in his...”

“...Well, I am glad we got to you in time then pup.” Michael cuts him off.

Lucifer nods “I guess it pays to be the wealthiest most powerful Alpha lawyer in the U.S. Doesn't it my love.” He says looking at Michael in the passengers seat.

Michael smiles “Yes, it does darling. He practically fell to his knees to worship you. Not that I blame him you are a hot motherfucker, Luc.”

Lucifer laughs “Don't you know it. Alright lets get this pup to his new Alpha, shall we?”

Dean is confused now, he thought that these two bought him to be with them and now they are saying he is for someone else. The confusion is very evident on his face. Michael smiles at him.

“You are a gift for my little brother, today is his birthday and when we saw you we knew you would be the perfect gift.”

Dean's head drops “What if he doesn't like me? No Alpha likes my build or my scent.”

Lucifer looks in the mirror at him “Hey, Castiel isn't your typical Alpha, pup.... I don't even think he is your typical human most of the time.”

Michael chuckles “No, Castiel is definitely one of a kind. I am sure he will be surprised and be happy. You will see, he will love you.”

Balthazar nods “Your a bit underweight but, we can work on that pup. Casti will love you, I am sure of it.”

Dean looks at him “Are you Castiel's other Omega?”

Balthazar laughs “No, no, no, I am his brother Gabriel's mate. These Alphas are very lenient with us Omegas. We are not bound to our designation rolls, I am allowed to do pretty much whatever I want within reason. Hell I even slap my Alpha when he gets too excited. They were all raised with these standards so, I am sure you and Casti will get along just fine.”

Dean smiles he hopes this Alpha they all are praising will be nice to him. “Okay then lets go meet my new Alpha.” he says it just barely above a whisper.

Lucifer smiles and pulls onto the freeway. They get to know more about Dean on their trip to the Novak estate.

 


	3. Dean meets Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment you all have been waiting for... Dean meets Castiel... Yay....

**45 Minutes Later:**

They are at the Novak estate, currently in the living room with a now furious 24 year old Alpha.

“Why the fuck would you buy me a Auction house Omega... What the actual fuck is wrong with you people... I am a damn Alpha, I find my own fucking mate... Look at him for crying out loud. Why is he like that?” The birthday boy was yelling at his brother and brother-in-laws.

Lucifer sighs “Okay, well, for starters Casi, he fit everything you said you were looking for in a mate, for two, he is shaking because you are scaring the shit out of him by yelling like a buffoon, for three, he is underweight because, I assume they didn't feed him well at the place and finally he is dressed in pink to let any potential buyer know that the boy is indeed a virgin. Now stop acting like a dick and get to know him.”

“Well Lucifer, he is not going to be my fucking mate, like ever. I will find my own thank you very much... As for me acting like a dick, I have every right in the fucking world to act like one seems you guys bought me something I didn't even want. Whatever happened to fucking gift cards.”

Michael sighs now “Castiel Dmitri Novak you are being a complete ass, yes we bought you an Omega and forgive me if it matches the exact one you said you wanted when you were younger. You are an Alpha there is no denying that brother but, at the moment you are acting like a little whiny Omega who couldn't get their nails done.”

Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, like he is trying to rein himself in before he kills someone. “Mikey, Luc, you guys know better then to get me shit like this. I have told you guys over and over again to let me do shit on my own. This is way over the line but, as he is mine I guess I could use another pet. Don't worry I will feed him and play with him like the good owner I am but, I can assure you that this Bitch will never be my fucking mate.”

Balthazar and Dean both grimace at the slanderous term used to describe a male Omega.

Gabriel who just walked into the room snaps “Watch the slander Casi. No need to be that rude to the poor thing. He is a damn human and I hope to all that is holy that you at least treat him that way. Mom and Dad would kill you if you treated him badly and you know it.”

“I am not a monster Gabe, I will treat him like a human but, he is still a pet.” He walks over to where Dean is cowering behind Balthazar.

“Come here Omega” he snaps

Dean steps in front of him, eyes lowered so he is looking at the blue denim of Castiel's pants.

“What is your name?” Castiel all but snaps out

“D-Dean Winchester, Alpha”

“How old are you?”

“I-I'm Seventeen, sir”

“Seventeen? Are you kidding me? How did you come to be at Crowley's?”

Dean draws a deep ragged breath “My father sold me to Crowley because, he couldn't find me a mate who liked my size or my scent.” tears fill his eyes

Castiel laughs and walks back over to Michael “You see? Even Daddy knew he was a lost cause. Sold his ass to that idiot Crowley.”

Dean whispers to Balthazar “I told you he wouldn't like me”

Balthazar wraps his arms around the teen “He is just being difficult at the moment love, He will come around.”

Castiel turns “I bet that you only paid what Crowley paid for him... Didn't they Omega?”

Dean nods

Castiel laughs “See Crowley knew he got fucked over with this Bitch and made sure to at least get his money back, too afraid that if he upped the price even the big rich lawyer would tell him to go fuck himself and walk away knowing this thing was a waste of money.”

Gabriel growls “Castiel you are being a fucking asshole and you need to stop before I knock you the fuck out on your birthday. Stop with the name calling and stop being mean to the boy. It isn't his fault he is the way he is. People don't ask to be a certain designation you know.”

Castiel rolls his eyes “No shit Gabe. I am saying that no one wants him for a damn reason however, now that I own him, I guess I can find a use for him. Is he trained? I don't think he is properly trained as he just spoke when I didn't give him permission to do so. So I guess I will have to train him to be obedient.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes “Oh, now you want obedience? Thought you wanted a mate that acted like Balthy over there?”

Castiel sighs dramatically “Okay, let me put this in a way that will sink through all of your concrete skulls. That thing over there in the pink, that you bought me today...you all see him? Yeah, well that thing is Never. Going. To. Be. My. Mate. Got it? I don't want him for anything but a pet. Do you all understand? Since I am on the subject of him being a pet... Come along Omega.” He turns and walks down the hall toward the back of the house.

Dean follows his new owner to the hall closet.

Castiel opens the door “You will kneel in here till I come and get you... You come out for no one but me. Do you understand?”

Dean nods and steps in, drops to his knees and lowers his head. Tears slip down his face.

Castiel closes the door and snaps off the light, blanketing Dean in complete darkness. Hours he kneels there shifting his weight to keep his legs alive. The party was loud and he got to hear them all sing Happy Birthday to his master. His eyes are getting heavy now that the noise has died down in the other room. He shifts again waking his left leg back up before it could fall fully asleep. Finally the door opens.

“Come on pet, we are going home” Castiel's cold voice sounds from behind him.

Dean stands and turns in the direction of his owner. His eyes never leave the floor. Castiel turns and walks away from the door, Dean follows.

Once out at the car he is told he can ride in the front. He crawls into the passengers seat as Castiel crawls behind the wheel. Dean listens to the car as they drive, John and his uncle Bobby had taught him so much about fixing cars that he can tell just by listening, that this car needs some serious TLC. He is tempted to ask if he can fix it but, he hasn't been told he can speak and he doesn't need to get into anymore trouble then he is already in, just for being himself.

They finally reach a driveway and Castiel parks the car at the end and hops out to get his mail. Dean glances around it looks like there is no one close by. There are no lights anyway near this place. Castiel returns a few moments later and sees Dean looking around.

“My closest neighbor is 45 minutes away on either side. I like my privacy so, I bought up a ton of this land and built my little house right in the center. No one comes out here and I like that.”

Dean nods _'Great so he could torture me and no one would be the wiser.'_

“I do however have a lot of open land by the house. You are welcome to enjoy the outdoors when you are done with your chores. I do not like noise so you will be quiet.”

Dean nods

They finish the drive to the house and he pulls into the garage. Dean follows him into the house and Castiel decides that it is a perfect time for a tour and to get Dean's responsibilities laid out for him. In the living room there are four fish tanks. One has Sea Horses in it, it sets on the left side of the 72” flat-screen TV. On the right side there is another tall tank that matches the Sea Horse one but this one has Angel fish in it. A huge wall tank that sits behind the sofa full of coral and what Dean thinks are tropical fish. Lastly there is a huge tank made into a coffee table that has turtles in it. Dean smiles as Castiel leads him through the house showing him the kitchen, laundry room, pantry, supply room, then leads him into one of the bedrooms in the hall there are five tanks set up however, in these tanks there are Tarantulas.

“Let me introduce you to my babies, Omega.”

He takes out each of the spiders showing them to Dean as he does.

“This is Rosie, she is a rose haired...This is Tippy, she is a pink toed... This is Cinderella, she is a Cobalt...This is Blaise, he is a Mexican fire knee and this big boy here is Goliath. He is a Goliath tarantula and he is just about Guinness Book ready, aren't you baby boy. Goliath this is Dean, he is my new pet and he is going to be living here with us. Say hi.”

The beast of a thing turns to face him and Dean instinctively backs away. Castiel smiles and places the beast back in its aquarium.

“You will have to get used to them, pet. Course I could make you sleep in here then you would have no choice but to get used to them... But alas I am not a cruel bastard. Come on.”

They walk to another door that is closed. Castiel lowers his voice a bit “This is Misha's room, he is asleep right now but, I will introduce you tomorrow. Come on”

Down the hall he enters another room “This is my room. You will sleep here at the foot of my bed. You do not get out of bed until I do. You do not make a ounce of noise till after 10am and it had better not be anything too loud. You are the house Omega and it is your job to keep the house clean and tidy. I will take care of the spiders but, everything else is your job. You do not enter my den at all. Do you cook?”

Dean nods

“Good that is your job as well. I am not to picky when it comes to my food so there is no worry there. Misha will have to be cleaned and cared for as well.”

He walks over to the closet and takes out what looks like a dog bed.

“This is your bed, you are responsible for it. You will make it up and push it under my bed everyday. If I find it out or unmade you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Dean nods

“Good, lets get ready for bed then.”

Castiel heads to the bathroom with Dean trailing behind. He opens the medicine cabinet and takes out another toothbrush for him. He opens it handing it to the Omega.

Dean rolls his eyes _'Of course it's pink'_

Castiel smiles at the coincidence “It matches your collar, Which you will keep on at all times. Got it, pet?”

Dean nods and brushes his teeth.

They go back out and the Alpha pulls a blanket out of the closet.

“This is yours as well. Make sure you take care of it. Ruin it and you will be cold come winter. Okay now its time for bed. Remember the rules pet and we will get along just fine.”

Dean curls up on his mattress, covered up with his blanket. _'It could be worse I guess. I just have to do everything I was doing at home. The rules are easy to remember and I have to take care of whoever Misha is. I can do this and get through it without getting beat.'_ Dean smiles as the room is blanketed in darkness.

 


	4. Living with Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Castiel's house Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

Dean wakes in the morning to laughing

“Wake up pet. Time to start the day.” Castiel said through a yawn

Dean opens his eyes too see his owner half naked standing in front of him.

Laughing followed by something heavy landing on Dean's chest lets him know that the mysterious Misha was up and awake.

Castiel looks down at them and says “Dean this is Misha. Misha this is Dean”

Misha cocks his head “D.D”

Dean smiles and nods

Castiel says “You are allowed to talk to him whenever you want. Just try to keep him and yourself quiet.”

Dean nods again

“Misha is a hyacinth macaw. Very smart I might add but, he needs someone to take the time to play with him and that is now your job as well.”

Dean smiles and says quietly “Hello Misha.”

They become fast friends and Misha is always with Dean from that meeting on.

He discovers that living with Castiel isn't that bad. He is allowed to go outside once he is done his chores but, it ain't like Castiel gives him chores like Cinderella in the fairy story. He only has to do what he was told on day one and now that he has lived here a few months it is something he does on auto pilot. He makes lists once a week so Cas can get the cleaners and stuff he needs, the Alpha even lets him get treats for just him. Dean likes to get various nuts as he can share those with Misha. While cleaning out from under the sofa he found a digital camera, when he asked Cas what to do with it, Castiel told him he could keep it if he liked. Dean kept the camera and took plenty of pictures of Misha. Shortly after he was given the camera Castiel took an old computer he had and set it up in the corner of the living room. He showed Dean several things he could do with the photos once they were on there and told him the laptop plus the camera were his to do as he pleases. The laptop had no internet but, Dean really didn't care as long as he could take the pictures off the camera and maybe play with editing them. He made folders on the old comp and put the pictures into the ones they belonged in. there were folders for the various flowers, trees, Misha and even Castiel himself had a folder. Even though he didn't think of Dean as anything more then a pet, to Dean he was still his Alpha and Dean liked to look at him. However he didn't dare do it in person for too long, for fear that Castiel would get mad at him so, he would sneak pictures of the guy. He could look at them all he wanted as long as the real person wasn't in the same room.

Dean had gotten jealous only a couple times in the year and a half he has lived with Castiel. One time Castiel had come home from a party for his new book release and he had brought a female Beta home with him. They were making out all the way into the house and into the bedroom. Dean was left out in the living room all night as they had sex. He was furious and hurt at the same time. He knew logically he had no right to be as Castiel had told him he was a pet but, at the same time Cas was his Alpha.

The second time Castiel had brought home a thin blond male Beta with a Southern accent. They had made out in the living room and then again Dean was left to sleep in the living room while Cas and Benny (as he was introduced as) had sex in the bedroom. The longer he was around the Alpha the more it hurt when he brought someone home from one of these parties.

Tonight Dean was sitting on the floor watching as Castiel got dressed to go to a book signing, Meg the girl who he had slept with before and his agent was fussing around trying to help the writer get decent for the event.

“What do you think pup? Ain't he just too gorgeous?”

Dean nodded not that either were really paying attention anyways. Dean was fighting the urge to jump up and punch her each time she slid her hands down Cas' chest or touched his butt. Which she did several times.

Castiel caught his eye in the mirror “Dean, make sure you put Misha back in his bed tonight. I don't want to come home and have him walking around the house. Also change my bed sheets please as they haven't been changed in a couple days.”

Dean nods as Meg adds

“Yeah put the blue satin ones on, I like them a lot.”

Castiel smiles at her.

Dean bites back the growl that flies to his throat and just nods. He watched as they headed out the door, once he saw Meg's car pull out he let loose a growl that scared himself.

“Oh my god, I want to rip her throat out and watch the whore die a slow death.” He punches his pillow a few times, then falls face first into the mattress.

He wished Castiel would care about him for anything rather then a damn pet. He knew he shouldn't let himself get too attached to the Alpha. The man didn't want him that way but, dammit they spent so much time together that Dean was thinking they might just be a thing.

He does as he is told and changes the sheets on his owners bed. He fluffs up the pillows and remakes the bed. He fixes his bed and shoves it under Cas' bed. He wont be using it tonight anyway as he is sure Castiel will be bringing Meg back with him. He goes out and makes food for himself and Misha who really likes pasta. He cleans up after putting his bird to bed. He makes sure the house is spotless before he goes outside to take a few pictures of the night sky. He is still out there when a car pulls in, He glances over and Cas gets out and heads inside. The car backs out and leaves. Dean crawls down the tree where he was currently sitting looking at the night sky.

“Dean?” Cas' voice sounds partially concerned

“I'm here Alpha. I was taking pictures.”

“Come on, bed time. First though I need to shower, while I am doing that would you mind stripping my bed and putting on my dark blue sheets?”

“Yes Alpha.” Dean hides the smile he can't control. He actually giggles when he hears Cas' shower water start up. He couldn't believe that the Alpha came home alone.

Dean pulls his bed out from under Cas' and chuckles a bit more as he sits there. Cas finally yells for him to get in there and brush his teeth to get ready for bed. Dean walks in and does as he is told. Brushing his teeth he sees that Cas looks tired and sort of depressed.

“You alright, Alpha?” Dean turns to look at his owner

“Yes, I am just tired. Come on it's bedtime, pet.”

Dean watches as Castiel heads back into the bedroom. He follows him out and crawls onto his own bed. He listens as Castiel reads a bit from his Shakespeare book out loud, which he had started doing when Dean moved in. Dean lays there with a small smile on his lips he likes it when Cas reads out loud. The light gets flicked off finally and he lays there listening as Castiel drifts off to sleep then a bit longer and he allows sleep to take him.

 


	5. Are you sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Cas was more then just tired lastnight

The next morning Dean wakes early, Castiel's breathing sounds raspy and uneven. Dean sits up and looks at his Alpha. Castiel is covered in sweat and he keeps pulling the blanket tighter, Dean can smell the sickness roll off him. He crawls out of his bed and glances at the clock next to the bed. It reads 11:45am so he is alright to get out of bed. Dean makes some noise hoping the Alpha will wake up and ask him what he is doing. Castiel doesn't wake up but, he does start coughing and it sounds horrible. Dean bites his lip he is unsure of what to do. Does he call someone and have them come check on Cas or does he just wait and see if the Alpha wakes up. He decides to let Cas sleep a bit longer while he cleans the house, not that there is much to clean as he does this everyday.

When Dean checks on him later on after putting Misha down in for his “nap time” It appears that Cas had thrown up and was now asleep in it face down. Dean panics as Cas' breathing is still erratic and he is shaking slightly. Dean runs to the phone and dials Luc's number.

“Hello Angeles residence, you are speaking with Michael, how may I help you?”

“M-Michael there is something wrong with Castiel, he's covered in sweat, cocooned in his blanket and he wont wake up but, at one point he threw up. What do I do? I know he is going to be mad because I called you but, I am so scared. I think he is dying.” Dean had tears running down his face. What if something happened to Castiel? Would anyone else take him or would they simply return him to Crowley? Maybe they would sell him to Alistair... The tears came faster now. He prayed that Castiel would be alright, not just for his own safety but, because he was actually in love with the damn Alpha, even though the Alpha didn't like him.

“Dean, Calm down pup. I am getting Luc as we speak, I will grab my medical bag and we will be right there. Apply a cool rag to his head and clean any mess. Think you can do that for me boy?”

“Yes Alpha I will. Please hurry”

“We are leaving now.”

They hang up and Dean runs back into the bedroom. He cleans the vomit off the bed and Castiel and lays a cool wet hand towel on his forehead. He allows himself the opportunity to actually touch the Alpha.

“You're going to be alright Alpha, Michael and Luc are on their way. Please don't be mad at me. I can't lose you Cas.” He whispers so softly that if anyone were near they would have to press their ear almost to his mouth.

Castiel doesn't move at all minus the shaking he is doing. Dean finally hears a vehicle pull into the driveway beside the house and he runs out to open the door. Michael pushes past him heading straight into Cas' bedroom. Luc follows behind, Dean follows and sinks down onto his bed as he watches Michael take care of his brother.

“Luc run a cold bath, he is burning up. Dean go get me ice. A lot of it, hurry up, pup.”

Dean runs up front and fills the bucket Castiel has with all the ice in the freezer. He carries it back down to Michael who takes it and dumps it in the bathtub with Castiel. Dean again sits on his bed waiting for any news from the bathroom where the other two Alphas are caring for his Alpha.

“Dean, why don't you go make some soup for him. He is going to need a hot meal soon enough. Nothing too heavy, go with broth. Now go on pup.”

Dean heads up to the kitchen and starts making soup. He knows that Castiel loves his chicken soup so he gets making that and lets his mind focus on that. He knows Michael will take care of Castiel. So he gets it going and soon the kitchen smells wonderful. Michael walks out soon after and smiles at him.

“That smells wonderful Dean. You really know how to cook huh?”

Dean nods “H-how is he?”

“He is fine the fever broke, he will need to stay in bed for the next two days. Soups and broths are the best thing for the next week as his stomach wont handle to much of anything to heavy. Lots of fluids mainly water for him. Luc is helping him get dressed right now then we will be out of your way.”

“Thank you very much for taking care of him.”

“No problem, dear boy. If you need anything else just call.”

Luc walks out a few moments later “Alright, he is settled in bed, awake and ready to eat when you bring him his food.”

Dean nods and thanks them again, locks the door and serves out Castiel's broth in a cup so he can drink it. Castiel watches him as he brings it in. He is waiting for his owner to yell at him for using the phone without permission. Castiel doesn't yell in fact he doesn't say a thing just watches as Dean places the lap-tray over him and backs away. Dean walks out and cleans up his mess in the kitchen. He feeds himself and Misha and waits for his owner to call him back.

“Dean, come clear this stuff please.”

He rushes down to the bedroom, Castiel watches him as he cleans up not saying anything.

“D-do y-you need anything Alpha?”

“Water and silence.”

Dean nods and heads out to get the water. He takes Misha outside after Castiel has his water.

The next week feels like it takes too long. Castiel is a demanding asshole. He wakes Dean in the middle of the night for water. He has him always doing something so the Omega barely has time to sit or sleep. However Dean does everything with no complaining. He knows his Alpha is sick and he knows people can be cranky when they are sick.

After the week is over Castiel is out of bed at 10am like normal. He looks down at Dean's sleeping form and a small smile forms on his lips. The Omega hadn't complained once when he had been a dick to him. Dean was a good companion, he did what he knew had to be done, when it had to be done. Castiel walks out of the bedroom leaving Dean to sleep. He knows the pup hadn't gotten much rest with him being so demanding.

Dean jumps out of bed half an hour later, rushing into the kitchen to start breakfast. He knows Castiel is up, in the office and is more then likely hungry. He fights his eyes to stay open as he makes him a light breakfast that wont upset his still recovering stomach. He burns himself several times trying to make the food before Castiel walks out into the kitchen to see what all the noise is.

"Dean, what are you trying to do?"

Dean drops his head "breakfast"

Castiel growls "You can't even keep your eyes open."

Dean nods "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me Alpha"

Rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance Castiel doesn't really mean to but, he snaps out "Go back to bed till you are fully rested. I can make my own meal. Go, rest and come out only when you are fully awake."

Dean nods and shuffles off to the bedroom. He curls up on his bed, ashamed with himself for not being able to take care of his Alpha like he should.

Sleep waste no time pulling him back under. When he wakes again its to voices in the living room. The Southern accent tells him it's Benny. Dean gets out of bed, makes both beds and pushes his under Castiel's bed. He then goes out into the other room to start lunch as it is 11:30.

Benny looks at him "About time you remembered your roll Omega. Lunch should have already been started, you lazy shit."

Castiel smiles "Soup would be nice Pet, as I am still queasy."

Benny scoots closer to the Alpha "would you like me to take care of you till lunch is ready darlin'?"

"Benny, sweetheart, I would but, I mean it my stomach is upset. We will have to rain check it till next week."

Dean growled before he could stop it.

Castiel cocks an eyebrow "Problems in the kitchen, Omega?"

"No, Alpha. Everything is fine, I assure you." he says through gritted teeth

 


	6. HEAT of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows after Castiel feels better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorty short chapter just to tease you till I update LOL

Three weeks later as Dean was making lasagna because Castiel had requested it when Benny showed up. He walked into the house then into Cas' office without being invited. When dinner was done Castiel served him and Benny, then sat with the Beta eating. Dean grabbed a small plate, picked up Misha and went outside. When night fell he went back inside, only to walk in on Benny on his knees in front of his Alpha. Dean bit his lip and snuck by to put a sleepy Misha to bed. When he returned they were still at it so he went back outside. He was out there several hours before he got chilly and tired. He went back in hoping that the Southern dick had left but he hadn't. They had just moved to the bedroom. The door was open, Dean could see Castiel's back as he drove himself into the Beta under him. He got to hear everything as well, all the praise and sweet words directed at someone else. Dean curled up in the kitchen by the fridge because the sound of the thing drowned out the sounds of Castiel. He cried as well knowing that he would never have that. He was going to die a virgin, a pet and not loved. He would never have pups like he wanted, would never have a mate who loved him and those thoughts hurt him more then anything.

He stopped trying to care what the Alpha did after that night. It was hard to do because the longer he was alone with the Alpha the more he fell in love with him. Meg came over after book signings and Benny came around when he felt the urge to be used by the young Alpha. Dean was always without a place to sleep on those nights and was often verbally abused by one or both of the Betas. Castiel never stopped them from saying things to him. He grew to hate both Betas and would growl when they got to close to him. Castiel wanted to treat him like a pet then dammit he was going to act like one.

Months went by with Castiel almost always reminding him that he was a pet and would never be anything else. Like he was driving it into Dean's brain. Now when Dean screwed up he was locked in the closet or outside at night if he screwed up during dinner. He was treated like a dog most of the time and put outside when he annoyed his master. It wasn't very often that he did that but, still Dean got it, he understood that no matter his feelings for his master he would never be anything to him but a pet.

 

Dean is in pain when he wakes up. Glancing at the clock it is only 9:15am. He can't leave his bed yet but, he hurts, he wants pain killers... It is 5 minutes after waking that he feels the slick run and he knows his hear has hit. The pain is odd but, it has been awhile since he has had one so, he figures that is the reason. He stands to go to the hall closet as instructed when he was brought here. Castiel's voice snapping at him makes him almost scream.

"Where are you going Dean?"

"You sa-aid when my he-heat hit to go...uh...go into the closet."

"Oh yeah go... And block the door so I don't have to smell your stink."

"Yessss Al-Alpha" Dean grabs the stomach as he makes his way out of the bedroom and to the hall closet. Even dying in pain he follows the orders best he can.

He hopes the pain will die down soon because, it feels like someone is taking a drill and twisting up his insides. He cries almost non-stop and has to bite back any noise as Cas had informed him that he didn't want to hear him. The pain doesn't ease it only gets worse as the day rolls on and Dean passes out on several occasions from the severity of it.

Castiel is in his office most of the day. When lunch rolls around it dawns on him that he will have to cook for himself and feed Misha as Dean is in heat. Castiel heads out to grab the birds dishes and visit with him as he never sees the bird anymore. Dean takes great care of him and Castiel smiles when he opens the door and Misha looks at him. The bird is getting fat with all the junk food him and Dean consume. Castiel wonders if Dean is alright by himself. He has worried a bit about the Omega recently, he seems withdrawn and he doesn't offer to eat with Castiel anymore. He usually feeds the Alpha then goes outside or into Misha's room to take care of him. Castiel knows he had been an ass awhile back, he had taken to treating Dean like an animal. He figured it was the best way to remind himself that Dean is not a mate but, that the boy is his pet. He shakes his head and gathers Misha's dishes to be washed and filled.

Misha cocks his head as he watches Cas grab his dishes "DD?"

"DD is sick Misha. You're stuck with me today. Be good I will be right back."

Castiel closes him in his cage again and heads up the hall to the kitchen. That is when he is hit with Distressed Omega in heat. The scent is filled with pain, suffering, anxiety, sadness and fear. Castiel opens the closet door and the scent is so strong it almost knocks him on his ass.

 


	7. Damn Chick Flick Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you have caught up to my writing, there will be a lull in the updates as I write more

"Dean, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble" his voice is laced with concern

Dean shoots him a look that Cas swears could kill him "Like you fucking care Castiel. Pets get sick and die all the fucking time."

"Dean, you are a damn human, not a pet"

Dean barks out a short clipped laugh "I haven't felt like a real human in a long time. Fuck off and leave me alone. Go fuck one of your Betas and leave me to die."

Castiel is shocked that Dean is talking to him like that. "Dean, I am taking you to the hospital."

Dean curls in on himself as the pain hits again. Castiel reaches for him and Dean growls at him.

"Back off Ca-as. Told you to leave me alone. I want to die. I hate it here."

Castiel shakes his head "I am not letting you die Dean. You are a living breathing person and I am going to get you the medical help you need."

"I need so much more then medical help you ass."

Even Castiel's growl didn't stop Dean's attitude. He still snapped out snarky remarks and growled at the Alpha.

"Dean, I am not letting you die. Now knock it off and help me to get you to the car."

Reluctantly Dean helps and they get him into the back seat of Castiel's car. Dean cries the whole way to the hospital as the pain increased not that Castiel is around him. He is afraid, not knowing what is happening to his body.

Once at the hospital Dean is taken away from Castiel. He was taken to the emergency room as Castiel was lead to the registration desk. He had paperwork to fill out. Castiel pulls out Dean's insurance card and fills out the forms. He had memorized all the Omegas information. After the paperwork was complete he hands it back to the nurse. She was a cute brunette whose name according to her name tag is Hannah. She smiles at him "Did you want to go see the Omega you brought in handsome." Castiel smiles "Yes I would like to be with my... my Omega." Her eyes go wide for a moment "Sure thing, follow me, Alpha." Castiel follows her into the Emergency room where Dean is laying there with a scared look on his face.

"Dean, what is wrong?" again concern laces his voice

Dean turns to look at him "They want to do a D&C...I don't even know what that is. They say it will clean my uterus out 'cuz that is the problem. I'm scared shitless... Why didn't you just leave me in the closet."

"Dean, you needed medical attention. I wasn't going to lose you like that. You have been so distant lately and then this happened before I had a chance to talk to you about it."

Dean sighs "Like it matters that I am distant. You don't give two shits about me anyways. You treat me like shit and allow your fuck buddies to treat me like shit as well. I cook, clean, and do everything in the fucking house now including changing your gross ass spiders. I get punished for defending myself to those two assholes who come over just to use you. Neither of them care about you but, for some reason you don't care nor do you want someone to want you for you. I was looking for a way to either get enough money to buy myself from you, run away or just kill myself to get out that fucking house."

Castiel is shocked by what he hears. He knew he had been an ass to the Omega and that he let Benny and Meg both be mean to him but, he had put a stop to it. He could see how upset the guy got every time he bedded either.

Castiel draws a ragged breath "I am so sorry I treat you that bad." He shakes his head as tears fill his eyes "I-I wonder if everyone or everything I come in contact with share that same thought. Maybe I drive everyone to want to leave me. Look you get better and I will give you to Michael and Luc they know how to take care of other people. You can take Misha with you as well as I am sure he probably feels the same way you do about me."

Dean sighs again. The pain killers they gave him are taking the edge of the pain. He figures that he is maybe safe from any major wrath from the young Alpha so, he will just lay it on the line how he feels and see where it goes. “Cas, I am going to throw out all my training right now because, I need to say a few things and now seems like a good time.”

Castiel nods

Another deep breath and Dean prays the Alpha doesn't hit him. “I don't want to go live with Michael and Lucifer. I would like for you to actually be my Alpha. I fell in love with you over the time I have been in that house. Every time you let one of them stupid Betas touch you or you fuck them, I want to kill them. It kills me to see you being used by them. I know you have told me and showed me over and over again that I am nothing but a damn pet and if that is all I am going to be then just let me die. I don't want to live without you... I know my size and scent are reasons no one likes me, I get that and if I could change either I would just so you would like me more...” tears stream down his freckled cheeks and he turns his head away from the Alpha next to him.

Castiel lowers his head. He suspected the Omega liked him that way but, he hoped he really didn't. He didn't want to let his brother and brother-in-laws be correct, Dean was built like the Omega he wanted, the guy was loving and caring even when Castiel himself was a complete dickbag, He had noticed himself falling for the Omega and it got worse when he would see Dean watching his every move at times. The way the Omega smiled when he bought him something he hadn't asked for but, that reminded Castiel of him. Castiel smiles maybe there is a way to salvage when he has broken, maybe he can fix this with Dean and he will have the Omega he wants and Dean will know that he is wanted and needed.

“Dean, seems we are being honest right now, allow me to say a few things.”

Dean closes his eyes waiting for the rejection he is sure that's coming.

Castiel licks his lips and nods to himself _'you can do this Castiel'_ “I like your scent and the fact that structurally you are a bit bigger than I am. I honestly would like to give us a try. However I would rather have you like this, where you are not afraid to talk to me. I love the way Balthy and Gabe are with each other. I always wanted a mate like that but, when I was given the mate of my dreams I went stupid and decided that I would treat him like shit to prove to my brother that he was wrong in his choice. I wish I would have been the one to find you instead of them, I would loved to have been the one to rescue you. Instead of rescuing you I enslaved you and treated you like shit. I don't blame you for wanting to end your life with me as I am a bastard. I am sorry I ever treated you like anything other then a potential mate. Think you would like to try and have a real relationship with me?”

Dean snaps his head to look at Castiel eyes wide in shock but he does smile “Y-yeah I would love to try. You sure you want me?”

Castiel smiles “Yes, Dean, I do.”

The doctor returns a short time later “Alright Mr. Winchester we will be moving you shortly to do the procedure.”

Castiel looks at the young doctor “My, uh, my Omega has never had anything in him in all his life. I am sure there is another procedure that can be done to ensure his purity stays in tact.”

The Dr. nods “Let me see what I can find. I wouldn't want to hurt him. I will be back as soon as I find something. In the mean time Mr. Winchester if you need any more pain killers feel free to ask.”

Dean nods and turns his attention back to Castiel. Once the door closes behind the Dr. Dean speaks “Cas, who made it so you don't like Omegas? Don't lie to me either. I can hear it in the way you talk and I feel it in the way you treat me. So I wanna know who broke your trust in us?”

Castiel lowers his head. “It is stupid... Ugh okay...Samandriel was my Omegas name. I fell in love with him so hard. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him. He wanted to wait till we were married for me to claim him. My best friend Adam lived with me then, we had been friends since preschool. I devoted all my free time to Saman, I gave him anything he wanted... Including my best friend's knot. I came home early from college one day to find them knotted together on my bed. I was furious, I went into a rage and hurt Adam pretty bad before I regained myself and threw them both out. I had never been so hurt in all my life."

Dean has tears in his eyes _'no wonder he hates Omegas'_ "Where did my mattress come from?"

Castiel half smiles "That belonged to my oldest dearest friend and companion. Maison was a Caucasian Mountain Shepherd. She passed away shortly after I threw out Adam and Saman. It was when I was burying her by that old Volkswagen that I decided I would never fall in love again with an Omega. I vowed to never give an Omega any chance with me. Then my family went bought me my perfect Omega and what do I do? I torment him and hurt him over and over again. You are everything I want but, I was afraid to let my self get attached to you for fear you would hurt me. Instead I drove you to hate me and treated you like a damn animal. You deserve so much more then what I have done to you and so much more then what I can offer you. I am a hermit of sorts, I don't like leaving my house and as you have seen it takes Meg a bit of convincing for me to even leave, I do like going to visit my family as we have done over the time you have lived with me. I hate public events and if I can do something without having to go out into crowded book stores for signings I am happy.”

Dean chuckles “Cas, if we never went anywhere but to visit family I would be happy. I ain't had much socializing before I was given to you. It ain't like I am going to miss going out to the mall and hanging out with my other Omega friends because, I don't have any friends minus Misha who is a bird. I just want to be able to talk to you when I want and not get punished for voicing my dislike for the two asshats that come to the house. I know Meg is your agent but I still hate the way she touches you and treats you like you are a damn sex toy. We really could do without Benny as far as I am concerned.”

Castiel smiles “He is a editor friend of mine but, yes, we can stop with the personal visits. I really just want you happy from now on Dean. I promise I will treat you better... But, I am afraid, I will admit it.”

Dean smiles as best he can with the pain setting back in “Cas, I don't need another Alpha. I only need one to take care of me and make me happy. I choose you pikachu to be that Alpha.”

Castiel laughs “I am not a little yellow electric rodent, Dean. Alright we can do this, we can make us work.”

The doctor walks back in then “Okay so I have found another treatment we use for children who have problems when they first present. There are three shots to be given over the night. They will loosen the walls that are built up in you and it will be messy as you are an adult who has had a few heats already. Your build up is significantly thicker then the ones these shots are made for. I have modified the doses to reflect that. The nurse will be in shortly with your first dose. That is alright isn't is Alpha?” The doctor asks nervously

Castiel nods “Yes, that is better than the original plan of action.”

 


	8. Rescue Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not who you want to scent when you wake in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update after the holidays.... Don't hate me LOL

The nurse arrives shortly after the doctor leaves and starts administering the first of the three shots.

About three hours later Dean feels the first release of slick and can the smell has him wrinkling his nose. Castiel who was asleep snaps his eyes open and Dean can see the lust and concern in them as the scent of Omega heat and the scent of the buildup releasing smell up the room. Nurses come in after Dean pushes the button and when another doctor arrives he gives Castiel a shot in his arm before looking over the Omega on the bed. Castiel glares at him till he turns back around.

"The shot Mr. Novak was to keep your Alpha under control during this time for your Omegas safety. We wouldn't want you mounting him before we have this little issue resolved. Now you are free to help him once he is cleaned out. His heat will pick up like it normally would and there will no longer be this form of pain. However i do suggest you wait till his next heat to mount him. Doing it this time around will be painful for the boy."

Dean has officially buried himself under his blankets. The ear that is visible Castiel can see is brick red. He smiles and nods to the doctor that he understands everything. The doctor nods and walks out.

Castil nudges the blanket "Dean, are you coming back out?"

"No, how can you guys talk about sex like it is a job and not something that is supposed to mean something?"

Castiel chuckles "It wasn't meant like that. He just means that we can't have that kind of sex till next heat. I wouldn't try to have sex with you till you were fully ready anyways."

Dean shakes his head and pulls the blanket away from his face. "Still he makes it sound like I am just a thing and not an actual person... Whatever... I think I am going to try to get some rest while this medicine makes me gross. I am going to need some sleep before the actual heat kicks in."

Castiel nods and leans back in the chair he is sleeping in.

 

The next morning the scent of pissed off Alpha wakes both Castiel and Dean. Dean's eyes go wide as he sees Lucifer standing in his room with a look that says he is about to beat someone's ass.

A growl is heard as he speaks to the young Alpha next to the scared Omega

"Castiel, Michael wants to talk to you in the next room... NOW!"

Castiel scampers to his feet and all he has to do is follow the scent of anger mixed with disappointment to find his eldest brother.

Meanwhile Lucifer composes himself and asks Dean how Castiel has been treating him. Dean wants to lie but he finds himself telling Luc everything that has happened to him since becoming Castiel's pet. When he breaks down crying Lucifer holds him and calms him with his scent. Finally Luc speaks "When you are cleared to go you are coming to our house. We will work on changing the damage Castiel has done to you. You are completely safe with us as neither of us are attracted to Omegas. Michael is on vacation for the next three weeks and will be able to help you adapt to life outside of slavery."

Dean nods "I would like that... I don't want to lose Cas completely though..."

Lucifer smiles "I am sure he doesn't want to lose you either however, he will have to earn your trust and ours again. We do not want him to torment you anymore pup."

Dean nods "I understand and thank you guys for caring about me"

Luc hugs him again "Michael is telling his little brother the same thing as we speak. There will be no more of the way he has treated you."

"You can't just take him away Michael?" Castiel whines

Michael rolls his eyes "When we found him he was half starved and on his way to a whore house in Jacksonville. We took him because all we could see was how happy he would make you because he fit the description of the Omega you wanted. I get it okay Saman hurt you badly, I understand but, that doesn't give you the right to treat Dean so badly. The guy hasn't put on that much weight since you took him home. He looks like he needs some serious TLC also you never took him to the fucking Omega clinic like you should have. They would have found this issue and fixed it before it got to this stage. You need to be trained in how to be a proper Alpha. You want Dean? Work for him, show him how much he means to you. It will take you longer then you will live to fully be sorry for what you have done to that poor boy. He already has self esteem issues and you treat him like that.... You're just lucky I don't beat your spoiled little ass right here." A growl accompanies the last words Michael spoke. He was beyond angry at his baby brother.

Castiel lowers his head "I want him... I can treat him better..."

Michael shakes his head "He is not going home with you, not till you can show both Luc and I that you are Alpha Novak material. Dean doesn't need to be treated like a possession he needs a mate, someone who can and will take care of him. His fucking life has been hard enough up to this point. Luc and I will show him how Novak Omegas are supposed to be treated."

Castiel nods "I am allowed to visit and see him though right?"

"Of course. Also seems Christmas is coming up You WILL be at our house."

Castiel nods again "Of course, my Omega is there and I want to spend it with him."

"Good, now you may stay with him while he is here in the hospital but, you will be going home from our house nightly."

"He will want Misha with him. He loves that bird."

Michael nods "Luc will follow you to your place tomorrow night and you can give him the things for Dean. He is being releases tomorrow afternoon. You are welcome to stay till after dinner tomorrow night but, then you will leave to go home, pack the few belongings the boy has and you will send them home with my husband. You are welcome to call and see if he wants to see you before you waste gas on coming all the way to our place for him to turn you away. However the rest of this week he will be in heat and I want you to stay away. I will call you when you are able to come around. Do you understand everything boy?"

Castiel nods as tears slip down his face. He knows his place is going to feel so empty without Dean in it. His heart already hurts from the punishment he is being dealt. He also knows he deserves this, he hurt Dean when the Omega was already hurting. He allowed others to be mean to him as well. He also knows he will do anything he can to prove to Dean that he wants him in his life. He knows he can be like the Alphas in his family. He vows then that he will win back his Omega and make his brother and brother-in-law proud of him. He wants Dean to be with him again to make him complete.

 

When he is finally able to return to Dean's room he is greeted by Lucifer who scowls at him. He hangs his head and says softly "I know I screwed up Luc and I will make it up to him. I will make you proud of me. I promise you this."

Luc nods and turns his attention to Dean again "We will be here when you are released tomorrow afternoon to collect you pup. Get some rest tomorrow will be your last day of being able to do that before your heat kicks in full force."

Dean nods "I will see you tomorrow Alpha. Thank you for everything you and Michael are doing for me."

Lucifer smiles "Well it is about time someone takes care of you pup. Rest well, Castiel will be able to stay the night with you here at the hospital."

Dean nods and smiles again his eyes growing heavy again now that he has emotionally worn himself out with crying.

Lucifer leaves and Castiel takes his place back in the chair.

"I am sorry for everything I have done to you Dean. I do hope we can fix this thing between us."

Dean shrugs "I ain't a hundred percent sure I want to fix it Cas.”

 


	9. Going Home???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a bit of confusion with the last chapter. I hope this one clears things up. As i mentioned there is a bit of a delay in the updates because I am writing each chapter as I go now.

Castiel's eyes go wide “Wh-What? What made you change your mind? I thought you said you loved me?”

Dean sighs “Said, I ain't a hundred percent sure that I want to fix this. Look I told Luc everything that happened to me since you brought me home. He helped me realize how much wrong was done to me and how blind I was by my love for you. I do love you Cas, I think that yeah maybe we should be apart for awhile. I know I was totally against moving into Michael and Lucifer's house but, maybe for a little while, till after my heat it will be good for us. I am sorry to say this now after the things we talked about but, I do want to try and make us work, I do want us together but right now I just want to get over this heat and heal a bit then I can come home if you still want me and instead of fixing what is already fucked up why can't we just start over? Forget all the shit I went through and start fresh.”

Castiel licks his lips “Of course I want you to come home again. I do want us to try to work these things out. If you feel this is the best right now then we will do it.”

Dean nods “I think this is the only way right now. **YAWN** You will be visiting right?”

Castiel half smiles nodding “Of course.”

Dean half smiles back “I am going to sleep now. I am tired and as Luc said this will be one of my last times to sleep before my heat."

Castiel nods tears dancing in his eyes "Get some sleep then."

He watches Dean sleep for awhile thinking that maybe it is too late to fix this, maybe he had totally pushed the one Omega made for him away. He knows he will try to get the Omega to stay in love with him and he will show him that he can change and be the Alpha he needs.

They do talk when Dean's food is brought in for him, they talk about the up coming holiday and how Dean hopes he will be able to make something in time before it arrives. Castiel tells him that he doesn't need anything because he has his Omega. Dean smiles and again gets more rest. Castiel rests his head on the bed and dozes off for awhile. Dean wakes him later on again because he needs to get the bed changed. Castiel holds Dean's hand as the pain kicks up again.

 

The next morning Dean and Castiel talk about their future when Dean moves back home. Dean tells Castiel to keep Misha at home because he will not be able to properly care for him as he will be busy taking care of himself.

Dean is discharged at 1pm, as promised Lucifer and Michael are there to collect him. Castiel follows him to his temporary home. Michael shows Dean to his new room. When offered toys Dean refuses any and all of them. Castiel is surprised about that but, he is also very happy that Dean would want to wait till they are together.

Castiel is surprised that his brother and brother-in-law are so gracious to him even though they are really angry at him. Dean sits next to him and pushes closer to him as the night rolls on like he wants to be touched by Castiel. So Castiel places his hand on Dean's leg under the table but in the right range so he isn't touching anything to personal. After Dinner Castiel announces that he has to go home, Dean lets out a small whine and follows him out to the door. Castiel touches his arm as he says his goodbyes to Mike. Lucifer follows him out to the drive way, Castiel looks back to see Dean watching him from the window. Michael leads him away from the window finally and Castiel backs out to head home.

Once home he gathers up a few things for Dean one of the things being Castiel's own pillow so the Omega has his scent to help him during his heat. Lucifer has him put it in a zip top bag to ensure that his own scent doesn't mingle with Castiel's scent.

Luc leaves finally with the few things for Dean. Castiel actually cries now that he is alone. He prays that Dean will come home after his heat is over. He knows he will try everything in his power to get the Omega back home with him.

Dean's week is pure hell. He craves Castiel so much that he cries when he is not in the throws of his heat. He knows he will be going home with the Alpha after the holiday. Michael had agreed with him saying that it was obvious that Castiel had learned from what he had done. Lucifer was the one to bring him his food and beverage as he could push the Omega away and actually repel him with his scent.

Dean begs for them to let Castiel come and help him of course they don't allow that and he growls and whines most the time.

Once his heat stops he showers and knocks on the door so he can come out. Michael opens the door and smiles at him.

“Feeling better Dean?” He asks with a smile

Dean nods “I am awful hungry right now though.”

Michael smiles “Come on, I will make you some lunch.”

Dean nods “Can Cas come by today?”

Michael smiles “Of course. If you like I can call him once I make your lunch.”

Dean smiles and nods following the Alpha to the kitchen. Michael makes him 2 sandwiches and gives him a glass of juice. He calls Castiel to tell him that Dean wants to see him. Castiel tells him that he will shower and head over right away.

 


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still with Mikey and Luci healing up

Castiel is there in an hour. His hair still wet from his shower and slightly frozen. He is shivering as he rings the doorbell to Michael's house.

Michael opens the door with a smile “Hello Castiel. Come on in. Dean is in the kitchen enjoying his lunch, can I make you anything? You look like you haven't been eating well.”

Castiel lowers his head “I haven't been hungry recently.”

He follows his oldest brother into the kitchen. Dean looks up from his remaining half a sandwich and smiles.

“Hello Cas... You okay?” Concern evident in his voice as he takes in how bad the Alpha looks. It has only been a week and Castiel looks like hell. Dean can tell he isn't sleeping properly, must not be eating properly either and he is sure that now that he is gone the house isn't being kept up either. Dean lowers his head _'I should have been home to take care of my Alpha and doing my job'_

Castiel sits next to him “How are you feeling Dean?”

Dean shrugs “'M okay. I should be home taking care of you where I am supposed to be.”

Castiel shakes his head “No, you need time to heal and you needed to be safe while you were in heat. Michael and Luc made sure you were taken care of. You will be home again after the holidays. Misha misses you and asks about you daily, I have been taking care of him as best I can, course not as good as you can but he is still fine.”

Dean nods “I do miss him and I am sure it will get worse till I am home.”

Castiel is handed two sandwiches and Dean is handed another one, Michael sits down at the table to eat his lunch as well. They talk about the holidays coming up and Michael tells Castiel that he will be there for New Years to ring in the new year and the start of his new life. Castiel agrees and smiles at Dean who smiles back. Dean can't wait to go home again to be with his mate.

Castiel stays at late as they let him, the whole time Dean stays attached to his side. He is glad that Dean feels the need to be close to him but, he doesn't want him feel he has to do it. He needs to prove to him that he can be the Alpha he needs, he needs to show him how much he needs the Omega in his life. Finally as Luc stretches yawning Castiel announces he has to go home. Dean emits a soft whine as he follows him to the front door.

Castiel hates the look on Dean's face “I will see you soon Dean. This is a good thing, I will be able to show you how much I need you, how happy I can make you and we will be able to get stronger in our relationship. I know I wish you were home with me as well. It would allow me to sleep better knowing you are close. I will come back whenever you want me to all you have to do is either have Michael call me or even you can call me and I will come over.”

Dean nods a small smile on his lips “I will ask Mike to call you tomorrow if you aren't busy. Last I knew you had a book to finish and a deadline.”

Castiel shrugs “I am almost finished with it. I don't sleep much lately and have had plenty of time to work on it. He can call me when you want me to come over.”

Dean smiles “Okay, drive safe and I will see you tomorrow. I hate to watch you leave. I miss being home.”

Castiel frowns touching Dean's hand “You will be home soon love. I will see you tomorrow.”

Dean nods and reaches out to Castiel who embraces the Omega in a hug. He places a kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean hums a small appreciative sound and holds onto his Alpha a bit longer.

Lucifer clears his throat in the entry way. Dean backs away from Castiel muttering a goodnight to him as he goes.

Castiel nods “I will see you tomorrow Dean. Sleep well.”

“You too Cas.”

Lucifer raises his brow “Goodnight Castiel, drive safe little one.”

“Goodnight Luc.”

Castiel turns and leaves the house heading back to his lonely little cabin. He never realized how lonely he was till Dean was taken from him. He spends his nights either pacing or writing and his bird is annoyed with him and threatens to bite him most of the time. He eventually curls up on the couch and gets a couple hours of sleep way after the sun is in the sky.

 

Dean wakes early that morning after a nightmare. He went out and curled up on the couch. He couldn't shake the nightmare's hold on him. Lucifer walks out a short time later.

“Dean, are you alright? What is it that has you so scared pup?” He asks as he sits down next to the curled up Omega.

“I had a nightmare... I'm afraid Cas is going to... in the dream he...” His eyes tear up as he starts to shake

Lucifer pulls him into his hold. Calming him down, “Dean, I don't think Castiel would ever physically hurt you. He cares for you and will eventually bring you home with him. He will make you happy you will see.”

Dean nods “I know but, this dream was so real I could feel it. The pain was immense.”

Dean curls up into Lucifer's chest as Michael walks out of the bedroom. When he raises an eyebrow.

Lucifer's soft voice explains “He had a very realistic nightmare about Castiel.”

Michael sits behind Dean and rubs his back. Dean eventually falls asleep on Luc's chest as Michael makes breakfast. They let him sleep through the meal and into the afternoon. When he wakes Luc is watching Criminal Minds with Michael. Dean moves a bit but has no energy to get up. Luc just rubs his back and Dean relaxes back onto him. They watch television through the late evening, Dean falls asleep on Luc again later that night and Luc carries him to bed around 11pm.

“Sweet dreams this time pup.” he whispers at the whine Dean emits from being laid in the bed.

Michael pulls Luc into a kiss as soon as he gets in their room. “I missed touching you all day. Don't get me wrong the boy needed your comfort but, I needed your touch all day...”

Luc growls “Then let me touch you my love.”

 

Castiel awoke late in the evening, checked his caller I.D but, found no one had called him. He didn't want to call there as Michael told him they would call him when Dean wanted to see him. He nibbles on the last few graham crackers he has left in the house. He works on his novel for several hours till Misha yells “BEDTIME” and Castiel goes to cover him up.

 

The next morning Dean wakes up completely rested, after showering he heads out to the kitchen where he knows by the time on the clock Michael is cooking food.

Michael greets him with a smile “Good morning Dean.”

“Good morning, Michael. Breakfast smells yummy.” Dean says with a smile.

Michael serves him his plate and takes his own “I was talking with Luc this morning and we want to take you Christmas shopping so you can buy for Castiel and anyone else you want to buy for gifts.”

Dean shakes his head “I don't want you guys to spend money, you are doing enough for me right now.” he gestures to the plate in front of him and the house around him.

Michael smiles “Dean you need to have presents for Christmas. Come on I need to grab a few more for my own Alpha.”

Dean sighs “Alright, fine” then smiles at Michael “Thank you guys for everything”

Michael and Dean spend the majority of the day shopping for gifts. They split up at one point so Dean can buy a gift for Michael and him for Dean. They have lunch in the mall.

Michael crinkles his nose at Dean's collar "hate seeing that thing on your neck pup."

Dean nods "I hate it but, it's like part of my clothing now. I wore it in the auction house and Cas made me keep it on there as well. So I am used to wearing it. If he claims me I might have to find something else to wear that sits like this 'cuz honestly I kinda feel naked without it now." He chuckles

Michael smiles "I do hope my little brother claims you and you both end up happy. I can see just in this short time you have been here how much it affects him. He does miss you."

Dean blushes "Even though he was kind of a dick most of the time I miss him too and the house"

Michael nods "Well after the first you should be going home. I want you to call if he relapses and starts treating you like shit again. I am sure we can find a more suitable Alpha that will treat you better."

Dean nods "I would hate to leave him but, I refuse to be treated like that again. So yeah I will definitely be calling if he turns into his former self again."

Michael smiles at him as they finish their Subway subs then go back to shopping.

Once they are home Michael helps the Omega wrap his presents for everyone minus his own. Dean places them under the giant Christmas tree that takes up one corner of the living room. He stands back watching the twinkling lights on it till the Alpha walks in with his presents and places them under it.

Dean smiles "We used to always have a real tree when my mom was alive. I would sting popcorn and cranberries along with making paper chains to decorate it. My dad stopped that after she was killed. I always tried to make sure that Sammy got something each year. I don't know how he has been doing since I was sold. I miss my baby brother... Hell there are times I miss my old man. I hope Sam is having good Christmas' with dad."

Michael smiles "You could call them. Cas has the number. I can call and get it from him and invite him over if you want to see him."

Dean smiles and nods "Yeah I would like to call Sam and see how he is doing and I would like to see Cas today if he isn't busy that is"

Michael pulls out his cellphone and dials Castiel's number.

"Hello Michael what can I do for you?" There is pain in his words

"Are you alright Castiel?" Michael is now worried that his baby brother could be seriously hurt

"I uh I cut my hand a bit ago fixing lunch. It's stopped bleeding but hurts like a bastard."

Michael nods "Okay well I can look at it if you would like to come over and see Dean today. He asked for you and he would like the phone number to his father's house as well so he can call his little brother."

Castiel sighs "Yes I would love to see him. I will grab the folder and head over right now... Well I have to put Misha to bed first."

Michael smiles "Alright little one we will see you in a few minutes."

Dean waits till he hangs up "Is Cas alright?"

Michael shrugs "says he cut his hand making lunch. I am going to examine it when he gets here just to make sure it isn't to bad."

Dean nods now worried about what damage the young Alpha did to himself.

Castiel shows up an hour later his left hand is wrapped in a dish towel and he is carrying the folder. Dean opens the door and half smiles at him.

"Michael is in the kitchen waiting to check out you hand."

Castiel nods and smiles at the Omega "How are you doing Dean?"

Dean nods "I am alright. I miss Misha a lot. How is he?"

Castiel is kind of heart broken that Dean didn't say he missed him "He is fine. He misses you and asks for you daily, I keep telling him D.D. Will be home soon."

Dean closes the door after Castiel steps in the house and follows the young Alpha into the kitchen.

 


	11. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in adding the new chapter. I am hoping y'all like this update.

Michael looks up from his cellphone where he was answering a text from Luc. "Well hello there, little one. Let me see that hand of yours."

Castiel holds out his towel covered hand to his eldest brother as Dean moves around the older Alpha to see the damage. Castiel watches as Michael removes the bloody material and the look of shock on Dean's face has him feeling sorry. He figures he should have just told Michael the truth about the extent of the damage. The knife was serrated and it chewed up the palm of his hand. The cut went straight across the palm from the knife slipping on the frozen burgers he was trying to cut apart. When it slipped he had been putting quite a lot of pressure behind it to be able to split the damn things apart. He felt each and everyone of the teeth on the blade as it went. He fought off the urge to faint. The pain was immense and it had take around half of the towel closet to get the bleeding to stop. Now here he was feeling guilty as he saw Dean's green eyes start to fill with tears, the Omegas hand coming up to cover his mouth, which had dropped open in shock. The watery green orbs focused on his own guilt ridden sapphire ones and Dean moved over to his side. The Omega wrapped his arms around the young Alphas body and hugged him tight. Castiel took the opportunity to place his non-mangled hand on Dean's waist holding the boy tightly as well.

A sharp hiss was heard as Michael cleaned the wound.

"Sit down Castiel before you fall down. This is going to need stitches to keep it closed. It should heal fine but i want you to make an appointment with a doctor soon so they can check for nerve damage."

Castiel nods "I will call in the morning."

Dean kneels next to the chair Castiel sits in so he can still touch the Alpha. Castiel gets a sad look on his face as he sees how Dean is sitting.

Dean doesn't look like he is uncomfortable or anything he is just leaning on Cas' leg watching Michael sew up the injury, all the time he is rubbing the leg he is leaning on. Michael finally finishes stitching it closed. Dean jumps up to grab a clean cloth, he dampens it so the wound can be cleaned. Michael smiles at him in a way that makes Cas' Alpha want to growl. He fears that if he screws up again that Michael will think nothing of taking the Omega for Lucifer and himself. Cas' Alpha is on end all day long with Dean around Michael. He watches as the Omega fetches stuff he isn't even asked to, like he knows what Michael wants. It gets worse when Luc gets home and kisses Michael then pulls the Omega into a hug. Castiel literally bites the inside of his cheek to keep his Alpha quiet. Dean smiles at the Alpha as he hugs him back. Then Dean is off to fetch the mail from by the back door. This sentimental display had just started between the Alphas and the poor Omega after the day he spent curled up to Luc's chest. Lucifer figured it was time to show the Omega some affection. Dean's Omega craved the affection and he knew both Alphas there wanted him safe and cared about him. He was sure that if he ever wanted to curl up to either again they would let him with little to no questions asked. Michael sets about making food now that Castiel's hand was fixed.

Dean smiles at his Alpha then reaches for the Un-injured hand "Come see the tree. We got presents under it."

Castiel smiles at Dean "Alright lead the way."

Dean giggles and drags him into the other room. The tree has a lot of presents under it and Castiel could make out a couple that were to him from Dean it was at this point that he realized he had nothing for the Omega. He swore that no matter what the next day had in store he was going shopping for Dean. He would buy him clothes, jewelry, and anything else he feels the Omega needs at the time he is shopping. He wants to make this a great Christmas for him. Castiel sits on the loveseat in front of the tree. He smiles when Dean sits next to him and even more so when the Omega curls up to his side. Castiel's injured hand sat on Dean's shoulder as the Omega rested his head over the Alpha's heart. Dean reaches across Cas' lap and grabs his other hand holding it while watching the lights twinkle on the tree. Lucifer steps out awhile later smiles at Castiel and Dean curled up on the couch then walks over to his mate wraps his arms around the younger Alphas waist and kisses him on the neck. "I do believe Casi is learning darling. They are curled together on the loveseat watching the lights on the tree."

Michael tilts his head giving his Alpha more access to his neck "good. Dean needs an Alpha who can take care of him. He needs to be loved and cared for."

Luc nips the mating claim on Mike's neck "Yes and if Casi doesn't do it we might have to keep the Omega for ourselves."

Michael smiles, nods and sighs as Luc licks up his scent gland "Alpha you are killing me. I am cooking dinner and my little brother is in the other room."

Luc growls softly "But, I always get what I want darling. I want you in our bed, NOW."

The last word has Michael almost purring as he calls to Dean.

When Dean appears in the kitchen he blushes at the sight of Luc grinding into Michael.

"What do you need Alpha?" He asks eyes locked on the floor

Luc half growls "Think you can finish the food pup? I have an issue my mate needs to help me with."

Dean nods

Michael who is practically whining like a horny Omega manages to get out between moans "Once it is dooone... Uhm.... Serve you two...ahh...I will serve Luc and...mMMmmyself later. God Luc lets just get to the bedroom already."

Luc cocks an eyebrow at the command in Michael's voice.

Michael drops his head "I'm sorry, Alpha... I got too excited... Please Alpha..."

Luc smiles "BED... Naked... Now..."

Michael rushes off in the direction of their room as Luc walks over to Dean who is still standing there with his eyes locked on the floor.

"If you are ever up for a lesson in pleasing your Alpha just follow Michael to our room. I promise neither of us will touch you but that it will be strictly for educational purposes."

Dean giggles as Luc laughs. Knowing the Alpha isn't being serious.

"See you in awhile pup." He says chuckling as he passes a now very shocked Castiel.

"It was a joke little one and even he caught that. Course it wouldn't hurt for him to learn these things."

Castiel shakes his head at his older cousin. Luc shrugs heading to his bedroom where his husband awaits.

Dean is cooking the food when Castiel makes his way out into the kitchen to help. Once the pasta is done Dean serves it out and then suggests that they eat in the living room so they can watch Criminal Minds. He likes the show now that he has seen it with Luc and Mikey. They finish eating and Dean curls up next to Castiel's side. They snuggle together watching the show till they both fall asleep.

Lucifer makes his way out into the living room. He smiles when he feels Michael kiss his shoulder as he joins him by the sofa where the young couple are curled up. Luc smiles “Let's get them into Dean's room where they can sleep comfortably.”

Michael is surprised that Luc is suggesting that they let the young Alpha stay. He smiles and kisses his Alphas shoulder again.

“Okay love then you are carrying Castiel as he is heavier than Dean. I will carry the Omega in. Place Castiel on the outside of the bed once I get Dean on the inside.”

Luc smiles and waits till Mike lifts up the young Omega, he then lifts Castiel up and follows his mate into the pups room. They get them in bed surprised that neither wake in the shuffle.

The two Alphas leave the room after Mike covers them with Dean's quilt.

Castiel wakes in the morning feeling fully refreshed. He is surprised to see that he is in a room he doesn't recognize. He smiles when he feels movement next to him and sees that it is Dean. He pulls the Omega closer and curls back up around him. Dean sighs and snuggles closer to him. Castiel refuses to get out of bed no matter what, even when he feels the need to go to the bathroom. Dean rolls over to face him awhile later.

“Morning Cas.” his voice is sleep heavy

“Morning Sweetie.” Castiel smiles and kisses him on the forehead

Dean finally rolls onto his back “As much as I hate to, I have to go to the bathroom.”  
Castiel smiles noting that it is only 6:45 in the morning “Yeah but, we can crawl back in bed after. It is really early and I am not sure when Mike and Luc get out of bed.”

Dean smiles, nods and rushes off to the bathroom. Castiel follows him so he can go as well then they make their way back to the bedroom. It doesn't take to long before they are both asleep again.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be a big update but here is something to wet your whistle

When Dean wakes later that morning he is still wrapped in Castiel's arms. He enjoys the comfort it offers and prays the Alpha has learned his lesson so they can finally be a couple. Castiel stretches behind him pulling the Omega tighter to his chest.

"Dean, do you think Mike and Luc would let me take you to the mall with me today?"

Dean smiles "You would have to ask them. Luc took today off to help Mike put up the outside decorations so they are both probably in the kitchen right now. I already went shopping though."

Castiel nods "I know but, to be honest I have no clue what to get you for Christmas. I would like to take you to get things you need for when you are able to come home as well as anything you want for Christmas."

Dean smiles "okay then we should go ask the two Alphas who are in control right now."

Castiel nods again "ugh, I really don't want to get up right now."

Dean hums in agreement and rolls to face him "then lets stay here a bit longer. They will come for us soon enough, I am sure."

Castiel nods and kisses the Omega on the forehead "Yeah, I am sure they just want to make sure we are not doing anything we aren't supposed to be doing. Especially knowing my track record. They are really only looking out for you love."

"I know and I do appreciate that. I am sure it was hard on Mike when I was in heat, it never seemed to both Luc though. He was the one to bring me food, water and stayed till I had consumed everything. They both went above and beyond caring for me."

Castiel nods "I wish I wouldn't have been so self centered in the first place and that I had taken care of you like I should have. I am grateful that you are willing to start again with me. I promise to never hurt you again."

Dean smiles and leans up to finally kiss Castiel on the lips like he has wanted to do since he moved into the Alphas house.

Mid-Kiss the door opens and Luc clears his throat "breakfast is ready you two. Come on Mike and I are waiting." He turns and walks away after leaving the bedroom door open.

Dean sighs "guess that's our cue to get up."

Castiel nods and kisses him again before they both get up and head out to eat.

When asked Mike and Luc exchange a look that Castiel notices. He is sure they are going to tell him no.

Luc nods “I think it will do you guys good. Spend the afternoon out shopping, eating out in the mall and maybe catch a movie. Mike and I will have dinner ready when you get back.”

Dean smiles like he was handed the key to the city. Michael stands and goes to their room, he returns with a gift card which he hands to Dean.

“There is some money on there for you from everyone in the family. It is so you can buy things you want or need, Mom and dad said that you are not to argue or they will kick your Omega ass.” Michael laughs

Dean chuckles and takes the card. It's a simple Christmas themed Master-card. “H-how much is on here?”

Luc shrugs “You will have to look at the back of the card, pup.”  
Dean flips it over and sees that there is 5000 dollars on it. He looks at Castiel with shock on his face.   
“Okay so we can go after breakfast then right Cas?”

Castiel smiles “Yeah we can. Do you want to go to the mall?”

Dean nods “There were a couple other places I would like to visit in there. I can get Sam something and maybe even Dad. I have their mailing address on the form you brought over.”

Castiel nods “I think Sam would love to get something from his older brother. Alright well eat up love then we will head out to spend the day shopping.”

Dean dives into his food with vigor. He loves Michaels cooking.

Once he helps with the dishes, showers and dresses he heads to meet Cas by the front door. When he rounds the corner he sees Luc talking very close to Castiel's face. Castiel has a slight fearful look in his eyes as he nods in agreement to whatever Luc is saying.

Dean backs away from the confrontation and into the kitchen where Michael is digging in the freezer.

“Mike, why is Luc talking like that to Castiel? Did he say something wrong after I left the room?”

Michael cocks an eyebrow “Not that I know of. Let me check on my over protective husband. Sit a minute and I will find out what is going on pup.”

Dean sits in the kitchen chair and watches as Mike leaves the room. A few moments later Luc walks into the room. Dean stands biting his lip waiting for the Alpha to tell him that Cas can't take him now.

Luc smiles and holds out his arms to the obviously disturbed Omega. “Come now Dean. I was simply reminding our dear Castiel to be nice to you.” He wraps his arms around Dean pulling him tightly into a hug.

Dean wraps his arms around Luc's waist “I was worried you weren't going to let us go now.”

“you may go and have fun. He is waiting for you. Don't forget your jacket, hat and scarf as it snowed earlier.”

Dean pulls away smiling “Thank you Luc. We will be back before to late I promise.”

Luc smiles “Have fun. Enjoy the day.”

Luc walks him out to where Castiel is pulling on his trench coat. Dean smiles at Cas who smiles back.

“Y-you ready Dean?” Castiel's voice shakes slightly

“You alright Cas?” Dean asks with concern in his voice

Castiel nods “Yeah I just got permission to use Mikes truck as my car has crap tires on it and I am a bit nervous to drive the beast of a thing.”

Michael laughs “You will be alright little one. Have fun you guys.”

Michael hugs Castiel then pulls Dean in for a hug.

Luc bends down by Dean's ear “Any problems you call here immediately got it pup?”

“Yes Alpha” Dean whispers back.

 

As they are driving Castiel asks Dean what he would like for Christmas.

Dean thinks about it and shrugs “I really don't know what I would like to have. If I was able to get to my dads place and if he still had it all I would have all my Star Wars stuff including my movies. I loved to read when I was home, I loved to draw as well there but, I haven't in along time. So I don't know what I would want for gifts.”

Castiel smiles “I will have to improvise then wont I?”

Dean nods “Yeah that would be good. I am sure I will like anything you want to get me Cas.”

They drive the rest of the way to the mall in companionable silence.

 


	13. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel breaks down

At the mall Castiel and Dean hit store after store. Dean grabs things for Gabriel, Balthazar both of Castiel's parents, Sam and John. When they finally sit to have something to eat Dean looks happy and Castiel can't help but smile.

Dean bites his bottom lip “Cas, do you think dad would bring Sammy to Luc and Mikes house for Christmas if I asked him or rather if you asked him because he wont listen to me because I am only a stupid Omega in his eyes. You are my Alpha and if you asked him he might.”

Castiel reaches across the table “Your father is an ass to think you are anything but the wonderful person you are. I will call him and ask him if he would like to join us for Christmas as you would like to see your little brother. If he doesn't want to join us then maybe we can get Sam for the vacation? Just so he can spend some time with his big brother. Mike and Luc wont mind him being there with you for his time off from school. Then when Sam goes home you can come home to the cabin to be with us again.”

Dean smiles “I really want to be home with you and Misha. I feel like I am a failure as your mate even though I never was your mate till recently. I should have been home taking care of you and not relaxing at Luc's place. They don't let me do much there. Mike tends to do everything and I kinda just follow him around helping when he lets me. I am bored and I fear that your place is not being kept up to the way I was keeping it.”

Castiel blushes “I admit the place could use a cleaning and I promise to get that done as soon as I get home. I have been slacking off because I miss you so much and when I get a chance to see you I don't bother with anything but feeding Misha and then I am rushing out the door to you. I will clean the place before you return home, love, don't you worry about that. Now who else do you have or rather do you want to buy for? I still have Gabriel and Balthy to buy for, plus you can help me get something for your father and Sam just in case they join us for the holiday.”

Dean shrugs “I only have Misha left to buy for and I can get him things at PetSmart. I know what you can get my father and for Sammy it's mainly books. The kid loves to read and play video games, that is if dad lets him still play games.”

Castiel nods “Okay so lets his GameStop then Barnes and Noble for him. What do I get your father?”

Dean places their trash in the bin and says “Whiskey, Bourbon, Rum anything liquor related. The man is a alcoholic. That is all I can think of to get him. I got him a Visa gift card he can use to buy liquor because I am too young to buy it for him.”

Castiel stops dead in his tracks. He hadn't even stopped to think how old Dean was when he was given to him. The boy is only 19 years old and Castiel had treated him like shit. He mentally slaps himself.

_'He is still a kid and I am supposed to be taking care of him. I am supposed to be the one Alpha he can rely on and I treat him like utter shit for the whole time he lived with me. What the fuck is wrong with me. I could have killed him.'_

Dean cocks his head “You okay Alpha? Cas?”

Castiel looks at Dean who is a bit blurry with the tears dancing in the young Alpha's eyes “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

Dean reaches out and caresses his cheek “If it is going to make you this sad, maybe you shouldn't be thinking about it. If it is about what happened to me, please stop thinking about that. We are past that and we are moving into our new future. Please go back to being happy for me Cas.”

Castiel smiles “You are in deed wonderful Dean. You are willing to forgive me for almost killing you because I was being a stupid selfish child.”

“I can forgive you because you know you were wrong. You have promised to not do it again. I want us to get away from that though ever creeping back into either of our heads. I really do love you Cas and I want us to be together for many many years but I think if you allow this saddening thought to keep popping into your head it will eventually tear us apart.”

Castiel pulls the Omega into his arms and kisses him “Alright I will put the saddening thoughts out of my head. I love you too much to lose you Dean. Now that we have the whole room staring at us lets make our exit.”

Dean smiles, waves to the room and leads Castiel out of the food court and to the liquor store. Castiel grabs the two bottles Dean tells him he should get for his father plus a couple bottles of wine for Christmas dinner. After that they head to Gamestop where Dean points out the Wii U as the thing he wanted to get Sam. Castiel asks why he didn't Dean says it is because he got him games for his Wii and Castiel could get him the Wii U. Castiel buys the Wii U for Sam with the few games Dean points out he likes.

They arrive back at the Angeles house at 6:30 that night. Michael meets them at the door with his apron on.

“Welcome back young ones. Dinner will be ready in a little bit. I got the lasagna in the oven a bit late as Luc was being a pain. Castiel if you want to wrap the gifts now the dining room is free.”

Dean shakes his head “Nah we cheated and had these girl-scouts at the mall wrap them. Cas donated a bunch of money to them and they wrapped and labeled them all for us.”

Michael laughs “Then by all means place them under the tree.”

Lucifer walks into the living room as the boys are placing things under the tree “Casi are you staying the night again?”

Castiel frowns “I would like too but, Misha hasn't been fed today and I am sure he will need to be changed.”

Luc nods “Gabriel could grab him on his way over here? That is unless you want to go home?”

Dean bites his lip praying that Cas wants to stay instead of leaving.

Castiel smiles “It's true Gabe has a key to my house, just tell him to make sure Misha isn't out in the cold to long or he will get sick.”

Luc smiles “I will have Mike dig out the other cage you have here for him and I will send a message to Gabe to grab him on the way, he will have to grab food as well.”

Castiel nods and looks at Dean who smiles back at him.

“Want to sit and watch the lights till dinner?”

Castiel nods and sits on the sofa, Dean curls up into him as the lights on the tree twinkle.

Lucifer sends his texts as he walks into the kitchen where Michael is lip syncing and dancing to what appears to be 'Wake me up before you go go- by Wham' Luc smiles watching his husband.

Michael finally spins so he is facing his Alpha, he startles a bit but, keeps on dancing and starts singing out loud.

Lucifer laughs “You are a dork Mikey.”

Michael nods “Yeah but, you love me.”

“Of course I do darling.”

Luc pulls his husband in for a kiss.

Once they break the kiss Luc asks Mike where the cage is.

“It's in the den where it has always been my love. Are we having Misha over for the holiday with his two daddies?”

Luc nods “Gabriel and Balthy are grabbing him on their way over tonight.”

Michael nods “Alright. Mom and dad wont be here till Christmas eve.”

Luc nods, then heads in to check the cage. He heads out into the living room to tell Castiel that the cage is clean and ready for Misha. He stops in his tracks and smiles. Again the young lovers are cuddled up asleep on the sofa in front of the Christmas tree. He walks into the kitchen and signals to Michael to follow him. Michael smiles and snaps a picture of the young ones asleep before the older Alphas once again carry them to Dean's room to let them sleep. Neither wake in the shuffle. Gabriel and Balthazar arrive an two hours later with a half asleep bird which Michael puts to bed in the cage in his den. The others all eat dinner leaving enough for Dean and Castiel.

================================================================================

When Dean wakes in the morning he is once again wrapped in Castiel's arms. He smiles but, it fades when he allows his mind to wander to who else Castiel has slept with since he has known the Alpha the doubts of his dreams still fresh in his mind.

_'This is probably just second nature to him. What if he thinks I ain't nothing but another bed warmer and he is doing all this to get me back home to once again be the slave I was... I can't...I wont.'_ Panic and fear fill the Omega who rushes from his bed into Mike and Luc's room. Luc thinks nothing of pulling the shaking Omega into his arms and holding him close.

“What is wrong pup?” Luc whispers into his ear

“I can't be a slave again. It's nothing new for him to have someone in his bed...What if he really doesn't care about me? I wont go back to that Luc, I can't.”

Michael scowls “I am going to hope he had another off dream and not that Castiel said something to upset him.”

Michael opens their door to see a sleepy, worried Castiel standing there.

“Is Dean alright?”

Michael shakes his head “I am going to assume he had another nightmare about you and the way you were. He fears you will be that way again and that this is all a

scam just to get him back home to once again be treated like shit by you and your fuck buddies.”

Castiel looks shocked for a few minutes as he follows Michael out into the kitchen

“This is not a scheme to get him back just for that. I love him and I am working to prove that to him. I know I was a bastard and I allowed the others to treat him like shit because I am a worthless Alpha. I get that. I am trying with everything I am to show him how much he means to me but how can I fight a dream? I don't know what to do to put those fears to bed completely.” Castiel just flops into the nearest chair “Maybe he would be better off with you and Luc as his Alphas. You guys seem to be what he needs and he feels safe with you guys. All I seem to do is fuck up.”

Michael turns to him, Castiel looks crushed “Just give him time Casi. He has gone through so much in his young life. He is bound to be afraid, he is going to have nightmares but, he will heal. That is why Luc brought him here so he could feel safe and secure. Luc knows how to help Omegas Casi. I think in time Dean will be ready to fully trust you but you are going to have to work on it.”

“I am doing everything I can Mike. I am afraid I have completely fucked him up and this is just his subconscious telling him to steer clear of my stupid ass because more then likely I will just fuck up and hurt him again.” tears are running down the young Alphas face.

Michael nods “Maybe it is, maybe he is that afraid that you are going to allow your fuck buddies to hurt him again. Maybe he is afraid of being locked outside when he fucks up again. That shit takes awhile to get over.”

Castiel stands and walks to the back door “Maybe I should just cut my losses and you two keep him. He will be treated better then I could ever treat him. I don't deserve him anyways, he is too good for a piece of shit like me. I don't even know how to be a proper fucking Alpha even though I was raised with so many of them. I only think of myself, hell my own fucking bird hates me.”

Gabriel walks out into the kitchen “What is going on out here?”

Castiel turns to look at his brother “I am going to give Dean to Mike and Luc where he will be treated like he should be. I honestly have no clue what I am doing. I try so fucking hard I do but all I do is fuck up.”

Gabriel walks over to his little brother and pulls him into a hug “Mike care to explain how Casi here went from trying to fight to keep his Omega to him giving the pup to you and Luc?”

Michael shakes his head then goes into the details of everything that the two young lovers have been through since Dean went to live with Castiel. Gabriel nods all the while holding his baby brother.

Gabriel sighs “So a break down was inevitable? Casi, come with me. Mike we will be back later. Balthy is in the shower please tell him I will return in awhile.”

Michael nods and watches as Gabe leads the sobbing pup off.

 


	14. Castiel Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes off...

Gabriel drives Castiel to the mall. He has to grab a few things and he is sure that Castiel needs to get Dean somethings. He lets Castiel sit there in the passengers seat feeling sorry for himself for about 10 minutes after he has parked.

“Castiel listen to me I know what you are going through. Don't give me that yeah right attitude. I totally fucked up when I first got Balthy. I went all Alpha on him and treated him like shit like I was told Omegas were to be treated. Course mom and dad didn't tell me that. Other friends I had told me that that was how Omegas were supposed to be treated. They were good for nothing but fucking and breeding if they were fertile. I almost lost him completely, he was so afraid of me that I thought I had ruined everything. It took me years to get him to trust me, years for him to feel safe with me, years to get the nightmares down to an occasional occurrence. He still has them to this day, the nightmares, they love to hang around. He knows now that I would do anything to make him happy and keep him smiling. However the dreams tend to grab a hold of him and when they do he is jumpy all day and afraid to make any mistakes for fear I will hurt him again. See I didn't just lock him outside when he was bad or call him names, no I beat him several times “to keep him in his place” yeah wasn't the smartest thing but, it happened. I think that with all the shit Dean has been through in such a short time that it is all twisting and merging into a fear of what might happen if he does screw up. You never hit him did you?”

Castiel shakes his head “No, verbal abuse is about it. Plus the punishment of being locked out side or in the closet. I should have treated him better Gabe. What is wrong with me that I was able to treat him like that?”

“Nothing is wrong with you Casi. You're an Alpha. We fuck up. We hurt the ones we love and we fight to fix it. Give him time, show him how much he means to you. Tell him you miss him when you are not together, mainly have patients with him. He will come around and he loves you, Mike and Luc can see how much he loves you. He talks about you when you are not there. He is afraid. Which is understandable. Balthazar hit me with a hammer once when I surprised him after he had one of his nightmares. He is still jumpy at times. Dean will come around. Now come on lets go do some shopping for our mates.”

Castiel nods “Alright. I know I have to get him some things, I just don't know what.”

Gabriel smiles “I can sort of help with that, What kinds of things does or did he like to do?”

Castiel thinks “Reading and art but he didn't give me the name of an author.”

Gabriel smiles “Okay, then lets go with more of a general audience for books and get the guy some art supplies. The art stuff will have to come from a place downtown that specializes in that stuff but the books we go to Barnes and Noble. I have a pretty good idea for a series he might like once he gets reading it.”

Castiel nods

Gabriel pulls out of the mall and heads across town to Barnes and Noble where he grabs Balthazar a few cook books and mixed drink books. His Omega loves to cook and loves to make drinks to go with the meals. Gabriel then leads Castiel to the rack of books he thinks Dean will like.

“Terry Pratchett and Terry Brooks have several books that are good. Balthy read these and he loved them. We want all the Discworld books we can find and you want the Magic Kingdom of Landover series from Brooks. Those are the ones he should be able to sink into. The Discworld ones are silly but I have to admit they are good. I read them when Balthy suggested it.”

Castiel smiles “Alright, lets see how many we can find. I think maybe I should grab him some cook books, as he likes to cook.”

Gabriel smiles “There ya go. You go look for the cook books and I will find these.”

Castiel nods then stops “What did you get Dean for Christmas?”

Gabriel smiles “Gift cards to several Omega shops in town. Balthy suggested it as a way to make sure he had everything he would need. The shops provide vitamins, supplements, clothing and things like that just for Omegas.”

Castiel nods “He will enjoy that I think.”

Once they have all the books they came for they head to check out where Castiel is surprised by the amount of things he has for his Omega. He is smiling finally, he hopes that Dean will like these gifts.

They go to the art supply store where Castiel is drawn to a very expensive professional art kit. He keeps coming back to it and finally decides that yes he is getting that kit for Dean plus several other things he has managed to gather up.

Canvas', pain brushes, different paints not in the kit, Cloth markers, things that he is sure Dean will put to good use. After paying for it all Gabriel drives them both over to his place so they can wrap all the gifts before going back to Mike and Luc's place.

When they return Dean is sitting on the couch with his head on Luc's chest watching Criminal Minds. Castiel makes his way to the kitchen without disturbing his skidish Omega. Michael puts him to work shucking corn as Luc loves corn on the cob and seems Christmas is two days away he can get away with having it for dinner. Balthazar is making what appears to be pie, he looks up and smiles at Castiel who smiles back. Gabriel makes his way into the kitchen a few minutes later and wraps his arms around his mate kissing him on the shoulder. Balthazar spins and kisses him before returning to his baking.

Castiel lowers his eyes and peels the corn making sure there is no silk left on it. He wishes he had that kind of relationship with Dean. He knows he might never have that but, then again Gabe had said he physically beat Balthy and he is like that now. Course when Gabe got Balthazar he was in his late 20's and not just a teenager. Dean is more fragile then Balthazar was. Castiel finishes the corn, rinses, fills the kettle and puts it on to boil while Michael does the burgers.

He then steps out the back door onto the porch. He stares off in the distance trying to figure out where he let himself become the person he was when he was given the Omega of his dreams and treated him like shit. Where had he lost what he wanted out of life? When did he get so far off course?

He sits on the steps watching as new snow starts to fall.

_'Will he ever be able to trust me? What can I do to fix this? If anyone is up there please help me... Why would you help me though? I made this bed and I must lay in it... Reap what I have sown as the old saying goes.'_

He pulls out his phone and dials John Winchester's phone number. He had programmed it into his phone after Dean had requested it. He might as well see if he can get Sam for Christmas to show his Omega that he really does want him happy.

“Hello?” Comes a young voice

“Is this Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, who is this?”

“My name is Castiel Novak. I am the Alpha to your older brother Dean.”

“OH MY GOD is he alright?”

“He is.. He would like to see you for Christmas if that is possible?”

Sam laughs “Yeah, Dad is gone till after new years and I would love to see him. I am in Sioux Falls at the moment. Is there a way you can come and get me? I can text you the address I am staying at.”

Castiel smiles _'This is going to make Dean so happy'_ “Yes, I will head out now to get you. I am driving a royal blue Nissan Titan with Kansas plates. I will be there in about 7 hours give or take on the road conditions.”

Sam chuckles “Alright I will make dinner for when you get here. I can't wait to see Dean again. I miss him so much.”

Castiel says his goodbyes to the boy then grabs the keys in his hand that belong to his oldest brother and takes off to collect the one thing he knows will make his Omega happy.

Dean gets up off Luc a short time later when he hears a vehicle leave. He walks to the window and watches as Michael's truck takes off out of the driveway. When he walks into the kitchen Michael and Balthazar are putting pies in the oven and Gabriel is eating what appears to be strawberries. That is when he realizes that the person who left was Castiel.

“M-Mike where is Cas going?” He asks not wanting to interrupt the Alpha but, he has to know where his Alpha went.

Michael looks at him with a confused look on his face “He was just outside... Why did he leave?”

Dean nods “He left in the Titan. Is he upset with me? Did I make him mad? Why would he leave?” tears run down the Omegas cheeks.

Luc pulls the crying Omega to him “Mike call that pup and find out what he is doing please”

Michael nods and grabs his phone. Castiel doesn't answer but Michael leaves a voice mail telling him to call as soon as it is safe to do so.

Luc takes Dean back into the living room trying to calm the boys fears that the Alpha abandoned him. Course Luc really can't say what his cousin is doing but he is sure it isn't abandoning his Omega.

 


	15. Sioux Falls

**3 Hours Later:**

Castiel is at a gas station when he calls Mikes phone. Luc answers on the second ring.

“Castiel, where the fuck are you?”

“I am heading to Sioux Falls to get Sam Winchester. Dean wants to see his baby brother and seems their father is away I told Sam I would come get him. I didn't think it would matter that I was gone. Dean seemed pretty content curled up on your chest wrapped in your arms where he has been all day. I hope this will help him heal and be able to trust me more. Otherwise I ain't sure how much more I can take.”

“Casi, he loves you, he is going through a lot right now. He needs to know that you are here for him when he wants you. You can't just take off on a whim without telling anyone anything. He thinks you are abandoning him. He didn't eat dinner, he has cried all night.”

Castiel lets his head drop hitting the side of the truck. “Is he still awake?”

“No, he is finally asleep.”

“Tell him I will be back tomorrow with a very special gift for him. I am sorry but, I have to pay for the gas and finish the drive. I will call tomorrow morning. Tell him I love him please.”

“I will relay your messages but, from now on, think before you act, Casi.”

“I will. Goodbye Luc.”

“Drive safe little one.”

Luc hangs up and looks at the sleeping Omega on the bed next to Michael. Michael shakes his head “What is he doing?”

“Getting a very special gift for Dean. He will be back tomorrow with it.”

Michael sighs “It had better be worth it.”

Luc nods “Actually it is. It is probably the best gift he could give the boy.”

Michael smiles “And I will find out tomorrow as well?”

Luc nods “Wouldn't want him to wake up and hear what it is.”

Castiel arrives at the address Sam texted him at midnight. He knocks on the door and a very tall lanky boy answers.

“You must be Castiel, I'm Sam, Dean's little brother. Come on in it's freezing.”

A gruff looking older man walks into the entry way.

“This him?” He asks Sam

Sam nods “Yeah Bobby, this is Castiel. He is Dean's Alpha.”

Bobby nods “How is the boy?”

Castiel sighs “He is alright. He is at my brothers place with them right now. He doesn't know I am bringing Sam to him.”

Bobby nods “Alright well lets get you some food then off to bed so you don't keep that boy waiting too long with out his Alpha.”

Castiel smiles and follows them into the kitchen. They eat with minimal conversation then Bobby grabs a gift bag from the living room.

“This is for Dean from me. I would like it if you would bring it to him.”

Castiel nods “Not a problem.”

When he is in the bed Bobby gave him to sleep he is surprised when his phone beeps with a text Message.

**M:** Hey Cas, It's Dean

**C:** Hello Dean why are you up so late?

**M:** I wanted to talk to you and Mikey said I could use his phone. Why did you leave?

**C:** I went to get you a gift. I will be back in the morning around 11 if the weather is good.

**M:** I really just want you here with me tonight. I thought you were going to leave and not come back.

**C:** I am not going to abandon you Dean. I just wanted to bring this home to you. You really want this and I hope it can make up for some of the horrible things I have done to you. I love you Dean and I hate the fact that you are afraid of me. I would never hurt you physically. I know I have been a bastard in the past and I have treated you like shit but, I would never hit you.

**M:** I think I know this deep down but, when I have them dreams they scare the pants off of me. I know I should have fought the fear today and spent time with you but, I couldn't. I love you too and I want you back here as soon as possible.

**C:** Then go to sleep my love and I will be there. I have a long drive tomorrow to get home but, I will be leaving at 6am so the earliest I can be there is 11 or 12 so sleep in.

**M:** If I am asleep when you get here wake me up. I want to see you when I open my eyes.

**C:** I promise I will wake you up. Now go get some rest love.

**M:** Good Night Cas, I love you, See you soon.

**C:** Good Night Dean, I love you too, See you as soon as I can.

Castiel smiles as he lays his phone down on the table with the alarm set for 5 am so he can shower and eat before he leaves.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive back doesn't seem half as long as the drive there but, Castiel believes it is because now he has someone to talk to. They carry on conversations about all sorts of things, school, work, hobbies and Dean.

Sam had grabbed some of Dean's things that were stored at their uncles place. Castiel knows that Dean will be happy to have them and to finally see his little brother.

When they arrive Michael opens the door and he smiles as soon as his eyes land on Sam.

“Well hello young one. You must be Dean's gift”

Sam blushes “Yeah”

“Well I do believe according to the text messages that Castiel has to go wake him up. Come along I will get you settled in the other guest room as Castiel is sharing a room with your brother.”

Sam nods “Y-Yeah Okay”

Castiel makes his way to Dean's room where the Omega is curled around Castiel's pillow.

He kneels in front of the bed so he is face to face with the Omega. “Dean, Love, I am back.”

Dean opens his eyes and smiles at him. Castiel can tell that the Omega had been crying, he knows Luc told him Dean cried but, these are recent.

Castiel cups the Omegas face “Come on I have a very special gift for you that cannot wait till Christmas for you to open it.”

Dean set up “Okay. Let me potty first.”

Castiel waits for Dean on the bed as the Omega runs to the bathroom, he hears him brush his teeth and then he is standing there smiling at the Alpha.

Castiel stands and holds his hand out for him to take. Dean takes it and allows Castiel to lead him out of the room.

They hit the living room and Castiel sets the Omega on the sofa “Wait here I will go get it.”

He finds Sam talking to Luc in the guest room. “I kinda need him.” He says to his older cousin.

Luc nods and watches as Castiel leads the boy away. Michael smiles at his mate as Luc licks his lips like he wants to eat the boy up.

Castiel leads Sam to the sofa his older brother sits on. As they approach Dean snaps around

“Sammy!” He says with shock in his voice, he rounds the couch and pulls his baby brother into a hug.

Castiel smiles and backs away from the brothers. He watches as Dean's Omega takes over in his examination of his baby brother.

“You've lost weight... Is dad not feeding you like he should? You are getting so big. Who said you could grow taller then me?”

Sam laughs “Yeah I am eating whatever dad makes, When he is home. I am staying with uncle Bobby right now though. You know how he cooks.”

Dean smiles and pulls his brother into another hug. They sit on the couch together talking. Castiel is happy that he is able to make his Omega so happy.

Dean sits with Sam at lunch and then they spend time talking in Dean's room. Castiel knows that Dean will probably tell his brother about how bad Cas treated him. He is waiting for the boy to get mad at him and he would have every right to get that way. Castiel is pissed at himself for how he treated the kind hearted Omega.

As the day goes on Castiel is happy to see how much Dean is smiling, laughing and just genuinely enjoying himself with his brother. As the night comes to an end Castiel finds both the brothers asleep in Dean's bed. He smiles and covers them both up. He returns to the living room to finish watching the documentary he was watching on the migration of the monarch butterfly. He is woken up by someone shifting on the sofa next to him. Looking he realizes that at some point Dean made his way out onto the couch next to him. Castiel pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers the Omega up as he himself kicks his feet up on the coffee table to get more comfortable. He is sure in the morning he will regret the decision to sleep on the sofa but, for now he doesn't want to move Dean who has curled up next to him.

 

 

 


	16. Dean Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pissed off Omega

In the morning Luc is the one who finds the two young lovers curled together on the sofa. He smiles, snaps a picture then shakes Castiel awake.

“Come on little one. Time to wake up.”

Castiel opens his eyes looking up at his cousin. Some how he had managed to lay on the sofa and Dean was between him and the back of it.

Dean smiles “I had to fight with you to get you to lay down. You were sliding off the sofa onto the floor. You said you didn't want to squish me but, as you see Alpha we fit just fine.”

Castiel smiles, nods then kisses Dean on the nose “Yes and now we have to get up as we are taking up the sofa.”

Castiel gets up off the sofa and as he predicted his back screams at him for sleeping there. He stretches it a few minutes before there are hands on his lower back where he has the spine issue. He recognizes the hands as those of his older brother Gabriel.

“Come on pup, lets get your back realigned.” Gabe says and drags him off in the direction of the room him and Balthazar slept in.

Dean follows close behind then he stops at the door to his room. “Sammy, you up?”

“Yeah, uh, I guess. I was just so comfortable” comes a still tired voice from behind the door.

Dean chuckles “well whenever you are ready to get up, Michael made breakfast.”

“I'm going to shower first then I will be out.”

“Alright, no rush.”

Dean continues his trek to Gabriel's room. Balthazar is on the bed watching Gabriel realign Castiel's back.

Dean bites his lip “I didn't know you had a back problem Cas or I would have made you go into a bedroom.”

Castiel smiles at him as best he can “It is alright, Sweetie, I should have moved us to a bed instead of falling asleep there. It only takes a minute to fix.”

Dean moves over to where Castiel's head is laying at the foot of the bed and kneels in front of him.

Castiel still smiles and holds out his hand to the Omega who takes it, kisses it then holds it.

They hear a knock on the front door a short time later. Michael goes to open the door and then Castiel hears the sweet voice of his mother. Castiel smiles at the sounds of his mother's chipper voice, though he fears that soon enough it will the harsh words of how disappointed she is in him. He knows his father will not be happy with how he has treated Dean.

He gets off the bed now that Gabe has his back fixed, he pulls on his shirt then takes Dean's hand leading him out into the living room where his Alpha parents await.

His mother stands “Hello my little one.” She pulls him into a hug that seems a bit too tight.

His father stands after, half smiles and pulls him into a hug that is also too tight. “Castiel, son, we would like to talk to you, alone. Omega, Michael has requested that you go with him to the store as he is unsure as to what your little brother likes to eat.”

Dean nods, kisses Castiel, then heads off to find Michael who is dressing by the front door. Dean pulls on his coat, hat and gloves as he pushes his feet into his boots. He is sure that Castiel's parents are going to punish him for the way he treated Dean. Dean really wishes that they would just let it go. He is fine and they are moving past this. He follows Michael to the Titan and they are off to the store.

When they return Castiel is sitting on the porch with his head down. Dean jumps out as soon as the truck comes to a stop. He kneels in the snow in front of his Alpha.

He wraps his arms around Castiel and kisses him on the forehead. “This shit is getting out of fucking hand.”

Castiel's head flies up to look at one very pissed off Omega.”What?”

“You know you fucked up and so do I. We can't get passed this if everyone keeps punishing you for it. I have had enough of this shit. It was me it happened to and if anyone has anything to say about it it should be me and only me. I am sure now Sam knows and I wasn't telling him because I was trying to forget about it.”

Castiel nods “I know sweetie. I think it is just because I let everyone in my family down.”

Dean shakes his head “I don't give a flying fuck who you let down. It is our life and yes it was fucked up originally but, dammit we are trying to work that out. I hear one more thing about what happened and I am gunna start throwing punches. Enough is enough. I love you and we are going to work this shit out so we can be a happy couple if it kills us GOT IT?”  
Castiel chuckles “Got it... You're cute when you're angry.”

Dean smiles “Suck up, come on help us with the groceries please.”

Castiel nods and follows his mate over to the truck as Michael crawls out.

“Dean is right you know? You can't get over something if everyone is going to drag you back into it. I will talk to Luc and make sure no one mentions it again. Grammy just says 'Eh, he is young and he was bound to screw up.' Grampy as well said you are a young Alpha and they screw up. So there is no reason for anyone in the family to punish you. The only one that has the right to do that is your mate.”

Dean nods as he hands Castiel several bags from the back of the truck. Michael gets loaded up as does Luc and Gabe who came out to help. They get all the food in the house. Sam hops up when Dean walks in and follows him out to the kitchen to help put things away.

Dean looks at his little brother who looks like he was lectured as well. “You okay Sammy?”

Sam shrugs “I was told how proper Alphas are supposed to act.”

Castiel shakes his head “Sorry Sam, I should have told them to leave you alone.”

Dean puts the jar of mayonnaise in the fridge and walks out into the living room where Castiel's parents are sitting.

“Mr. and Mrs. Novak can I talk to you a second... Well I don't really want to talk but I am going to say this with or without your permission. Listen and listen closely. The next one of you to stick you Alpha nose in Cas and my life without my permission is going to be the first one I jack slap. What happened between us is to stay there, between us. I don't care that he hurt your feelings by being the way he was. It really is none of your business at all. It happened to me. As for you two thinking it is your place to tell my baby brother how to act that is really none of your damn business. He is being raised by and Alpha who is actually pretty good at being one. So back the hell off.”

Both Alphas sit there in shock as Lucifer starts chuckling. Gabriel walks out and grabs Dean by the arm attempting to lead him back into the kitchen where he can cool down.

“Thank you folks he will be here all week. How about a round of applause for our mouthy Omega.”

Balthy, Luc, Michael, Gabe, Sam and Castiel all clap. Their father smiles finally and claps along with them as does their mother.

Amelia gets to her feet and hugs the fuming Omega “We are sorry my dear, You are right we had no right to punish Castiel for that. It is clearly your choice if he is punished. We also are sorry for talking to your little brother without your permission. We were only stating that us Alphas treat our Omegas differently then any other Alpha. We meant no harm by it.”

James walks over, hugs Dean “We good son?”

Dean nods “Yeah we are good. It's just that we are trying to forget the shit that happened and everyone keeps throwing it back in Cas' face and I think that that is one of our problems. I think it is one thing keeping that wedge between us where we are afraid of the other not wanting us. I know I want him and I am going to fight tooth and nail to keep him but, this thing keeps coming up and it puts him in a depressed state where he thinks it is best to give me to his brother because he is afraid to screw up again.”

Castiel's eyes go wide. He was unaware that Dean had heard that conversation.

Dean sighs and sits on Castiel's lap, the Alpha wraps his arms around the young Omega pulling him back to his chest. He loves the fact that the Omega lets him do this and feels that if they did more touching now it might help with their healing.

Luc sits in another chair pulling Michael onto his lap as Balthy pulls Gabe onto his causing Luc to laugh.

Balthazar smiles “Well he is short, it seems weird for me to sit on his lap.”

Sam sits in the chair next to his brother.

James looks at his family in front of him and smiles they all seem relatively happy with their lives. “How about take out for dinner tonight Michael as there is a lot of cooking to be done for Christmas tomorrow?”

Michael nods “Works for me dad. I am kinda dreading all the cooking to be done for tomorrow. I know I have help but it is just the majority of the morning is spent in the kitchen.”

Luc kisses him on the neck “You have plenty of help to make it go by faster my love. What were you planning on ordering James?”

He shrugs “Majority rules. You all pick, I will eat anything.”

Dean shrugs “It's up to y'all, I'll eat whatever as well”

Sam nods

Michael thinks a minute “How about pizza and movies?”

Luc nods as do Balthy and Gabe. Amelia smiles and takes out a pen and pad to write the order down.

Once all the pizza's are ordered everyone makes their way into the living room to settle down to watch Christmas movies.

They all have fun and for once since they have been together Dean feels comfortable and content. He leans back into Castiel after they are both done eating. Michael fetches blankets for everyone so they can all snuggle up and finish watching the selected movies. Sam curls up into Dean's lap and is soon sound asleep. After two more movies Luc notices that only himself and Balthazar are awake.

Balthazar looks over at the Alpha “Is Mike a sound sleeper?”

Luc nods “Is Gabe?”

Balthazar smiles “Guy could sleep through a hurricane.”

 


	17. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's family arrives.   
> Michael forgets to uninvite his Alpha aunt Naomi and her Beta husband Zachariah.   
> Luc is needed to try to save the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a lot so i might add chapters a bit faster.

“Then what is it you want to talk about?”

“Why didn't you want me? Why did you give me to Gabe?”

Luc sighs “He needed a mate and you fit with him better then with me. You two are perfect together Balthy.”

“Well, I am not going to disagree that now we are great together. However, we had our hard times and there was a time I hoped you would have rescued me darling. Right now though, I wouldn't give up the little annoying bastard for the world.”

Luc chuckles “I almost did rescue you when I found out what he had done but, he begged me to give him another chance with you.”

Balthazar smiles “In a way I am glad you did but, I would have gone with you in a heart beat darling. You were the first Alpha to care about me for who I was and not because I was in the whorehouse. I wish at times I would have died there... Everything I have gone through... I still feel I do not deserve any of this most of the time. I really do not deserve all the attention this pain in the arse gives me.”

Lucifer shakes his head “You do deserve it all and more B. Gabriel would sell his soul to make you happy. I have never seen him so happy or so devoted to anyone or anything like he is with you. When he begged me to let him make you happy he was crying, again something we have never seen him do, I couldn't tell him no. He loves you more then anything in this world and I am glad he is treating you better. You deserved to be treated as a human and not the fuck toy you were.”

“Is that why you always paid for the whole night when you rented me? So I could be treated like a human?”

“Did I not do just that?”

“You did. I used to pray you would show up and rent me so I wouldn't have to deal with the other Alphas. I was surprised when you bought me that night. I kept waiting to go back to the cages or back to the machines. I don't think it hit me that I was free of there till Gabe changed his ways and was treating me like I was some sort of precious thing he had to have. The nightmares are often about my time there but, you told me not to tell anyone where I was from, so I think poor Gabe thinks they are all about him... Do you think he would not want me if he found out where you got me from?”

Luc shrugs “I would hope he would. I just didn't think it was a good thing to tell anyone back then. You two are mated and married now so, if you feel you want to share that with him then, by all means do it. I know he was talking about adopting children with you next year so, maybe you should tell him where you came from before some social worker pulls it up.”

Balthazar runs his fingers through his Alphas hair “I know he was upset when he found out I wasn't fertile. He is sort of jealous of Castiel because Dean is fertile and they will have their own children. If I was fertile I wouldn't have been in that whorehouse no, no, I would have been in a breeding camp giving my babies to the wealthiest who came to impregnate me. I will tell him when we go home, you're right he wants children and it is best I tell him now, so it isn't a surprise when a social worker or something pulls it up.”

Luc smiles “I really think it will hit him a bit hard but not in a bad way. He thinks I got you like I did Dean. I am actually glad Dean's father sold him to an Auction house and not a whorehouse or a breeding farm.”

Balthazar looks over at the young Omega and nods “It would have destroyed him. He is too fragile to be in a place like that, either one would have fucked him up for life if they didn't kill him.”

Luc reaches out and runs his hand over Dean's head where it rests on Castiel's chest “Yeah he isn't built for that treatment. The way Castiel treated him did this to him, could you imagine the damage from either of those places? To think Crowley was sending him to Alistair's. He is safe now and we just need Casi here to Alpha up and claim the boy, so all these head games stop and they can start their new life together.”

Balthazar cocks his head “Would you keep him if Casti didn't Alpha up?”

Luc shrugs “I would if I couldn't find another Alpha I approved of, however I do believe our little Sammy here is going to be an Omega very soon.” Luc's eyes flash glowing Alpha red briefly.

Balthazar raises an eyebrow “My dear Luc your Were is showing, best pull it back before someone sees and I think you are wrong about Sam. I distinctly smell Alpha roll off him.”

Luc cocks his head “Hmm, well, there is an Omega scent in the air that is not Dean or you my dear.”

Balthy shrugs “I do not have a clue as to who that is. However, I think my dear Lucifer, we should get our mates and the pups to bed.”

Lucifer nods and gently shakes his mate who is asleep on his chest “Come on my love, let's go to bed now.”

Michael sits up “I'm not tired” he mumbles as his eyes close again

Luc chuckles “Sure you're not, come on”

He helps his mate to bed then heads back out, he watches as Balthazar wakes his mate with the gentlest touches and the sweetest words. He smiles as Balthazar leads his still half asleep Alpha down the hall.

“Goodnight Luc”

“Goodnight Balthazar, Gabriel, sleep well you two.”

Gabe makes a half grunted sound as Balthazar smiles leading him into their room and closing the door behind them.

Luc picks up Sam who shifts a bit then remains asleep. A distinct Alpha scent rolls off him. Luc knows that in the next couple days the boy will be presenting.

Once he has the boy in bed he lifts Dean, carries him into bed, then goes out and grabs Castiel. Once they are all in bed, he wakes his Uncle and Aunt to get them into their bed. After all that, he goes back out checks the doors, takes out a few things that have to be at room temperature for Michael to cook with, checks that the brining turkey is still cold enough in the cooler, then makes his way to his bedroom where he finds Michael sitting up looking for him.

“I wondered where you were, darling.”

Luc smiles “I was getting all you sleepy heads into bed and locking up the house my love. I am here now, go back to sleep, there is a busy day tomorrow and the grandparents will be here as well as cousins, aunts, uncles and such.”

Michael nods as he settles his head on Luc's chest. He is asleep before Luc finishes getting comfortable.

When Lucifer wakes in the morning it is to Dean sitting on the foot of his bed with his hands over his ears. There is yelling from the living room and one of the shouting voices is Castiel's. Lucifer touches Dean's shoulder so the Omega turns to

him. Dean has tears running from his eyes and a hand print on the right side of his face.

“Dean, who hit you?”

“Some woman, she said I was improperly trained when I didn't lower my head talking to Cas.”

“So she hit you?” Luc's anger flares however, he doesn't want to scare the Omega anymore then he already is.  
“Y-Yeah to put me in my place. Cas is out there yelling at her after yelling at me to get in here away from her. I can't do this Luc, I just can't”

“I will take care of this, Enough is enough. This is MY house My rules.” A growl sounds from Luc as he walks out into the living room where all the yelling is going on. His eyes land on Balthazar who is cowering behind Sam and Gabe.

“ENOUGH NAOMI!” Luc's growl sounds along with the words.

The whole room goes instantly quiet.

“CASTIEL, GO TO YOUR MATE NOW!”

“Yes Luc” Castiel ducks his head and rushes off to Dean

“NAOMI, YOU AND ZACH, ARE TO LEAVE NOW!” Another growl deeper then the first, more animalistic sounds from him

Naomi, Zach and their two children, Meg and Lilith rush out of the house.

“Michael, anyone else I should boot out?” there is a growl still in his voice

Michael shakes his head “No love, they were the only ones causing problems. I am sorry, I forgot to take them off the list.”

“Lets just hope they didn't screw up a good day and that Castiel can fix Dean.”

Michael hangs his head “Honestly, I tried to break them up but, they just walked over me like everyone does.”

Luc pulls him into his arms kissing him on the forehead “It's alright love. Let's get the day going on a better note now that the dicks are gone. Castiel is talking to Dean in our room so I am stuck in my pajamas for a bit longer.”

Michael smiles “Luc, my love, we are all in our pajamas.”

He smiles and kisses his mate “So I see.”

Michael heads out in the kitchen to finish getting things ready for dinner.

Luc looks over at Gabe who is calming his mate. Sam sits on the sofa like it was him on the receiving end of the yelling..

Lucifer sits next to him “You alright Sam?”

Sam nods “Reminds me of when my dad is home. All he does is yell and when Dean was there, he was the one dad took it out on. Just because he is the Omega dad would blame him for everything. The look he got when Castiel yelled at him was the same one he would get when Dad would yell at him. I hope Cas can fix him.”

Luc nods “Me too. I think your brother will understand that is was not Castiel's intention to yell at him as a punishment but, simply to get him to follow the direction and leave the room to get away from Naomi.”

Sam nods “Yeah, Dean is smart.”

 


	18. More Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco with Naomi the day proceeds

Castiel and Dean walk out of the room a short time later and Dean is actually smiling even though his eyes look like he was crying.   
Dean smiles at Luc before heading into the kitchen to join Michael and Balthazar, who Gabriel finally calmed down.   
The Alphas all sit in the living room. Castiel still has a pissed off edge to him for another ten to fifteen minutes. He then sighs looking at Luc who smiles at him.  
“At least you managed to calm your Omega down Casi. That is a good thing.”  
Castiel nods “I explained that I wasn't mad at him, I just wanted him away from Naomi before she could hurt him again. If she wasn't a woman I would have tore her arm off and beat her to death with it.”  
Luc nods “If it had been me, I would have hit her either way, I never stand for anyone hitting my mate. You are too nice Casi boy.”  
Castiel smiles “At times, I guess.”  
Dean and Balthazar deliver breakfast to everyone in the living room, then they return to the kitchen to get things ready for dinner.   
Once everything is set and ready Michael leads his mother, grandmother, who showed up part way through breakfast, Balthazar and Dean back into the living room to open gifts.  
Dean had gotten Castiel the complete set of Harry Potter books and Movies, a keurig coffee machine for his office, a case of mixed teas for it, a new trenchcoat as his is threadbare and ugly, and a new messenger bag as his is stapled together.   
Castiel smiles and kisses Dean after he opens all the gifts “Thank you so much Dean. These things will come in handy.”  
Dean smiles “I am glad you like them. I really only knew to get you things you needed or could use.”  
Castiel got Dean several clothes that Dean knew of they had gotten them when they were together at the mall. He is surprised to see that he has a few more from his Alpha. He reads the backs of the books as he pulls them out.  
Balthy giggles “I love them books. They were the first books I read when I started living with Gabe. I finally got his stubborn arse to read them as well.”  
Dean smiles “I will have to read them.”  
Castiel leans forward to look over his Omegas shoulder as Dean is sitting on the floor in front of him. “I was hoping you would like them my love. It took a bit for Gabe and I to get them in order”  
Dean turns his face to the Alpha and kisses him “I do like them.”  
Castiel pulls over the rest of his presents   
Dean smiles wider as he opens the sketch books, canvas, brushes, and paints that are in a box in front of the bigger box. When he opens the big box from Castiel he almost chokes on his own saliva. He had seen this art kit advertised on the ART channel. It is expensive and said to be the best for any artist.  
He gets on his knees, spins and pulls his Alpha in for a huge kiss, when they part he is smiling with tears running down his face.  
“Thank you sooo much Cas. I love it.”  
“You are very welcome Dean. I think we can turn part of my office into your studio.”  
Dean's eyes widen “Really?”  
Castiel smiles nodding. “It is plenty big enough for both of us in there. It was originally the master bedroom. It's twice the size of our room.”  
Dean nods “Okay, then, when we go home we can work on that, if you like.”  
Dean also ends up with several gift cards to different Omega shops and Visa cards he can use anywhere from the rest of Cas' family.   
Sam hands him the bag from Bobby. It contains a few flannel shirts, a gift card, and a photo album. The album has pictures of Dean, Sam, their parents, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and everyone else they consider family.   
Dean smiles at Sam who says “We will have to look at that later.”  
Dean nods and takes the small gift Sam hands him. Opening it has Dean crying again. He lifts the simple necklace out of the box with tears pouring from his eyes. Sam had originally given him the necklace when they were younger but, when John had Dean rush the morning he sold him, he hadn't put it back on. Now he had it again. Sam moves over to his big brother and pulls him in for a hug as he slips the necklace back on the Omegas neck.   
“Th-thank you”  
Sam smiles “I figured you would want it back.”  
Dean nods holding the little face in his hand as he rests his head on Sam's shoulder.  
“This is an awesome Christmas. I am glad you are here Sammy.”  
“Me too.”  
Once the presents are all opened, the cooking crew heads back into the kitchen to get things started for dinner. Around noon Dean comes out of the kitchen with sandwiches for the Alphas in the living room. He then heads back into the kitchen after making sure to kiss his Alpha several times.

After Dinner is served and everyone is stuffed with desserts, they all again migrate to the living room leaving Michael, Dean and Sam to clean up.  
Michael looks at Dean and Sam “Tell you what, lets just put the food away and we can do dishes tomorrow. Sound good to you guys?”  
Both boys nod and go about helping him pack the food into containers to place in the fridge.   
Once they are done they place the dishes in the sinks and all head into the room where everyone is talking.   
Sam sits on the floor by Dean who sits in front of Castiel again. Castiel rubs Dean's shoulders as the Omega pulls out his photo album so he can go through it with Sam.   
Dean and Sam are two of the first ones to fall asleep that night. Castiel stands to carry Dean to bed.  
“Castiel I would like to talk to you in my office after you put them to bed.” Lucifer speaks softly so as not to wake his mate who is asleep on his chest.  
Castiel nods “Alright, I will join you in there after I put Dean in bed.”  
Lucifer nods as he wakes Michael to bring him into bed.   
Once Castiel lays Dean on his bed he covers the Omega up, kisses him on the forehead and heads out to see what his cousin could want.  
He knocks softly on Luc's office door.  
“Come on in Castiel.”  
He swallows, Opens the door and steps into the spacious office. Luc is sitting in his office chair with his computer on.   
“Have a seat pup” he motions to the sofa  
Castiel sits “You wanted to talk to me?”  
Luc smiles “Yeah, I believe Dean is ready to go home with you when you leave. However, Michael would like it if you two stayed till after New Years. I have convinced him to let you guys go home for a couple days as a test run for Dean. I would like to see if he can get over the things that happened to him in your house or if they are going to be a constant reminder to him.”  
Castiel nods “that is a good idea... What if he can't get over them?”  
Luc smiles “Then you move. I have a place here in town, granted it is on the other side of town but, I will give it to you guys. We can do another test run with that place and see if he is able to live there with you.”  
Castiel smiles “Would I give you my place?”  
Luc shakes his head “No you sell it and use the money to start your family.”  
Castiel smiles “Alright. So when do I take Dean to my place?”  
Luc bites his lip “I will have to work that out with Michael.”  
Castiel nods “Alright. I will contact someone about selling my place just in case he can't live there.”  
Luc nods “Alright little one head to bed. I will see you in the morning. Michael is going to kill me if I ain't in bed in a few minutes.”  
Castiel stands “Goodnight Luc.”  
“Goodnight Castiel.”


	19. December 27th

The next morning Castiel wakes to an empty bed. He can hear Michael talking to Sam in the living room but, he has no idea where Dean is. He hopes that the kid hasn't had another bad dream about him and is currently with Luc, because he is not sure how much more of that he is going to be able to stand. He rolls out of bed, goes to the bathroom then dresses. When he enters the living room Sam smiles at him as does Michael.

“Dean and Luc went into town they should be back soon little one. Dean didn't want to wake you as you were dead to the world.”

Castiel smiles “So he is alright then?”

Michael nods “Yes, he is just gone with Luc.”

Castiel smiles and heads into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

Dean returns an hour later. He carries in a bunch of bags as does Luc. When he notices Castiel is awake he rushes over to kiss him.

“Luc took me shopping today. It was fun. I went to a few of the Omega shops in town and got too many things I am sure. I have never been to one of them shops. I got clothes, vitamins, snacks that are made just for me as well as a cookbook for pregnant Omegas in case I ever get that way. They have other things for that as well there and the last shop we went to took all the gift cards and it is a cheapest with the best stuff according to Luc.”

Lucifer nods “The brands they have are the best and they sell the stuff dirt cheap. I told him that that is definitely the place he wants to shop from now on.”

Castiel smiles he is glad that Dean was able to go to these places and that he had Luc to go with him to show him the things he was going to need. Castiel himself knew nothing about what an Omega needs.

Dean sits on Castiel's lap “Hey Luc can you grab my son out of the cage please. I bought him some stuff and want to show it to him.”

Lucifer smiles and heads in to get his quote unquote nephew out of the cage. Misha is very happy to see his daddy when Luc brings him to Dean. Dean cuddles him a bit then hands him off to Castiel so he can grab the bag with the stuff for the bird in it.

“D.D?” Misha cocks his head watching Dean

“One second baby boy. I bought you some things.”

Misha squawks a bit and ruffles his feathers as Dean gets closer with the bag.

Once he is again sitting on Castiel's lap he pulls out a couple stuffies, a hanging fleece bed, a few chewy toys, a couple mirrors and a new water dish. Bigger then his old one so he can partially bathe in it. Misha plays with the stuffies on the floor for awhile then brings Dean the bunny one. Dean picks him and the bunny up and readjusts on his Alphas lap. Castiel smiles at the way Misha keeps rubbing his head against Deans stubble. Dean kisses him several times.

Lucifer smiles at Castiel who nods knowing that Luc is thinking of how Dean will act once he has his own children. He knows the Omega will be a very loving parent to their children just by watching the way he interacts with Misha and with Sam. Dean has had a lot of practice with raising a child as he raised Sammy while his own father was always to busy.

Luc finally says “Oh Castiel, I have talked to my wonderful mate over there and he thinks that this weekend would be a good time for that thing we talked about last night.”

Castiel smiles like he has just won the lottery “That is awesome. Thank you guys.”

Both Alphas smile at the excitement of the younger Alpha.

Michael sighs “Ugh, I guess I should get lunch going.”

He walks out into the kitchen to do just that. Luc cocks an eyebrow.

“Mike did you go anywhere today?”

“No, Luc I never go anywhere on my vacations.” He snaps out.

“You alright love?” Lucifer says

Michael sighs again “I am just irritated. I want to go out somewhere that is not in this damn house. It seems the only places I go when I am on vacation are all in this house.”

“We can go out to eat. I am sure Dean wont mind cooking for Castiel and Sam.”

Michael shakes his head “It is my job to make lunch for people. It is not the job of the guests to cook while we run off to get something at a restaurant. What if they want to go out to eat? That just makes us look like assholes Luc.”

the anger in his mates voice has Luc raising his eyebrow yet again.

“Darling, I can see that you are stressed. Come with me.”

“Lucifer I have to make lunch.” he snaps

“MICHAEL ANGELES, GET YOUR ASS INTO OUR BEDROOM, NOW!” Luc commands.

Michael lowers his head “Yes Alpha”

Lucifer watches as his mate follows through with the order, then steps into the living room “Dean, darling, would you mind fixing lunch?”

Dean shakes his head “Not at all. I will fix you and Mikey something as well.”

“Thank you. Now I am going to find out what the hell is up with my little Alpha.”

Dean heads into the kitchen to make lunch as Luc heads to his room to see if he can get Michael to tell him what is wrong.

“Michael, do you feel you can tell me what is wrong today? One minute you are fine and the next you are snapping my head off?”

Michael shrugs “I don't know Luc. I feel off lately. Maybe it has to do with the fact we have people staying here and we aren't as intimate as we normally are, or maybe it's because Sam is so close to his first Rut and it has my Alpha getting territorial... No that ain't it. I really don't know darling. I just feel off and cranky.”

Luc sits next to his mate “Michael, love of my life, if you want to go away for dinner or just to drive around you know I will do anything to make you happy. I don't like having to command you to do anything, you know this right?”

Michael nods “I also know that it is weird that I follow your orders without hesitation. I am not an Omega, I shouldn't feel the need to fulfill you every wish like that.”

Lucifer nods “But, you are a good mate and you know how to make your Alpha happy. I love you more then anything in this world my love.”

Michael smiles “And I love you more then anyone else in existence. You are the only one I am ever going to be with.”

Luc kisses his mate “Good I am glad that is all settled.”

Michael bites Luc's bottom lip “Me too, now what do you say we have some fun while they are all eating lunch?”

Luc growls and pushes Mike to the bed.

 


	20. Failed Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Castiel's place for the weekend...  
> Can he get over his fears and enjoy himself there or will their weekend be cut short???

At dinner time both Alphas walk into the kitchen where Dean is cooking pasta. Castiel is sitting at the island talking to Dean.

Castiel looks up at his older brother “Is everything alright Michael?”

Michael smiles “Yes, sorry about earlier. I'm just not feeling like myself lately. Dean if you like I can finish that?”

Dean shakes his head “I got this Mike, you and Luc can take a seat and Cas you wanna go grab Sammy so I can serve in a minute. The garlic bread has to come out in like a minute.”

Castiel stands and heads to get Sam as Luc checks the bread and Mike takes his seat at the table.

Luc pulls the bread out as Dean starts plating the pasta. Castiel walks back into the kitchen alone.

Dean cocks an eyebrow “Cas? Forget someone?”

Castiel shakes his head “It appears that Sam has gone into Rut in his room. He asked me to send Luc.”

Lucifer nods and heads into check on the boy.

Dean smiles “Thank god he is an Alpha. Alright I will plate him food for Luc to take him once the first wave calms down.”

Castiel smiles, nods and takes Michael's plate to him as well as grabbing his own.

Dean plates Luc's food and places it in the oven so it stays warm not knowing how long Sam is going to keep the Alpha with him. He then grabs his own plate and sits at the table.

Luc returns a few minutes later reeking of Sam's pheromones. Dean wrinkles his nose but Luc shrugs.

“Mine in the oven Dean?”

Dean nods

Luc sits “He was just scared. I talked to him about it and described that this is only wave one of a weeks worth of torment. I gave him a few toys that weren't used and told him I would bring him food and water shortly.” he explains to Dean to ease any worry in the Omega

Dean smiles “I'm glad really that you are the one helping him through this. I would hate to see what our father would have done. Probably would have hired hookers for the boy.”

Luc shakes his head “Not what him or they need. He will be fine in a week.”

That Friday Castiel asks Dean if he would like to go home for the weekend. Dean is excited to go there but at the same time he is afraid.

They head out after breakfast. Castiel decides to leave Misha with his uncles as they are only going to be gone for the weekend. Dean loves him up before they do leave. As they pull into the house Dean's nerves start to kick up. His brain starts playing out things that have happened to him there. He closes his eyes tight praying the memories will fade and that he can be happy here. Castiel pulls the car up to his normal parking spot then glances over at Dean who has his head down with his eyes squeezed tightly together.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean nods “Just gimme a minute.”

Castiel touches his arm and Dean instinctively moves away. He shakes his head a couple times trying to convince himself that he can do this.

He looks over at Castiel who has a worried look on his face “I'm good Cas. Let's go inside.”

“Dean, Sweetie, if you don't feel right about staying here because of all the shit I did to you then I understand. Luc has a solution for us.”

Dean shakes his head “I don't want you to have to move because my brain wants to keep hashing up the things we are trying to work past. I can do this.”

Castiel touches him again and this time Dean doesn't pull away “Alright we will try this but, if it gets to overwhelming then we can leave. I wont be mad or anything. I am just thinking about what is best for you. I don't want you to be afraid to be alone with me.”

Dean smiles “I am good, It's just a bit right now. I will be fine. Come on lets go inside shall we. I gotta pee.”

Castiel smiles “Alright but, just keep in mind if it gets too stressful we leave.”

Dean nods and tries to calm the butterflies that are fluttering in his stomach.

_'You can do this. He has changed. He loves you Dean. Please don't fuck up'_

They walk into the house and the butterflies that were fluttering lightly in his stomach start to go crazy. His hands shake and he forces himself to walk to the bathroom because he really does have to pee. Once in there he goes then sits on the toilet with his head in his hands. He wills himself to relax, however the more he tries the more his anxiety flares up and the more he shakes.

_'Come on you can do this Dean. You love the guy and you know how hard he is trying to change. He wants to be with you and to make you happy....'_

From somewhere in the back of his mind another voice speaks up

_'What if it was all an act in front of the others to lure you back here. Lure you to think he is changed just to get his little slave boy back? Think about it Dean...'_

_'No, no this is not the way to think about it. We have already been down this road. He HAS changed... He knows he loves me and needs me with him... He is trying to be the Alpha I need and want. He is over being the way he was before. We ARE going to be happy together... Maybe not here in this house but we are going to be happy'_

He doesn't realize how long he has been in the bathroom till there is a soft knock on the door.

“Dean, sweetie, are you alright in there?”

“Y-Y-eah Cas I am alright. I will be right out... Gimme a minute please.”

“Dean if there is anything wrong please tell me”

“N-no I am f-f-fine”

Castiel opens the door to see him sitting there with his head in his hands breathing way to fast to be good for him. He moves and kneels down in front of his Omega.

“Dean, let's go back to Luc's where you feel safe. This isn't going to work obviously. Don't worry Luc has another place for us to try next time. Come on your going to pass out if you keep breathing like this.”

“NO DAMMIT, I want this to work. I want to be able to be with you and not be afraid of you.” Tears run down his face

Castiel pulls the crying Omega into his lap and wraps his arms around him.

“Dean, it is this house. This is where all the bad shit happened to you, that is why your body and mind are afraid to come back here.”

“But I don't want to go back to Luc's yet. I want to spend time alone with you without their supervision.”

Castiel kisses him on the cheek “Then we get a hotel room for the weekend. How does that sound? Maybe we can get one close the the winter festival and go there?”

Dean looks up with a small smile “Y-you would do that?”

Castiel wipes the tears from Dean's face “Of course I would. I want you to be happy my love and it isn't going to happen here. So if you can't be here and you don't want to go back to Luc's then the next step is a hotel room and it would be great if we got one close to the winter festival don't you think?”

Dean nods and kisses Castiel “I am sorry though...”

“Stop right there.. You have no reason to be sorry. This is all my doing and we aren't going to argue over it. Now we didn't bring anything in with us so we have nothing to carry out. If you want to run out to the car I will just grab my winter jacket and I will be right out. The keys are by the door.”

Dean nods “Okay I will wait in the car for you.”

Castiel kisses him again and watches as he leaves the bathroom, he can hear how quickly the Omega makes his escape from the house and knows he will have to move but knows that as long as he gets to keep Dean, the move is worth it. He will contact the Realtor again in the morning about selling. He will miss this house but he would rather have Dean over this place.

He stands and goes into his room for the jacket, grabs it along with his heavy gloves and an extra jacket and gloves for Dean. When he goes out to the car he sees Dean is playing on his Ipad Michael gave him. He looks up and give a sad smile to Cas as he makes his way to the car.

“Dean I told you, you have no reason to be sorry or anything. Let me see what Hotels are close the where the winter festival is being held. I grabbed an extra one of my winter jackets for you. The one you grabbed doesn't seem thick enough for my liking.”

Dean smiles as he watches Castiel open an app on his phone. He knows the jacket that Mikey bought him is plenty warm enough and that Castiel's problem lies in the fact that it doesn't smell a lot like him. No Dean's jacket smells a lot like Luc's pheromones and he thinks Castiel is getting a little territorial. For some reason that makes him smile.

“Yes, okay I have booked us a room not to far from the festival. We can head over now to check in and get settled in.”

Dean smiles and nods. He watches the little house as they back away. He wishes he could have been able to get past the shit that was done to him there. He rather likes that this place is so far away from others and that if he wanted to he could run around naked there but, if he can't be happy in it then there is no reason to stay. He knows that Castiel will hate having to leave his own place just to find somewhere else to live but, he will try to make it worth it for the Alpha.

They arrive at the hotel a short time later and Castiel hops out to grab the bags in the back. He then opens Dean's door for him and takes his hand as they head into the hotel lobby.

The clerk smiles at them as they make their way to the reception desk.

Castiel smiles back at the young man “I believe there should be a reservation for Novak.”

The clerk hits a few buttons then smiles “Yes Mr. Novak. Here is your room key. I hope you two enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you” Castiel says as he leads Dean to the elevator

Dean's eyes go big as he walks in their room. He has never stayed in a hotel before. The bed in the room is huge and at the foot of it is a hot tub. He hops on the bed and smiles at Castiel who is on his phone texting someone.

“Who are you talking to Cas?”

“Luc. I let him know we are not at my house and where we were in case he went to check on you at my old place.”

“I am sorry Cas. I know you love your house because it is so far away from people and my stupid body and mind wont let it go of what happened so we can go back there. I hope I can someday. I do really like it out there.”

Castiel shakes his head “I was going to sell it so we had the extra money when we moved into the place Luc has for us across town.”

Dean looks at him “Do you want to sell it?”

Castiel shrugs “I guess...”

“Not what I asked Alpha... Do you WANT to sell it?”

“No, not really. I designed and help build it. I would like to keep it but, if you can't go there then what is the point of keeping it?”

Dean smiles “Because this thing I am going through according to the shrink I saw the other day, might only be temporary. It should fade away with time. I know I didn't tell you I went and saw one but Luc doesn't know either. Mikey took me when I was having so much trouble with the dreams and stuff. It wasn't really for me so I only went the once but, little piece of knowledge has stayed with me and I hope that yes it does fade away so we can actually use that place as a vacation home or to eventually move back out there.”

Castiel smiles “Alright then I will keep it until you are able to go back out there or we really need the money in which case I will sell it. We can live off my savings for awhile and maybe I should look into getting a actual job when we live in the city.”

Dean shrugs “If you want to. I kinda like that you are at home but I can see where it might help more if you had an outside job as well.”

Castiel looks at him “Do you ever think about what you would like to do when we move?”

Dean shrugs “The only thing I know how to do is fix cars. Even though I was an Omega dad taught me to do that.”

Castiel smiles “You can sign up for courses at the Omega college down the street from the place Luc has, course I am not sure auto mechanics is on their curriculum. Course you could wait till we are mated and then you could go to the main college around there.”

Dean smiles “That would be great then I could maybe open a small business of fixing classic cars. Course no place will give me a loan for a real garage.”

Castiel smiles “If the house Luc is giving us is the one his Aunt used to have then it has two garages. I can turn the bigger one into a workshop with the right permit and you could work from there. Then you would just need to get your parts at the local dealers or order from online. You could start off by fixing a couple and we can sell them on the front lawn.”

Dean has a huge smile on his face “Oh my god Cas that would be awesome.”

Castiel has about the same smile “Yeah it would be. I would love to see you covered in grease.”

Dean blushes

Castiel laughs out loud “So what do you want to do? Watch T.V. go out to eat, go to the movies or, we could go check out the festival tonight?”

Dean shakes his head “I was thinking we check out that hot tub and order food. Luc gave me some money in case we stopped at a grocery store and I saw something I wanted but, now that we are here we can order either pizza or Chinese and play in the hot tub then curl up on the bed and watch movies.”

Castiel nods with a huge smile on his face “That sounds like a plan. So which one is it pizza or Chinese?”

Dean shrugs “Both?”

Castiel laughs “Sounds like a plan to be sweetheart. I will order and you can fill the hot tub.”

Dean nods and jumps off the bed. Castiel calls both places and orders the food he knows they both like, then goes and checks on Dean who is watching the hot tub fill up. Dean turns around on the side of the tub and smiles at his soon to be mate.

“I think this weekend is going to be fun. I have never been in a hotel before and I have never been to a winter festival. I hope Luc don't make us go back there. I really want this weekend with you.”

Castiel kisses him “I know my love. We can hope it will be fine with both of them that we are here.”

The food arrives and they sit in the hot tub for awhile eating the pizza. They just talk about how they both want the future for them to play out. After they have had enough of the hot tub Dean microwaves the Chinese a bit to warm it back up after he changes into his pajama pants and crawls onto the over sized bed. Castiel joins him a few minutes later. Castiel turns it to AMC in time for them to announce they are having a Patrick Swayze weekend.

Dean smiles “can we watch it please?”

Castiel chuckles “Sure. The first one is Dirty Dancing”

Dean eats a bit of his food before he outs it on the stand next to the bed. Castiel follows suite a bit later and when Dean snuggles up to him he wraps his arms around the Omega.

They stay like that through out the movie. As the credits are rolling Castiel's phone rings with 'Dance with the Devil' signaling that Luc is calling him.

“Hello Luc.”

“Castiel, I just read your message. How is Dean?”

“He is fine. We just got done watching Dirty Dancing.”

“Put him on the phone please pup”

“Sure, Dean, Luc wants to talk to you.” He holds out the phone to the worried Omega

“Hello Luc.”

“Dean can you get away from Castiel so I can talk to you please?”

“Uhm sure one sec. We need ice anyways. Cas can you go fill the ice bucket please.”

“Alright, I will be right back sweetie.”

Dean kisses him as he leaves taking the key card with him as he goes so he can let himself back in.

“Okay he is gone to get ice.”

Luc growls a bit “Is he really gone Dean?”

“Yes, Alpha, I wouldn't lie to you.”

“Good, now, who's idea was it to go to that hotel?”

“Uhm a mix of both of us I guess. I didn't want to go back to your place yet. I want to spend the weekend with him. So he suggested that we get a hotel room close to the winter festival here in Topeka. I want to go to it, I have never been and this is my first stay in a hotel. Are you going to make us go back there?”

“I should by all means. The thing was for you to see if you could stay in Castiel's place...”

Dean cuts him off “I can't stay in that house right now Luc. I want to stay with him this weekend”

“Dean...”

“Please Luc... I want to... I love him and we never have any alone time really. Unless it is to go to a store and that is not alone either. How an I supposed to know if I feel completely comfortable with him if I ain't allowed to be alone with him. I love him and I want to be able to show that to him.”

“Alright, you have made your point. I will give you this weekend. You can let me know how everything was when you get back here Sunday night.”

“Thank you Luc.”

The door opens and Castiel can see that Dean has tears in his eyes. He places the ice bucket on the desk and pulls the Omega into his arms. “Do we have to go back?”

“No, Luc says we can stay here till Sunday night.”

“Thank you Luc” Castiel says as he notices that Dean has the phone still up to his ear.

“You both are welcome and I do hope you have fun. We might see you at the winter festival as Michael wants to go there tomorrow.”

“Okay, well we are going to go back to watching Swayze. Have a goodnight Luc.”

“Goodnight Dean. Tell Castiel I bid him a goodnight as well.”

Dean hangs up after relaying the message. “I will be glad when we can move out of the Angeles house. Don't get me wrong I love them both and appreciate everything they have done for us but, I am sick of having to answer to them.”

Castiel nods. “I know...” his mind instantly hashing up everything he did that got them where they are... All the hurt he caused to the poor Omega in front of him..

“Cas, I wasn't blaming you for anything and you shouldn't be either. Come on we can finish watching Point Break then Tiger Warsaw is on.”

“Tiger Warsaw? What is that?”

“Dude, it's a Swayze movie. You should like it, well maybe it's emotional, I like it. Come on.”

Dean runs and hops onto the bed. Castiel smiles as he plugs his phone in, locks the door, snaps off the overhead light, and grabs the ice bucket before crawling onto the bed next to Dean.

Castiel admits the movies they watch aren't that bad. Soon after Tiger Warsaw they are both yawning and having a hard time keeping their eyes open. Dean gets off the bed finally and places their food in the small fridge before he goes to the bathroom. Once he returns he half smiles at Castiel..

“I am tired”

“Me too. Okay I will get my teeth brushed and join you in a moment love.”

Castiel returns a moment later to see Dean fighting sleep as he checks his Neko Atsume game. He crawls in behind his Omega and wraps his arms around him.

Dean shuts off his Ipad and curls into Castiel. He turns his head to receive a kiss from the Alpha. They drift off to sleep shortly after.

 


	21. Where are you!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean disappears

Day one of the festival was great. They ran into Luc and Mike after the sun went down and the lights lit up the area. They all drank hot chocolate and talked about their days. Dean stayed pushed tight against Castiel's side. He didn't want Luc to think of any reason why he should go back home with them. They split ways awhile later as Mike is ready to go home. Castiel and Dean wander around for awhile longer till Dean starts to shiver.

“You ready to go back to our hotel room sweetie?” Castiel asks as he wraps his arm around Dean's waist.  
“Y-yeah. We can reheat the Chinese and rejoin Patrick Swayze.”

Castiel nods “Yeah that sounds good.”

They walk hand in hand till they reach a store where Castiel drags him in to grab drinks and a few snacks before they return to the room. Dean grabs a few things he wants and Castiel ends up paying for everything. They return to the room and Dean showers then pops on his pajamas. He puts the Chinese in the microwave as Castiel showers and changes. When he comes out of the bathroom Dean is sitting on the bed with the remote in his hand.

“Come on slowpoke. We can catch Dirty Dancing from the beginning.”

Castiel smiles and joins the Omega on the bed where he is handed his Chinese food from the previous day. They finish off the food and start on the junk food as they continue watching the marathon.

Castiel ends up watching Dean as Johnny is dying. Dean had tears running down his face. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chin. He looks like he is there losing his brother or best friend.

Castiel scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him. Dean leaned into him.

“I-I couldn't image losing someone like that. They are best friends, practically brothers. How could you go on without your brother?”

Castiel holds him tight “It is something you learn to do my love. When you are really close to them and they pass away you sometimes tend to become an introvert who locks themselves away from the world. Eventually you learn that you need to continue living even though you really don't want to.”

“Who did you lose Cas?”

“MY identical twin brother and the original owner of Misha. Jimmy and I were inseparable as we grew up. Both presenting as Alphas at 15. We were by all means like one unit. He and I wrote several books together. We both wanted the elusive fertile Omega male. He met one when he turned 19, they dated, I was so happy for him. He had gotten what he wanted. Alfie was a great Omega. He was treated a lot like Balthy and you are now. We were raised to treat you guys that way. They were mated and married a year later. The beginning of their second year together they were heading to pick me up from a book signing, it had snowed and I had told him I would stay at the hotel the signing was in, however Jimmy had a thing against staying in hotels when you live in that city. So they drove to get me no matter how much I argued I knew they were on their way. When they didn't arrive half an hour later I was getting worried but, when Luc pulled in an hour later I knew something was wrong. They were hit broadside by an out of control snowplow. Jimmy drove a Mini-cooper so the plow crushed them both. They died on scene. I couldn't believe it, I had talked to him shortly before and now I would have to live the rest of my life without him. I became a bastard, as you witnessed, the one thing I wanted, I almost destroyed and all because I was lost. You saved me Dean and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much that means to me.” he knew he was crying, always did when he talked about Jimmy.

Dean turns so he is facing his Alpha, wraps his arms tighter around him and holds him till he finishes crying. “I don't hold that against you babe. You don't owe me anything. I want to be with you till we are put in the ground. I will be there whenever you need someone to cling to or to talk to when you feel like the world is closing in on you. I love you Castiel.”

Castiel kisses him “I love you too sweetie. We can make this work between us. We will make everything work. I need you with me, I realized this when I almost lost you completely.”

They lay there after just holding each other till sleep pulls them in. At one point Castiel wakes up to see that yet another Patrick Swayze movie has started. He flicks off the TV and readjusts to get comfortable without letting go of the sleeping Omega.

 

Day two at the winter festival Dean and Cas are having a blast. They skate, eat sugar on snow, and play a multitude of games. As night rolls around Castiel has to go to the bathroom and even though he hates to say it he wishes Luc was around to keep and eye on Dean.

"Cas, you are just going to the bathroom. I will be fine and i wont move from this spot. Just hurry up it is going to be boring."

"Ugh okay." Castiel rushes into the potable potty to do his business.

Dean is standing leaning against the side of the building. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Luc to check in on Sam.

"Well look who we got here darlin'" comes the familiar southern drawl that makes Dean's skin crawl.

"Clarence left his toy out here alone"

Dean doesn't lift his head he just tries to move over to the front of the potty. Meg grabs his arm and hauls him back to the side of the building.

"Why the rush boy? You ain't scared of us are you?"

Dean nods he tries again to move but Benny's hand clamps onto his bicep.

They pull him away from his Alpha, Dean fears that Cas wont be able to find him and he is unsure what these two plan to do to him.

Benny tugs his arm so Dean ends up flush against him. "Maybe we should play with this little whore. We know Casi doesn't really care about him. Not with the constant messages i keep getting from him. He hates you bitch. Can't wait to get you back home so he can knock your ass back into place. You're nothing but a bitch that needs to be bread and beaten. You're worthless boy and the sooner you learn that the better off Castiel will be."

Meg slaps the Omega hard across the face "You understand what you are being told? You're nothing. No one likes you whore. You should just run away. Everyone would be happier if you just left. Clarence told me about your baby brother wanting to leave shortly after he met you again. He despises you. Luc and Mike don't like you either. That is why they let you go with Casi in the first place. They want you to escape and they don't plan on looking for you. Now why not just do everyone a favor and vanish. Kill yourself and make the whole world happy."

Benny twists the Omegas arm "I think the little slut wants me to mount him. Is that what you want whore?"

Dean shakes his head "N-n-no p-please let me go."

Benny shakes his head "Nah, your body is saying yes."

"No please i will leave I promise, just let me go..."

Meg grabs Dean's face with her nails "you listen good whore. You go down to Barton Ave and you get on the Omega express that all you little sluts get to ride for free and you take it as far as it goes. You throw your phone away and you never come back. If we see you again we will kill you."

Benny growls at him and shoves Dean in the direction of Barton Ave. Dean fumbles his phone from his pocket and tosses it away then takes off at a full run towards the train station. Benny runs after him a bit making sure that the fear is totally set into the young boy.

Meg pulls Benny into a kiss as they make their way away from where they found the Omega.

Castiel emerges from the bathroom a few moments later. "Sorry about that Dean. It seems the maple sundae didn't sit well in my stomach.... Dean? Dean, where are you" he walks around the building following the quickly fading scent trail "DEAN!"

 


	22. Safety found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected rescues the wayward Omega and this persons biggest secret is revealed.

Castiel pulls out his phone and dials Dean's number. He snaps around when he hears his ring tone. Following it he finds Dean's phone next to a trashcan. Fear engulfs the young Alpha. He dials Luc's number with shaking fingers.

Luc's chipper voice starts once he answers the phone "Hello Castiel, how is your-"

"Luc something happened to Dean. I can't find him. I found his phone on the ground."

"Where was he?"

"Waiting by the porta-potty I had to use."

Luc growls. He doesn't blame Castiel for this as you can't fight nature. You have to go when it calls. "We will find him. You stay put by the bathrooms. We are on our way”

Castiel puts both phones in his pocket and leans against the building. He is trying to think of any reason Dean would run off. They were having fun up until he had to go to the bathroom. Dean was holding onto him all day like he was afraid to lose him. He knows Dean had had a nightmare last night but, unlike the others where he would want to be away from the Alpha, Dean was rather clingy today. They had played games and ate everything, they had tried different home made drinks and snacks. They were going to head to the craft fair after he was done in the bathroom. Castiel slides down the side of the building, tears form in his eyes, something must have set him off. That is when he notices a familiar set of shoe prints. Now you're probably wondering how would a set of shoe prints play into this. A ton of people are walking there but, these shoes Castiel knows, he knows them by heart as he is the one who designed the shoes and made sure they had this little thing on the soles. The footprints in front of him next to the ones he thinks are Dean's, belong to Meg. The print says so. He had put her name on the bottom of the shoes, they matched a pair he had gotten for himself along time ago.

Luc and Mike show up pretty quickly.

They find Castiel right where he was told to wait. When Luc reaches the young Alpha he realizes that he is crying.

"Casi, we will find him."

"I think Meg might be involved with his disappearance. Those are her shoe prints."

Luc glares at his cousin " Did you tell her or Benny you were going to be here?"

"Luc, I haven't talked to then since Dean agreed to try and work on us. I called Meg and fired her and told Benny I wouldn't be needing his friendship any longer as my sole focus now was on my Omega."

Luc shakes his head "So it could be a coincidence they found him here. Yes they Casi, I can smell Benny still... Unless he is still here."

Luc spins around and spots the two Betas arm in arm by the concession stands. Luc points to the pair and Castiel lets out a angry growl and storms over to them.

He slams Benny into the stand and grabs a handful of Megs hair so she can't run away.

"You two are going to tell me what you did to my mate. Where is he?"

Benny struggles almost breaking free until Luc grabs his bicep. Castiel growls again.

"Benny, you will tell me or I will tear your throat out right here."

"You're better off without him Clarence. You don't need him. You need us, we have been there all this time, not that whore. You know Omegas aren't for you baby. You like Betas like us. Forget him and come back to us."

Castiel slams Megs head off the counter in front of him "listen to me you piece of shit. The only reason I was ever with either of you is because I knew just how slutty both of you were. Dean is an angel compared to you two. Now tell me where he is."

Castiel readjusts his hand so its around Benny's throat. After squeezing briefly Benny squeaks out something so Castiel loosens his grip.

"We sent him to Barton AVE to the Omega lines. He is riding it, for how long I don't know. We scared him pretty bad. We were only looking out for you brother. Omegas ruin Alphas. Everyone knows that."

Castiel growls again and Benny attempts to lower his head but, with the hand around his throat he can't do it. Castiel slams Meg's face on the counter again, harder then last time he hears either the counter crack or her skull but doesn't care. Once she drops to the ground he starts slamming his now free fist into Benny's face. Once the Beta loses consciousness Luc pulls the young Alpha back, letting the Beta fall to the ground.

Michael signals a couple of cops who proceed to grab the Betas from Castiel. Luc had been on the phone with the train line getting any information he could about the wayward Omega. When Castiel calms down Luc releases him. They watch as the police load both Betas into the car and Michael talks to them.

Luc then turns his attention to his broken cousin who appears to be doing a Google search for the train station. He places his hand over the phone causing Castiel to look at him.

"They can't tell us if he is on the train currently but, I assume he is. The last stop is Phoenix, AZ. If he rides it till the end that is where he will get off. If he gets off anywhere else we will never know. I will talk to Ash at the television station and see if he can get me on the air so I can ask him to come back...unless you want to do that?"

Castiel nods "I should. I am going to go back to the hotel, he might have ran there. I never thought about that. I will be at your place in the morning if he doesn't show up here."

Luc nods "relax little one we will find him. I promise."

Castiel nods and hugs his brother and cousin before heading back to the hotel.

Dean is nowhere in the hotel. Castiel lays on the bed and buries his face in the pillow Dean used. He needs his Omegas scent to calm him. He wishes he could wrap his arms around the body instead of the pillow. He cries most of the night till sleep drags him under. His dreams are filled with nightmares about things that could be happening to Dean out on the streets alone.

 

Dean sat on the train crying his eyes out. A familiar scent wraps around him after a stop. He lifts his head and sees a face he hasn't seen since he was sold.

"D-dad?"

John looks up from the book in his lap "Dean, why are you on the train? I thought you were mated to a young Alpha?" John places his book back in the backpack he has next to him before signaling Dean to come closer.

Dean slides in next to his father. “Dad? Why do you smell different?

John sighs “I'm an Omega Dean. I know I raised you to think I was an Alpha and hell I am still raising Sam to think that but, my new mate doesn't want me to hide what I am.”

“You have a new mate? How were you able to trick us?”

John wraps his arm around his son “Yes and you are going to meet her. I am taking you home with me and we can figure out what is going on.As for tricking you I had Bobby wear my clothes and get his stink all over them so I smelled like an Alpha, with our two scents combined it made my unique scent you kids know.”

Dean nods in understanding, he knows why his father would go that route. It is easier to raise children alone if everyone believes you are a widowed Alpha. He then buries his face in his fathers side seeking the comfort he never really got from the guy.

John gives him all the comfort he needs and hold him whispering soothing words to the scared, hurt Omega.

The train stops in Lawrence, Kansas a short time later. John stands and grabs Dean's hand “Come on son. Kate will be waiting in the station for me.”

“Is she going to be mad you are bringing me with you? I don't want you to get in trouble over me.”

John smiles “Dean, you are my son. She wants to meet you guys. Come on.”

Dean follows closely behind his father as they enter the train station. When they are in the main hub it is no longer just Omega transit. There are regular trains that stop at the station. Most Omegas that ride the train are claimed in one way or another. As they are walking John gets ahead of Dean a bit and Dean is grabbed by a young drunk Alpha.

“Hey little Omega, want me to fill you up? You are so pretty.”

Dean tries to pull his arm away but the little bastard has a pretty good grip on the black and blue that Benny left there.

Dean winces as a whine escapes him and the Alpha pulls him closer “Yeah you're whining for my knot aren't ya?”

Dean pulls again trying to free his arm.

“Let go of my son.” comes John's voice from off to their left.

“Beat it Omega. This little slut is mine.” the Alpha growls out

“LET GO OF MY SON!” Comes a woman's voice with the ever familiar Alpha growl in it.

The young Alpha looks over, Dean mirrors him and looks at the very beautiful woman standing there.

Her eyes never leave the young Alpha “I said let go of my son, boy.”

The young Alpha releases his grip and she holds out her hand to Dean, who takes it without hesitation.

“Sorry ma'am-” the young guy starts his apology but is cut off

“Go away and if I ever see you near my boy again, I will end you.” she half growls out at him.

The young boy runs off as Dean is lead out of the station with the woman holding his hand. He notices that his father is following behind. Once outside the woman releases him and pulls John in for a kiss.

“Well now that that is over do you care to introduce me to this fine young Omega?” she says with a smile on her face looking at John

He smiles “This is my oldest son Dean. I had thought he was mated by now. I know Crowley sold him to Lucifer and Michael Angeles. He was on the train when I boarded apparently, because I had just started reading when he spoke to me.”

Dean nods

She turns to look at him. Her hazel eyes searching his face. “Well come on it's getting late and you look like you could use a good sleep Dean.”

Dean nods he knows he should explain that he is here because he is going to be killed if he goes back to his Alpha.

_'He's not my Alpha. He would rather have Benny and Meg over me. He must have told them all those things. There is no way they could have known that Sammy was there without him telling them. I thought Sam would be happy to see me and now I find out that he would rather of not seen me.'_ the tears slide down his cheeks as he curls in on himself in the back of the car they all got into.

The Alpha, he thinks her name is Kate as his father mentioned on the train, turns around in the passengers seat. “Sweetheart, what has gotten you this upset?”

Dean swallows “My Alpha doesn't want me. He would rather have two Betas. Also I was told that Sammy, my little brother, hates me.”

John shakes his head “That is not true Dean. Sam loves you more then anything. You are all the kid talks about. He sent me a text the other day about how he is in Rut right now and hates the fact that he is missing out on spending time with you. He has missed you since I sold you to Crowley. Whoever told you that stuff just lied to hurt you son.”

Kate cards her fingers through Dean's short hair. “If they know you have insecurities then they probably just used them against you, pup. Are you sure your Alpha would rather have the two Betas?”

Dean nods, then shrugs “I thought we were doing good. We were away from Luc and Mike for the first time since all the bad stuff happened with us and then suddenly I was being pinned against a wall by his two Betas. They hurt me and threatened me and I ran away. I can't go back they will kill me.”

John pulls into a house and they lead the crying Omega into the living room where the female Alpha sits next to him on the sofa.

“Listen Dean you can stay here as long as you need. Your father and I will take care of you and no one will hurt you here. By the way my name is Kate, I am your father's new Alpha.”

Dean nods against her shoulder. She keeps her arms wrapped around him soothing him with her touch and scent.

Later that night he reveals everything that has happened to him in the whole time he has been away from his father.

John was shocked then angry that someone could do that to his boy but, he was also happy for awhile as Dean explained all the good things they had done. After they put Dean in the guest room John sits on their bed in the master bedroom.

“Do you think the young Alpha that he belongs to is looking for him?”

Kate nods “Most definitely. The way Dean was talking, they are in love and these two Betas knew that. That is why they drove him away. I will see if I can find out who his Alpha is seems he hasn't given us a name yet.”

John nods and crawls in bed next to his mate.

 


	23. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and John have a heart to heart

The next morning Dean is sitting on the window seat watching it snow. He wants to call Cas and tell him he is alright but, what if what they said was true and he was only acting like he was to get him home to beat him. He didn't think Castiel was capable of doing that but, then again he really didn't know too much about his Alpha. He knew the guy was mean and loved to use words to hurt him as well as locking him outside or in the closet when he was bad. What if that never changed and that was how he was to be punished when he made a mistake, what if they had children and he got punished like that then the children would think that it the way to treat an Omega. Dean shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

_'everything is going good now. Castiel says that he loves me. I love him so damn much that it is hurting to be this far away from him but, I can't go back. Benny and Meg will kill me. Sammy is with Luc and Mike so he is safe till he is out of Rutt, then they will bring him back to Bobby's where he will be away from me. Dad did say Sam sent him a text the other day where he was upset that he was missing time with me. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!”_ he screams at himself in his head. _'so just stop thinking right now Dean.'_

Kate walks out into the room as Dean puts his head on his knees

“Dean, are you okay, son?” she asks as she reaches for him

He shakes his head and leans into the touch as her warm hand lands on his cool shoulder.

“I-I miss Cas but, I am afraid to go back till I know Meg and Benny are gone.”

Kate nods “Like I said, take your time sweetheart. We are not going to rush you to go back to a place you no longer feel safe. I am here to protect you as much as I can.”

Dean smiles and nods. He watches as Kate heads into the kitchen then smiles wider when his father emerges from the bedroom with his hair all a mess rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Morning Dad.”

“Mornin' son. Did you manage to get any sleep?”

Dean shrugs “A bit. I miss Cas.”

John nods “I can imagine. It is never easy to be away from the one you love.”

Dean nods “Yeah.”

John motions for him to follow as he heads into the kitchen. Dean gets off the seat and follows. In the kitchen Kate is cooking and the coffee is brewing. Dean slides into one of the chairs and watches how the two of them interact. He is still surprised that his Alpha father is actually a Omega. That was surprising but, then it explains why John was so amped up about finding him a mate. He was afraid that he would end up alone like he was. Of course that was a different circumstance as Mary had died when Sam was little.

_'thinking about it I remember dad being really fat at one point and mom never gained an ounce then, when they left to go to the hospital it was Dad who was in the bed when I was brought in not mom. So dad must have carried Sam but, dad was working with Bobby the whole time I was little. Maybe that is a good sign, maybe it means I wont have a hard time having a baby when I am ready to.”_

Dean focuses on the couple in front of him and how Kate rubs his fathers belly. Dean smiles knowing that his father is again pregnant and this time with Kate's baby. John looks over at his son and blushes.

“I wasn't sure how to tell you. I just found out yesterday.”

Dean smiles wider “Congrats. I am sure Sam will be happy as well.”

John shrugs “Him and I don't get along well you know that.”

Dean nods “But he is an Alpha now dad and he will be different once he emerges from that room at Luc's house.”

John nods he knows Dean is right. He was hoping that Sam would be an Alpha. So he could avoid all the issues that come along with being an Omega. Course John had wanted both his boys to be Alphas but, he knows now that Omega fits Dean perfectly.

John hands Dean a plate as he sits at the table. Kate joins them a few minutes later.

After breakfast Kate announces that she has to head off to work. She pulls John with her to the door and tells him that he should really talk to his son and find out what it is that drove him away from his Alpha. John agrees, kisses her goodbye then makes his way back out into the kitchen where Dean is doing the dishes. He helps Dean finish the breakfast dishes then they both go out into the living room.

Dean sits there quietly for about 3 minutes “Dad? Can I ask you a few things? I would like your honesty in answering though”

John nods “Alrighty.”

Dean draws a deep breath “Why were you so mean to me when I was living with you? You're an Omega it was your job to keep us safe and love us. Yet you were angry when you found out I presented as an Omega and you treated me badly, going as far as beating me if I screwed up... Why? Why did you sell me to the auction house?”

John shakes his head, tears form in his eyes “I know I did wrong with you boys. I became so lost once your mother passed away. I was afraid to go out in public because I was no longer claimed so I went to Bobby and had him help me become an “Alpha”. I should have been protecting you guys but instead I let everything I had read about the way Alphas act control me. I treated you the way it said to treat young Omegas to make them obedient. I knew I had to get you to follow orders in order to find you someone. You were and still are bulkier then any other Omega. I had the same problem when I was younger and my parents were convinced that I would never mate. If I hadn't of gone with them the day I met your mother I am sure I would never had met her. She was a one of a kind Alpha. However watching you grow up to become what I was, I was afraid that no Alpha would want you, son. When none of the Alphas I worked with at Bobby's showed any interest in you then I figured you were screwed. However when I was told about the auction house I remembered that our neighbor Gen had gotten Jared from there and thought that if that moose of an Omega could find someone then so could you. I am sorry I treated you the way I did and I know I can never make it up to you but I would like to be part of your life again son.”

Dean nods “I would like you to be part of my life again too. I was in the auction house for a year. Crowley was going to sell me to Alistair's Omega House in Jacksonville if I wasn't sold. On my last day, Mike walked in and after a brief hassle with Crowley making Lucifer walk in, I was bought as a present for Castiel. He wasn't very happy with that either hence the reason he treated me like shit. I was a housekeeper slash pet till I went into heat and had to be rushed to the hospital. He changed after that realizing that he was actually in love with me. I am trying to make things work between us but it seems that things keep coming up trying to pry us apart. I love him and have loved him for along time, even when I was being treated like shit by him.”

John looks at the way his son is curling in on himself like the lost Omega that he is. “Then shouldn't you be getting ahold of this young Alpha of yours and letting him know you are safe? Not that I am pushing you away but, if you are working on keeping things going between you two then I am sure he is worried sick over you being gone. Also if you trusted him so much why did you run to the train?”

Dean shakes his head “I ain't ready to call him yet. I don't know if he is really all mine. How else would the two Betas that tortured me when he was in the bathroom know we were there? He must have been still talking to them or seeing them in order for them to know. I ran because I was afraid they might hurt me more then they already were. Benny, the male Beta that Cas was sleeping with, had ahold of my bicep and was squeezing and twisting it while Meg, the female Beta Cas slept with, was hitting me and calling me names. They threatened me and when they finally let go all I could think to do was follow their orders and run for the train. I could have and should have ran to Luc and Mikes where I was safe so many times before or hell I could have shot back to the hotel room that Cas and I had but, nope out of pure fear my brain only registered that I should go to the train and run as far away as I could. I am glad that you were on the train though and that I am safe here with you and Kate. I am afraid to go back right now.”

John nods “You don't have to go anywhere till you are sure that is what you want. Stay here and relax. When you feel you are really ready call this young boy of yours the you have him come here.”

Dean smiles “Thank you. I really should call him but I feel that he had to be seeing them still in order for them to know that we were at the winter festival.”

“Or maybe it was pure coincidence son. Maybe they were going there together and just happened to stumble on you alone.”

Dean shrugs “Maybe... I don't know... What is for lunch?”

John smiles, stands and heads to the kitchen “Well Kate and I had bar-b-que yesterday I could heat that up.”

Dean walks out “That sounds awesome, dad.”

 

Castiel wakes alone in his hotel bed. He checks his phone to see if maybe Dean had called from another phone but, there is nothing new on it. He swipes his finger across to unlock his phone and sees a picture he had taken of Dean as his desktop. Tears rush forward without his permission and he bites his lip. He wishes he could have just held out going to the bathroom till they were back in the hotel room then he would still have Dean and the pain he is feeling wouldn't be there. He takes his shower and packs up their room. Once he is done he returns the key cards and heads to Luc's place. He wishes that Dean would call him and let him know he is alright. He would beg him to come home as he has taken care of them damn Betas.

 

Dean has been with his parents for 4 weeks now. Today he is folding laundry sitting on the sofa. He had turned on the television as background noise. He hated being alone but his dad had an ultrasound and Kate had to work. His dad would be going to work after his appointment. Dean would be alone for the day and he had volunteered to do housework while the two of them were gone during the day. He missed being with Cas, hell he even missed Luc and Mike but, he felt safe and secure here with his Dad. They had brought Sam home a couple weeks ago and He had hugged Dean so hard his back had popped. Dean told him not to tell anyone where he was. Sam actually got along rather well with Kate and him and John weren't arguing half as much as they were before. Dean is half watching the episode of 'Law & Order SVU' when it cuts out and a special broadcast is flashed across the screen. Dean turns his attention to the screen as a reporter starts talking about a young Alpha who is looking for his missing Omega.

“The young Omega has been missing over a month now and the Alpha is desperate to find him. If you know anything about his whereabouts please contact Lucifer Angeles at 555-0143. The Omega missing is about 6' he has dark blond hair, vibrant green eyes, freckles and his name is Dean Winchester. We have his Alpha here with us, Mr. Novak would you like to say a few words?”

Castiel steps into the shot “Dean if you are watching this please call me, you know my number sweetie or call Luc at the firm. I need to know you are alright. I have taken care of the Betas who tortured you and I want you back home. I love you and miss you so much. Please come back to me” His voice cracks and Dean can see the tears forming in his blue eyes. Castiel lifts a picture of Dean up into the view of the camera. “This is what my Omega looks like. If anyone has any information I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for your time and we are sorry for interrupting your television shows.”

The camera pans back over to the reporter who again repeats that if you have any information you are to call Lucifer Angeles at his firm and repeats the number. The broadcast is cut a few moments later and L&O resumes. Dean has tears running down his face. He could tell how broken Castiel was. His Alpha needs him and he is here hiding out at his parents place. He grabs the house phone and dials Castiel's number.

It rings four times and goes to voice mail.

Dean sighs “Uh, hi Cas. I will call back later.”

He hangs up and finishes folding the laundry and sorting it out. When he is done placing all the clean clothes in the rooms they belong in he vacuums the living room, sweeps the kitchen, takes out the trash then flops on his bed in his room with the cordless phone. It has been 2 hours since he first called. He really wanted to talk to the Alpha, he knows how much he has missed Cas so he can only imagine how much the Alpha missed him. He was curious as to what Cas did to the two stupid Betas that hurt him and sent him away in fear. He wished he would have ran back to the hotel instead of actually following their orders. He takes a deep breath and dials Castiel's cellphone number again.

It rings three times and is picked up but, no one speaks, he can hear muffled voices so he waits to speak.

“Hello, You have reached Castiel Novak. How can I help you?” Castiel's gravelly voice speaks

Dean smiles “Hello Cas-”

“-Dean? Where are you? I have been looking for you for a month.” There is worry and panic in that usually calm voice.

“I, uh, well I found my dad and he took me to his place after Meg and Benny got ahold of me at the festival. I was so scared... I should have called you sooner but, I was afraid.”

“Can I come see you or is it too soon for you sweetie?”  
“No no come over I can give you the address. My dad wants to meet you anyways as does his new mate.”

Castiel sighs “I am glad you were where you were safe and not out on the streets or anywhere else. I will head over to see you as soon as I get the address. I want to see you.”

Dean relays the address and Castiel keeps talking to him on his way over. When he announces that he is sitting in the driveway Dean runs out to the door and opens it. A smile bursts on his face as he sees his Alpha get out of his car. Castiel doesn't waste anytime getting to his Omega and pulling the boy into a kiss. Dean pulls him in the house and then into his room where they can relax and talk.

John comes home with Kate and Sam as they picked him up on their way. Kate cocks an eyebrow at the old Lincoln in the driveway.

Sam smiles “Castiel is here. That is Dean's Alpha.”

Kate smiles “Well I guess we finally get to meet the boy.”

John nods and they all head in to the house. John goes to the kitchen to see what Dean had taken out for dinner and isn't surprised to see ground beef on the counter along with hamburger buns. Kate chuckles as she notices the apples and spices out next to the hamburger fixings.

“Apparently he wants burgers and pie for dinner tonight.” She says with a giggle

John nods “Apparently but, do you think that is a good dinner to make when we are meeting his mate?”

Kate nods “Yeah, it is Dean's favorite foods so I think it is perfect. I know Sam will want salad to go with it and I personally want homemade fries.”

John chuckles “If I didn't know better I would think that you were Dean's biological mother.”

Kate laughs as she grabs the potatoes and starts to prepare them for dinner. John starts making the burgers and sure enough Sam joins them a few moments later to throw together the salad.

Dean walks out a few minutes later smiling “Hey guys. Cas is here, is it okay if he stays for dinner?”

Kate smiles “Of course darling. We have been wanting to meet him.”  
Dean bites his lip “Be nice to him please. He has gone through a lot since I have been gone. At the moment he is sound asleep I am only out here to get a drink then I am going to join him again.”

Kate nods “Go on, take a nap and we will wake you once dinner is ready.”

Dean grabs his drink and heads back to his room, Castiel is prying his eyes open as Dean crawls in next to him again. Once the Alphas arms are securely wrapped around him Dean allows himself to fall asleep.

 


	24. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets the family

Castiel wakes a short time later to the smell of food. He nuzzles the back of Dean's neck and isn't surprised when the tears slide down his face. He had thought the he would never see his Omega again, yet here he was with the boy wrapped in his arms. He had prayed that the incident wouldn't have drove another wedge between them, so far it looks like it hasn't. Dean willingly pulled him into his bedroom and he willingly curled up to him. Castiel again nuzzles the back of the Omegas neck and this time Dean chuckles.

“Why are you doing that?” he says in his sleepy voice

“Because I have missed you. I missed having you in my arms at night.” he says as he again nuzzles his neck then kisses it.

Dean hums a contented sound then, rolls over so he is facing his Alpha. “If it's any consolation I missed you too. I was just too afraid to call.”

Castiel kisses him on the forehead “I understand my love. I am just happy to have you back with me... You are coming back right?”

Dean smiles and nods “Yes... You said you took care of them... What did you do?”

“Well for starters I almost choked Benny to death but, after he told me what they did to you I flipped. I knocked Meg out and beat him till he passed out. They were arrested and I am not sure what Michael said but they are both facing jail time. They wont bother you again my love.”

Dean smiles “Good. Unfortunately we have to move though. I really liked the location of your place. I hope Mike and Luc will let us start being together now and not make me stay there anymore. I want to start our life together finally.”

Castiel smiles “I want that too. Also I am already moved into the place Luc gave us. I have taken your things there as well. Luc might just let us go there because he is having issues with Mike lately. He thinks Mike is trying for dominance and we all know he will lose as no one is more dominant then Lucifer Angeles.”

There is a soft knock on the door “Dean dinner is ready.”

“We will be right out Kate.”

Castiel smiles a bit but has a worried look in his eyes

“Don't worry babe they will love you and they hold nothing against you. Come on if they made what I think they did it will be awesome.”

Castiel nods and gets up. They head out to the kitchen where everyone is.

Dean grabs his hand “Cas, this is my Dad, John and his new Alpha Kate. You already know Sammy.”

Castiel smiles “Nice to meet you John, you as well Kate and hello Sam. I am glad you made it to your family safe.”

John holds out his hand for Castiel to take.

When they shake Kate smiles “Alright come along boys dinner is ready.”

As they eat John gets to know Castiel some more. Castiel answers all his questions truthfully and even when asked about the abuse Dean suffered Castiel answers.

Dean finally sighs “Dad please, we aren't going to keep going over this all the time. We are both alright now.”

Kate nods “Yes, my love, let the pups work out their own problems. Just be grateful that there was no permanent damage done. Tell me Castiel what is it you do for work?”

Castiel smiles glad for the topic change “I am a writer. I have several books out. Most are self help type books and two full length novels.”

They discuss his books till the end of dinner. Dean gets the pie after they have had time to digest a bit and serves it warm with vanilla ice cream on top of it.

Dean stops eating mid-slice “When are you heading back home Cas?”

Castiel shrugs “I do have a deadline I have to reach but, I will stay with you until you are ready to go or until I have to go. If that is alright with your parents that is?”

John nods “You may stay as long as you like boy.”

Dean nods “We can leave in a couple days if you want. I want to be here a bit longer. Then we can go home.”

Castiel smiles “Of course. Anything you wish, my love.”

Kate smiles and gathers the empty plates. Dean helps her wash the dishes as John leads Castiel and Sam into the living room to settle down to watch a movie before bed. They end up watching Law and Order SVU instead of a movie. After about half a season John is falling asleep with his head on Kate's shoulder. They say their goodnights as the Alpha leads her sleepy mate off the bed. Sam follows after them bidding Dean and Castiel a goodnight.

Dean leans onto Castiel as the next episode starts up. Neither of them are tired as they took the nap not too long before dinner. After several more episodes they decide to retire to Dean's bedroom.

“Cas, I am sorry I didn't get hold of you sooner.” Dean says as he pulls his knees up to his chest.

Castiel turns to face him “Dean, I wont hold that against you. As you said you were afraid. I am very sorry that that happened to you and I really wish I could have stopped it but, out of that incident you got reconnected with your father and you got to meet his new Alpha. So even though the event leading to this was a horrible one, you now know how your father is and that you are going to have a little sibling soon. Maybe they will move closer to us now that you have reconnected.”

Dean nods “That would be nice. I would like to have my dad back in my life and to be able to see my little brother or sister. Plus if they do then Sammy will be closer as well.”

Castiel strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed, Dean smiles and follows suit.

They lay cuddled together. Dean listens to the sounds of Castiel breathing behind him. He is glad that the Alpha is so forgiving of him. He doesn't think he would be able to survive with out the guy in his life.

“Dean?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you promise me you wont run off again without contacting me sooner?”

Dean nods “I promise. I wont put either of us through this again.”

Castiel kisses the back of his mates neck and pulls him tighter to his chest. “Good. I don't think I could survive going through this again. I have never felt so alone in all my life.”

Dean interlocks his fingers with Cas' “Me either. I had thought that maybe you told them where we were going to be. Then I thought that you wanted them over me. I know that is not true but I was so hurt and scared that I wasn't thinking clear. After I was here I thought that I should have ran to the hotel or to Luc and Mike where I was safe to begin with.”

Castiel kisses the Omegas neck again “well everything is fine now. We will be together in our own place soon and I promise you my love No one will come between us again. I want you to be happy, to feel safe and loved with me. I want us to eventually have a couple children of our own. To be a happy, loving family who are able to talk to each other about anything, I don't want secrets or anything in our family.”

Dean rolls over to face him “I want that too. No more angsty shit. I am so sick of feeling hurt, used, stupid and so many other things. I want to feel like I am important, needed, wanted and loved. I know we will have fights and argue occasionally but, I also know that we will be able to work through these things if we talk it out without dragging anyone in on our problems. I would love to have a couple of pups as soon as we are ready. We will teach them that they can talk to us about everything and that they can trust us to always love them no matter what their designation is. I want them to come to us when they have a problem or are heartbroken.”

Castiel nods “I am sure we will be good parents Dean. We have learned things the hard way and will teach it to our children. We know we have to talk about things and that we have to work things out... Do you have any names set aside for children?”

Dean shrugs “I would like to name a little girl Mary after my mother. As for a little boy I have no clue.”

Castiel smiles “I think Mary would be a beautiful name for our little girl. I like the name Jacob for a boy.”

Dean smile “Jacob and Mary sound perfect.” He yawns and snuggles closer to his Alpha

Castiel holds him tighter, kisses him on the forehead and flicks the light off. He smiles wider once he hears Dean softly snoring.

They stay with John and Kate for a couple more days. Dean wakes the morning they are leaving and packs up what few belongings he has there. After loading them into the car he joins his father in the kitchen to help with breakfast. They leave shortly before lunch as they want to get home before too late.

 


	25. Home Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are home and remodeling

Once they are on the road Dean pulls out his phone that Castiel had returned to him.

 **D-** Luc do we have to go back to your place or can we go home?

 **L-** If you are comfortable going home with Casi then you are more then welcome to go there. I would ask you to come back here but I am having a bit of an issue with my darling mate at the moment and it might be best if you went there. If you need me feel free to call me or text me and I will help any way I can.

 **D-** I hope things smooth out for the two of you. Thank you Luc and yes if I need you then I will call you.

Luc doesn't reply and Dean looks at Castiel and smiles.

“We can go home. I hope things get better for Luc.”

Castiel nods “I am sure whatever is wrong will work itself out. They have had fights before and Luc always fixes things between them.”

“Do you think it is my fault they are fighting this time? I mean I did cause them stress and I ran away.”

Castiel grabs the Omegas hand “No sweetheart, this has nothing to do with you at all. They are two Alphas living in the same house, there is bound to be territorial issues. But they love each other and have been together for so long that they will be alright with this little bump as well. On a different note I have decided to get a regular job as well as working on my writing.”

Dean's eyes go wide “Why? I thought we could be together for awhile.”

Castiel smiles “We will be, I haven't even put out any leads yet. I am thinking it would be good income if I was working and not waiting for royalty checks from my publisher. I wont be getting a job for a little while yet but, I am going to in the near future.”

Dean nods “I wonder if I could get a job or something.”

Castiel pulls into their driveway and parks “Why do you want a job?”

Dean turns to look at him “Babe, you are going to be away all day. I would like to do something worth while. I loved working on cars when I was younger. Dad is going to give me Baby, if you are okay with me having my own car, I will practice fixing her up and maybe if I can do home college work, I can start restoring classic cars. I talked with Sammy about this one night and he seemed all for helping me out with it. He even looked up the odds of making a successful business out of car restoration here in the city. It looks like it would be a great business.”

Castiel smiles at the look on his mates face. Dean looks so animate talking about it that he nods his head in agreement.  
“Alright I will convert the garage into a place for you to work and you can take online classes for anything even if you are an Omega. You will need to have an Alpha with you though just to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Dean nods still smiling “Sam is going to go for his mechanics license as well. That was his idea not mine. He will be working with me to fix them and he is an Alpha.”

Castiel chuckles “Then that is all set. I will see if there are any hands on classes you can take my love.”

“Thank you Cas. It will be great to be able to do something during the day besides sitting waiting for you to get home, getting dinner and cleaning the house.”

Castiel nods and gets out of the car “Come on love let me show you our home.”

They walk into the house Dean is awestruck at how beautiful the place is. He is also surprised that there is only a feint scent of Castiel there. Like the Alpha has not been staying there this whole time.

“Cas, where have you been staying? Your scent is not that strong in here.”

Cas smiles “I have been staying with Gabriel and Balthazar. I didn't want the place to smell like it was mine as it is our home. I want our combined scents to mix and mingle here.”

Dean smiles “I am glad we get to try this again. I love you Cas and I am still sorry I ran away.”

“Dean, love, it is in the past. What is done cannot be undone so we just have to accept it as a learning phase. We are together now and I hope nothing tries to come between us again. I don't want to ever lose you my love.”

Dean smiles “You wont ever lose me. I might screw up from time to time but, I ain't going anywhere babe.”

They fall into routine of fixing up things they want different and painting the rooms anything but the white they currently are. Castiel even goes online to research what would be needed to turn his garage into a automotive restoration place. He applies for the permits needed and with the help of Michael they find several classes that Dean can take once he is mated and claimed. No unmated, unlcaimed Omegas can attend the university.

Castiel reads that message out loud to Dean once Michael sends him the info on the university about Omega classes.

Dean nods “That sounds fair. I am sure they do not want Omegas to be raped and such not that mating or claiming make rapes happen any less to Omegas but with them being mated and claimed then it is blamed on the Alpha and not the poor Omega.”

Castiel nods “Mating will only happen when you are ready for it darling.”

Dean nods “I know. Now get off the phone and come help paint the kitchen.”

Castiel heads into the kitchen. With a deep sigh he grabs his paint roller and takes to painting the west wall. Dean is painting the East wall. They have classic rock music playing through out the kitchen. Castiel smiles when he hears Dean start singing along to Hey Jude word for word. When he turns around Dean has stopped painting. His roller is in the pan, his eyes are closed as if he is reliving a memory. Castiel steps closer to him, laying his hand on the Omegas arm has him opening his eyes, they are wet with unshed tears as he continues to sing the song. There is a smile on his face as the tears slip down his freckled cheeks. As the song comes to an end Dean wipes his eyes.

“My mom used to sing me that song at bedtime. I miss her. I am glad that dad is able to move on, really I am but, a part of me feels like he shouldn't, like he is cheating on mom with this other Alpha. I know he ain't, I know he is happy and has actually started to be a decent father but, there was times at their house that I just wanted to tell him how much I felt it was wrong. I like Kate and I am sure I will be able to love her as my step-mother but, I feel it is wrong at times. What would mom say if she could see us?”

Castiel nods his understanding “I am sure your mother would be happy that your father is now able to come to terms with her death and that you are able to forgive him for the way he treated you. She would also be happy I am sure that you will be able to allow another mother figure into your heart. Everything I have learned about your mother says that she was a loving caring woman who wanted her husband and children to be happy and this is what is happening now.”  
Dean smiles at his soon to be mate “You are right. She was a very loving person. She would love Kate if she met her. Alright lets finish this room so we can get food and go to bed. I am beat.”

Castiel nods “Me too. How about we take tomorrow off from painting and stuff and just enjoy a nice lazy day together.”

Dean nods “alright Alpha. Sounds like a plan to me.”

Castiel calls and orders pizza, wings and soda to be delivered. They finish the kitchen, clean up and sit on the sofa in the now Calypso living room. Castiel smiles looking around. Over the last couple months they have really transformed the house into their own home. The door bell rings a couple moments later and Dean gets up to answer the door as Castiel sinks further into the sofa. He knows he will have to move eventually so they can fold out the sofa bed as their bedroom cannot be slept in for the night as they painted it earlier and it has to dry.

When it takes Dean a little too long to get the pizza and stuff Castiel steps out to see an older Alpha delivery guy, pushed up against the frightened Omega.

“Back off!” Castiel growls out

As soon as the guy moves Dean ducks behind Castiel.

“My apologies boy. I didn't know the pup was spoken for.”

Castiel still has a growl in his voice as he speaks “How much?”

The older Alpha lowers his head maybe sensing that he would lose a fight to this young pup. “Consider it on the house sir, again sorry about that.” The guy pulls the Pizza and wings out of the warming bag and hands over the soda. Castiel hands them to Dean.

“Take these into the living room, love. I will join you in a moment.”

Dean nods “Yes Alpha”

Once the Omega is in the house, Castiel pulls the door shut and spins to face the now frightened older Alpha.

With the growl stronger in his voice, Castiel bends to the shorter man “If you ever look at my mate again I will tear your throat out and watch you suffocate. If you ever touch him again you will not live to see another fucking minute. Get off my property and stay off it. If I even catch you glimpse at him again I will make it so you never see the light of day again do you understand you piece of shit?”

“Y-Yes Alpha I understand....May I go now?” the older Alpha sputters

“GO!!!” Castiel's growl might even impress Luc if he could hear it

The man runs in the direction of his car, trips, falls, scrambles to his feet, runs to the car, jumps in and speeds away. Castiel smiles wider when he sees the blue lights of a police car come on just a ways away.

He heads in to see Dean curled up on the sofa munching on a chicken wing.

“You okay Dean?”

“Yeah. I am sure you told the asshat off so, there is no need for me to be upset by it. He was really stinky though.”

Castiel chuckles “Welcome to the world of Alphas love. You are never going to like all their scents.”

Dean shrugs “It don't matter if I like anyone elses scent 'cus I love yours and I have you. I don't need or want anyone else.”

Castiel smiles as he joins Dean on the sofa for dinner. They eat in relative silence.

 


	26. Something wrong Dean?

After dinner Castiel allows his eyes to close as Dean cleans up. When he finally opens his eyes the room is dark and there is a weight on his leg. After a moment his eyes adjust to the darkened room and he sees that the weight on his leg is Dean's head. The Omega had curled up next to him and was sound asleep. As much as he wanted to be able to cuddle up to Dean, he was more then happy enough to adjust with minimal movement and return to sleep. He slides his fingers through the Omegas hair noting that it is getting to be quite long. He smiles when he hears a soft moan escape Dean. He thinks about how lucky he had gotten. Dean had given him another chance after all the shit he put the poor boy through. His eyes mist over as he thinks that at one point the Omega would have rather died then live with him. He was upset that Dean couldn't stay in the house he had built for himself but, he is glad that Luc came to the rescue in so many ways. He had saved Dean from Castiel's clutches, then coming to the rescue with the replacement housing. He really did owe the Alpha so much. As his fingers glided through the Omegas hair he allowed the content feeling to lull him back off to dreamland.

The smell of cinnamon and sugar drags him from his slumber. He opens his eyes to see the beautiful forest green ones of his Omega. Dean, who is sitting on the coffee table in front of him, smiles and tips the box he is holding showing the young Alpha that it is filled with ooey gooey Cinnabon Cinnamon rolls. Castiel smiles as his stomach gives a rumble at the thought of eating them.

“Let me just go to the bathroom and I will join you for breakfast my love.”

Dean nods and moves to the sofa.

When Castiel comes back out he notices that there is also a big take out iced coffee for him as well. Smiling he rejoins his Omega on the sofa. Dean holds out the box to him and he grabs one of the gooey treats then watches as the Omega fishes one out for himself.

They eat in relative silence the only sounds are them eating and drinking.

Castiel finishes first, after taking a drink of his coffee he turns to look at Dean who seems to be taking longer then normal to eat the roll.

“Dean are you alright?”

Dean nods then shrugs “I think so.”

“You think so? What is wrong?”

He shrugs again licking the icing off his fingers

“Dean, if there is something wrong please tell me. No more secrets remember?”

Dean nods “I just feel off today. Maybe it is just because we have done so much work recently that I feel achy and I am tired.”

Castiel reaches over and feels his forehead. “You do feel warm love. Should we take you to the doctors?”

Dean shrugs “I think maybe if I get more sleep later then I will be fine. I don't know.”

Castiel nods “I can call Michael to come check on you. He should be at Starbucks anyways.”

Dean nods “Yeah, if he wants to come here that would be great. I think I am just exhausted.”

Castiel pulls the Omega to him as he dials his oldest brother.

Michael agrees to take time from his lunch to check on Dean. He seems a bit off himself but, not angry.

Michael shows up half an hour later and a very concerned Castiel answers the door. Deans temperature had risen and the aches he was feeling seemed to worsen. Michael walks into the living room where he is and cocks an eyebrow.

“I know I might not have the keenest sense of smell but, I am pretty sure your little Omega is in the early stages of heat, my dear brother.”

Castiel's eyes go wide “What do I do?”

Dean sits up wide eyed as well “I don't want to have to go away again Cas.”

Michael shakes his head “I don't think Luc and I will be interfering this time around. Things aren't the best with us right now and besides you are old enough to decide if you want Castiel to mate you or not. If you do want that then I suggest my dear little brother that you follow me out to the car for several supplies. Dean let me give you a once over to make sure things are alright then you two are on your own.”

Dean nods and leads the older Alpha to the bedroom where he can check him out. When Michael leaves the room a short time later he grabs Castiel's hand leading the pup to his car.

He hands him several Omega toys, condoms, lube, and other things they might need. “I have given him a birth control shot because regardless of everything he does not want to get pregnant right off.”

Castiel nods, says his goodbyes and carries all the stuff back into the house. Dean is flopped on his back in the middle of the bed.

“Why do I have to go through this again?”

Castiel puts everything on the bed and crawls up next to the worried Omega

“You have to go through it again to show that you are still fertile and able to mate.”

“Why can't I just get a text message every few months saying that instead of having to go through all this crap.”

Castiel slides his fingers through Dean's hair trying to calm him “I am here if you want me to help you out love. I don't mean sex either. I can go to the clinic and get something to help me with that so I am here to help you. I don't want you to feel you have to lock yourself away from me”

Dean shakes his head “I think we will be fine babe. We will work it out. Right now I think I wanna take a nap seems it is supposed to be our lazy day. What do you say Alpha? Wanna join me for a nap?”

“I would love too my love. Let me run up and lock the door then we can rest.”

Dean smiles as they both get off the bed. Dean to change into his sleep clothes and clean off the bed, as Castiel runs out to lock up the house.

When Castiel returns to the bedroom Dean is laying on the bed in his sleep pants but no shirt. The young Alpha changes then crawls into the bed behind the already dozing Omega, who scoots back into his chest giving a contented sigh.

Castiel is awoken later on when the smell of his Omegas heat fills the room. Castiel growls before he can stop it startling the Omega awake. Dean's eyes go wide as he flies away from the Alpha.

“Dean, I am sorry my love. I did not mean that sweetie. I could not control it. Come back to bed. You are safe I promise.”

Dean makes his way back to the bed and slides back in. “I am afraid Cas”

“I know love. Let me call the clinic and get the shot I am going to need to be able to help you out darling.”

“NO! No, I want to... I am just afraid. I don't want you to hurt me babe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing :)   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> O(^_^)O


	27. The End?

Castiel again slides his fingers through Dean's hair hoping to calm the Omega down some.

“I will never hurt you again Dean. I promised you that.”

“I know but, I also know that Alphas tend to lose themselves in the scent of heat. I have read that in several books when I was at the auction house and when I was at your old place. I just want... I don't know but, I know I don't want too much pain.”

“If you really want me to claim you then I will and I will be as gentle as possible. If you don't want me to then I wont. At any time if you want me to stop I will fight any urges to make you feel safe. I do not want you afraid of me.”  
“Babe, I want you to mate and claim me. I want to be yours fully. I love you and I think it is time for us to complete the bond. I am just afraid you will lose yourself and I will be at your mercy.”

Castiel kisses Dean's neck “I will never lose myself and hurt you. You are my mate and I love you more then anything in this world. I will be gentle with you.”

Dean flips over so he is facing Castiel and pulls him into a heated kiss.

When Cas' knot catches Dean bares his neck and groans as he feels the Alphas teeth sink into the mating point on his neck.

Castiel soothes over the bite with his tongue. “Are you alright love?”

Dean sighs contentedly “Yes, I am.” as he smiles and pulls the the Alpha down to kiss him again.

After another round of sex Castiel finally pulls himself out of Dean and the bed to go get them some food. He is happy to note that they were smart enough to use the condoms given to them by his big brother and that he was able to keep himself under control during the sex.

He makes them some sandwiches, grabbing water he heads back to the bedroom to see Dean writhing on the bed as his heat starts picking up again. He reaches out to his Alpha as soon as he clears the door.

“Need you Cas, please” he moans out

“Of course, my love” Castiel places the food and drinks on the stand as he crawls into the bed with his mate.

Several days later Dean's heat is finally calm. They sleep in late that day. Castiel is the first to crawl out of bed, leaving the worn out Omega asleep.

He showers then heads out to make lunch. Once the food is complete he heads back into the bedroom to wake his mate.

Dean sits up at the smell of food. “Mornin' babe”

“Good morning, sweetie. How bout a shower then food?”

Dean smiles and nods. After his shower he returns to the bedroom where Castiel is waiting for him with his lunch.

Castiel watches as Dean eats.

Dean cocks an eyebrow “What? Do I have food on my face?”

Castiel smiles “No, Dean would you marry me?”

Dean chokes a bit on his food “Well if you were to properly ask me, Yes I would.”  
Castiel smiles and slides from the bed to kneel in front of his Omega. “I’ve never wanted anyone to lay down next to me; I’ve laughed and pitied all my friends who marry merrily.

I’ve never loved a man nor wanted love returned. I’ve lived my life alone and glad never to be scorned.

But lately, something’s changed. That empty home, so comforting has lately changed its feel- the silence is disquieting.

And when I lie in bed at night I find- I find I lie awake. The silken sheets, so smooth against my skin cannot smooth my inner ache.

It’s true, I can’t deny it- this guy here, whose heart he locked away, has lost it to a man piece by piece and day by day.

So I give up- the towel’s been thrown, and here I am to ask you: Will you be mine and mine alone Alpha and Omega, in love and truth, Dean, my love, will you marry me?”

Tears spring to the Omegas eyes as he nods “Yes, I will marry you Cas.”

Castiel pulls out a ring and slides it on his mates hand.

“I love you Dean”

“I love you too Cas.”

They are married in the fall after the garage is converted over into a restoration facility for cars.

Dean started classes shortly after Castiel claimed him. He is smart and is able to catch up and pass his class mates in the classes he has taken. Castiel helps him study when he can. He had started his job at the publishing company he finally applied to.

Once Dean graduates from the school they celebrate with burgers and sex once they are alone. John and Karen move to Topeka to be closer to Dean. Kate took a job at the local hospital in the maternity ward. John even though he was pregnant worked with Bobby at the garage. Dean interned there to get hands on experience. Bobby taught him how to fix things to bring out the beauty in older models, also taught him a few tricks of the trade to do more for less. The garage at the house was looking more and more like a legit operation as each new machine arrived. The garage opened shortly after Dean graduated from college. Before Sam joined him at the garage as the Alpha to guard Dean. An old friend of Castiel's who lost his Omega was the one to step up to the plate to make sure no one hurt Dean. Cole knew little about auto mechanics but, he was very aggressive to protect the Omega in his charge. Castiel was happy that Dean was able to start his own business and rather enjoyed seeing the happiness all over his Omegas face every time he completes a project.

Things smooth out for them and they live as a happy couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to continue to follow more on these two, tune into the next story   
> Auction House Omega Two: Forgive Me. It will be added soon to this account.  
> Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
